Bringing Hope to Hogwarts
by Professor-Hope
Summary: Meena Hope (OC) comes to Hogwarts to start her sixth year and is promptly sorted into Slytherin, where she befriends the students she finds there, as well as bridging the gap between other houses. A story of friendship, love, war, angst and romance. (RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS - and the occasional swear word.)
1. Chapter 1 - The Hogwarts Express

_BRINGING HOPE TO HOGWARTS_

_This is my first EVER fanfic, guys! Please R&R, it'd really help an aspiring writer!_

_DISCLAMER; Harry Potter is copyright JK Rowling, all rights reserved. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the trademarks associated, no profit is being made from this piece of Fanfiction._

_**Chapter One – The Hogwarts Express**_

"Are you ready?" the man asked.

The girl looked up at him from behind blue-framed glasses. "I don't think I'll ever be ready." She replied. She took a deep breath. "Let's go."

They took a run at the imposing wall, closing their eyes simultaneously as the bricks melted around them and they emerged in a scene of noise, steam and chaos.

Meena Hope looked back at the wall that she had just run through. 'Well that was just absurd.' She mumbled.

Her companion was lightly shaking his shoulders. 'Urgh, it never gets any better.'

They took a moment to step to the side, letting yet more students through the wall, and then they paused to look about them. The man smiled. "It's nice to know some things never change."

He was looking about the platform fondly, at the children appearing and disappearing behind swarms of steam billowing from the gleaming red locomotive, the parents giving last minute instructions, the loud rattles of luggage trollies as they rattled past, and the jolly shouts friends were calling to one-another after another seemingly endless summer.

Sampson looked down at his short friend. He too wore glasses, and his shaggy ginger locks flopped over his forehead, almost obscuring his friendly green eyes. He had the aura of a man who was always calm, a smile never too far away from twitching at his lips. Right now though, his face was taught with worry.

"I'm going to miss you, Kiddo." He said.

Meena smiled warmly at him. "I'll miss you too, Sam. Owl me at least once a week."

Sampson laughed heartily, a sound that brought a smile to the face of anyone who heard it. 'Now what kind of sixteen year old actually _wants_ to be checked upon each and every week?"

She shucked and pointed at herself. "This kind."

He chuckled at her retort, before his face fell back into worry. "You'll be okay, Kiddo, I know it. Give it time."

She sighed, looking at her heavy boot-clad feet. "I know. Just don't forget about me, Sam, promise you'll write."

"Never. I'd write twice a week if you wished it of me."

"Now I know you're going soft, Sam."

He shrugged loosely. "I was a Hufflepuff; I've always been soft."

At that moment a whistle erupted through the station, and the people milling about them began to shift towards the doors of The Hogwarts Express. Meena sucked in a big mouthful of air, before expelling it in one quick rush. "Right, I suppose I better be off."

"Okay Kiddo. Take care. Owl me when you can."

"I will, Sam, I promise." She reached down to grip her small trunk, but then she abruptly stood up and flung her arms around the older man's waist, leaving her trunk on the floor.

He was so surprised her failed to react for a moment, but then he slowly, cautiously, laid his hands to rest on her shoulder blades, her head barely reaching the top of his shoulder.

"Thank you, Sam, for all you've done for me."

Before he could reply, she had let go and turned around, once more reaching for her trunk and the handle of her owl cage, and was walking away towards the train. Sam watched her go with a lump in his throat and a sense of protectiveness that he couldn't quite shake.

Once aboard the train, Meena watched out of the window at the platform; people were waiving and shouting last minute reminders to write home, and the students inside the train were hanging out the windows, returning the waves with reassurances that they wouldn't forget to write. She joined in with a group of younger children leaning out a window, and caught sight of Sam, who gave her a reassuring smile and a cheery wave. She smiled and waved back, then a growing rumble emitted from beneath their feet and the train began to slow process of lumbering out the station. She continued to wave to Sam until his copper head was no longer visible in the mass of parents and guardians on the platform, and she felt a heavy pain in her chest, like the echoing slam of a prison door.

She turned away from the window was a weary smile. As the Hogwarts Express came up to speed, roaring along the tracks, Meena began the task of finding herself somewhere to sit. Her trunk handle firmly grasped in her left hand, and her right closing around the handle of her birdcage, she slowly made her way up the train. As the train gave an unexpected lurch, Meena momentarily lost her footing and almost tripped, her bird cage swinging wildly in her attempt to steady herself. Her eagle owl, Duke, screeched in protest at being thrown about so unceremoniously.

'Sorry, Duke' Meena mumbled, rearranging her grasp on his cage as she proceeded down the train with steady caution. She soon found, however, that finding somewhere to sit would be trickier than she'd originally thought. The booths were already overflowing with students; the first years giving awkward introductions and the older students bellowing to each other down the corridor, and laughing over various stories they shared of their summers.

She eventually found a compartment containing only three children, all of whom appeared to be first years, as they were sat a fair distance apart and awkwardly trying to make conversation. She stepped through the still open door and the children looked up at her. She smiled in what she hoped was a friendly, non-threatening way.

"Um, hello." She started, uncertainly. "I hope you don't mind if I sit here." She looked from each face to the next, from the ruddy face of a ginger little boy, to the dark eyes of a pretty Asian girl. None of them replied, so she just placed her trunk in the hold and Duke on the seat next to her, pulled a book out of her bag and began to read, the train rattling and swaying through the English countryside.

She was aware of the fact that the children hardly said more than a few words to one-another. That was of course, until she heard a faint call from out in the trains hall; 'Anything from the trolley?'. In answer, she scooted herself along the seat to peer out of the compartment to find a tiny witch pulling an enormous trolley laden with sweets, pasties and various other snacks about three compartments away. Doors were being wrenched open at the sound of her call, and people were hurrying toward her, hands digging in their pockets for Galleons and Sickles as they went.

The children beside her began to glow with happiness. She rolled her eyes, _Children and sweets, honestly._

To no-one in particular, the little Asian girl whispered "My sister, she's a sixth year in Ravenclaw, told me all about this trolly! It has every kind of sweet you could imagine!"

"Woah." Replied the third child as the little old witch pulled up outside their door, her cart laden with sweets.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" She asked in a sweet voice.

Meena shook her head, "Not for me, thanks Ma'am." before burying herself in her book once more. The children about her each bought some items, and this seemed to be what broke the ice, as they began a constant stream of chit-chatter that lasted all the way until the skies began to darken and the scenery outside the windows changed from rolling green hills to sharp peaks and rocky slopes.

For the last hour or so of the journey, she could see the school Prefects walking up and down the corridors, shouting for people to put on their robes as they would be arriving soon.

Meena left The Hogwarts Express, following the mess of students who poured out of her doors onto the dark little platform, leaving Duke and her trunk with the other students' luggage. It was when Meena had reached the platform when she realised that, actually, she had no idea what to do next. The first years had been called across the platform by a man. Well, no, he couldn't be called a man, really. In the dark and holding a lantern, the man was as tall and wide as a wall, with a large, black beard, and long, unruly hair. He was wearing a coat made of some kind of animal skin, which had so many patches and pockets it was a wonder the whole thing was still keeping together.

She looked around her, hoping for some inclination of what to do, and she could see students looking at her inquisitively. She briefly wondered what they were looking at until she realised everyone was already wearing house colours, but her robes were still plain black, the crest of Hogwarts the only emblazonment to the folds of fabric. Meena stood off to the side, letting the throng of students wash about her like a wave of one mass, until she found herself quite alone on the platform; with just the huddled first years and the monster of a man for guidance – all the older students, having done this plenty of times before, had disappeared under an arch with a sign that read '_Hogsmede Station'_.

'Hey! 'Yuh don' 'appen ter be Miss 'Ope, now, do yeh?!' the man bellowed down the platform at the solitary figure of Meena. She had jumped at the sound of the man's booming voice, but the first years, being so close to the enormous man, had covered their ears with their hands.

Meena nodded in response, and made her way towards the giant of a man. She stopped at the back of the first-year children, in front of one of the few lamp lights the graced the stations walls.

"She looks like an angel." She heard a small girl whisper to another girl beside her. Meena laughed inside her head. The lamplight behind her was illuminating her hair in a bright halo. Her hair was always what bought the most attention to her; not only did she have corkscrew curls that tumbled about her head to her shoulders; they were also a pure white. Not the platinum blonde she'd seen on so many Muggle girls, but actual white, And right this moment, the soft evening drizzle that soaked the Scottish evening was being caught in the hundreds of tight curls that flew about her head, and the flickering lamplight licked lightly against her milky skin, casting half her face into deep shadow.

Meena turned to face the giant of a man in amusement. Up close, Meena found that, contrary to the effect his size and wild hair had from a distance, the enormous man had a welcoming, smiling face, with happy little eyes, that shone black in the darkness.

Addressing not only Meena, but the first years as well, the man spoke again, this time in a calm, kind tone, though his voice still boomed like the foghorn of a ship in the quiet of the sleepy station. 'Now, wel'ome everyone, my name is Hagrid. I'll be taking yeh up teh the cas'le, 'kay?' He turned his gaze to Meena, who had to crane her neck to be able to look him in the eyes.

He waved a giant hand at Meena for her to come forward, and he greeted her in a lightly hushed voice, bending forward so he was closer to her level. "'Ello, the name's Rubeus Hagrid, Care 'o Magical Creature Professor an' Grounds Keeper for 'Ogwarts."

"Pleasure to meet you, Sir." She said politely, as she held out her hand.

He smiled warmly and he took it, his single hand enveloping Meena's entirely, his hands rough and coarse, and he lightly shook her hand, though her entire arm moved with his own small movement.

"Now 'en, Miss 'Ope, Dumbledore 'as told me to be on the look-ou' for yuh. Transfer, eh? C'mon then, we'll get yuh sorted." He raised his voice, again addressing the swarming children, "Righ', teh the cas'le! Follow me 'n everyone!" And he waved a hand through the air as he turned on his heel and stamped out of the station, the first years almost having to run at his heels to cope with this amazing stride.

Meena followed Professor Hagrid out of the station and up a small track until they came to a beautiful lake, the surface as flat and still as a mirror, reflecting the welcoming glow of hundreds of windows shining from the great castle that stood before them, a black silhouette against the blue of the evening sky.

She heard light gasps as the first years caught up round the corner, taking in their first vision of their new school. Meena looked around and a peal of laughter escaped her lips.

'="Boats?" she asked aloud to her new Professor.

He smiled down at her; her short physique just reaching his elbow. "It's tradition tha' the Firs' years take the boats."

He calmly guided them into the boats, sitting four students each – apart from Hagrids, he had one to himself, and even then it looked in danger of sinking – which then merrily bobbed their way along the calm waters. The children within the boats huddled together to talk to their sailing companions, looking up wondrously at the castle, which, close up, was positively monstrous; Meena had never seen anything taller than the towers which stood dotted about the castle.

Once inside the castle, Hagrid had led up many flights of stairs to a small room where a witch was waiting for them. She wore black robes trimmed with green tartan, little spectacles sat tentatively on her nose. A black witch's hat was propped upon her head, which was adorned with a multitude of green and black feathers, to match her tartan robes. Her hair was pulled back onto a tight bun at the base of her neck, just under her hat. Meena's hand instinctively came up to brush her wild mane out of her face – she'd forgotten to pull it back up, and it was now tumbling over her shoulders and whipping various first-years in the face every times she moved.

The witches face was sharp, yet not unkind, and her bird-like eyes flitted between the different students, eventually coming to rest upon Meena. Taking in her appearance, from the bright turquoise glasses to the bush of curls, Meena could see the woman's eyes darken in distaste. Her face screwed up slightly, as if someone had placed some very smelly old cheese under her nose. Her eyes moved on from Meena to Hagrid, her distaste apparently forgotten, she broke into a friendly smile that completely changed her stern looking eyes.

"Thank you, Hagrid. If you would, please." She gestured for Hagrid to move through a door behind her.

"Righ' you are, Professor McGonagall" he replied, shuffling his great mass through the small doorway. In the brief moment the door was open, Meena heard the buzzing of hundreds of people chatting and telling stories, though when the door closed again, the small room in which she stood fell silent once more. McGonagall was addressing the first years about houses. Meena listened closely, and thought she heard a slight twang of distaste when she proclaimed the last house, Slytherin.

"Let us begin the Sorting."


	2. Chapter 2 - Welcome to Hogwarts

_BRINGING HOPE TO HOGWARTS_

_This is my first EVER fanfic, guys! Please R&R, it'd really help an aspiring writer!_

_DISCLAMER; Harry Potter is copyright JK Rowling, all rights reserved. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the trademarks associated, no profit is being made from this piece of Fanfiction._

_**Chapter Two – Welcome to Hogwarts**_

Her speech finished, McGonagall made her way towards Meena past the chattering first-years. When she spoke, her tone was warm and welcoming, and draped with a thick, Scottish accent. 

"Miss Hope. Welcome to Hogwarts. We are currently awaiting the sorting." she held up a roll of parchment that Meena guessed held the names of the children stood before her. She pointed it at Meena, and continued. "You shall need sorting too. We shall start with the children," she waved her hand at those behind her, "and you shall remain here. I believe it is Professor Dumbledore's intention to introduce you before you're brought in. It's not often we get a transfer student."

Meena nodded her thanks, though her stomach had lurched at her words. The headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, was going to introduce her in front of the _whole school._ If there was something Meena tried to avoid at all costs, it was being the centre of attention. Meena felt her palms begin to sweat at the thought of all those different people looking at her.

Meena settled herself against the wall while McGonagall threw open the doors and led the children through into what she had called The Great Hall. Over the heads of the students, Meena managed to glimpse four, long tables running the length of the hall, all of which were crammed with excited students talking to their peers. Meena was surprised to find that the doors to the hall were left slightly agar whilst the sorting took place. She listened to somebody with an ancient, scratchy voice, sing a song of departure and turmoil in the schools past. She heard McGonagall shouting out the names of students, the list of which seemed to be never-ending, and heard whoever chose the houses sorting the little witches and wizards into their respective homes for the next seven years.

Finally with a shout for 'Zoric, Lucas!' from McGonagall, who was placed into Hufflepuff, Meena heard the introduction that was given by the headmaster, Dumbledore.

"To our new students, welcome! To our old friends, welcome back!" He paused whilst the applause that had erupted around the hall died down. "Now, I'm afraid I shall have to hold our marvellous feast for just a little while longer…" There were dismal groans from the students who had been eagerly awaiting their welcome back feast. Meena became even more nervous. _Here we go,_ she thought to herself. Dumbledore continued as if there'd been no interruption "…for Sixth years, I have an announcement to make.

You have a new student entering your midst this year! A transfer student from our dear friends in the North, Durmstrang! Now if you would, please join me in welcoming Miss Meena Hope!"

Dumbledore began to clap, and the rest of the hall followed his lead. The doors to which Meena had been hiding behind were suddenly thrown open. She recognised the huge bulk of Hagrid, and she smiled at him as she stepped tentatively out onto the bight atmosphere of the hall. She looked around. At the end of the hall closest to her was a table with who she concluded must be the teachers. She saw a tiny little wizard sat next to an enormous empty chair that could only belong to Hagrid. Further along there were two more empty seats; a golden, high backed chair in the very centre, and a smaller chair on its direct right. These must have belonged to the Headmaster and Deputy-Headmistress, who, she found, were standing facing her, waiving her forward.

She believed she had never seen such a beautiful room before. The high walls, decorated with the banners of the school houses, soared up and up until they disappeared behind a clever piece of magic that showed the clear nights' sky above them; Meena could easily make out the famous constellation of Orion. The remainder of the hall was illuminated by charmed candles that floated about the room, their light flickering beautifully off the ancient architecture. She saw the students, their faces bright with interest, their hands clapping wildly.

Dumbledore was everything Meena had expected him to be. Wearing long robes of shimmering blue that, even from this distance, Meena could see they matched his eyes perfectly. He had half-moon spectacles perched on the end of his nose, and hair as white as her own, with a beard to match which was neatly tucked into the belt of his robes.

As Meena stepped forward into the candlelight she tugged with all her might on the sleeves of her robes, pulling them all the way to her knuckles, and patted down her unruly hair in an attempt to tame it. She continued forward to Dumbledore and shook his outstretched hand.

McGonagall cleared her throat. Turning herself away from the Headmaster to face her, Meena found her to be stood next to an old, three legged stool, and holding up an old, patched hat.

Meena was confused, but she didn't want to look stupid in front of her new peers, so she took a few steps forward and sat down on the stool, her back straight and her hands clasped elegantly in her lap.

The instant she had sat on the stool, the applause stopped and every face was staring at her expectantly.

McGonagall stepped forward and placed the hat on her head, wrestling it over a few stubborn curls. The hat began to shuffle, and Meena almost panicked before she noticed no-body was looking alarmed.

_Calm down,_ she told herself inside her head.

"_Yes, please do." _replied another voice. Her head snapped round and she could she her Headmaster smiling at her in amusement.

The voice in her head continued.

_The hat is actually talking to me, this is absurd!_

"_Shh now," _it replied, _"older minds need more concentration, you know. How very interesting. There's intelligence here, vast intelligence, I can feel it. There's humour too, oho, yes, very funny." _Meena wasn't sure what the hat had found within her head, but it seemed to entertain it for a few moments before it started to speak again._ "Ah, here it is, a fierce desire for learning, how wonderful. And ambition, too, I see. But what is this? Defensive, I see? Very defensive, aren't we? Humm, okay, not to worry about that. So, where to put you? A mind like yours, so strong, so clever, but...i don't…I think…no...ah, yes,"_

The whole school seemed to lean forward on the edge of their seats to hear its assessments conclusion;

'SLYTHERIN!' it bellowed out loud.

The table on the far left erupted in applause, and Meena could see that they wore green and silver on their school robes. Good - she liked green.

She quickly scanned the other three tables, and saw they were only politely clapping. The house wearing red generally showed faces of disgust, the house in blue seemed totally unfazed, and the house in yellow, Dear Sam's old house, Hufflepuff, was the only table out of the three holding faces that smiled.

McGonagall removed the hat from her head, and led her to a seat, placed on the end of the Slytherin table, next to the first years, where a gleaming gold plate and matching cutlery sat waiting for her. From the staff table, the Headmaster proclaimed "Let the feast, begin!", and wondrous amounts of food appeared in front of her out of thin air. 

Roast duck, pies, mashed potatoes, tarts, sausages, vegetables, pasties, jugs of various drinks, legs of chicken, lamb chops. All sorts of various foods were scattered up and down the table. Meena, along with the first years, smiled, and helped herself to a large plate of various items, and tucked in.

After the plates had been cleared, the Headmaster stood at the front of the room and smiled warmly, his eyes seeming to look individually at each and every student in turn with a simple turn of his head. He assured everyone that the castle had been properly warded against the evil that waited outside, and urged anyone, student or staff, to step forward if they noticed anything suspicious. There were murmurings throughout the students at the sight of one of his hands, which was black and gnarled like the roots of a tree, though he managed to shake it off with an airy remark.

"But now, your beds await, as warm and as comfortable as you could wish, and I know that your top priority is to be well rested for your lessons tomorrow. Let us therefor say goodnight. Pip pip!"

There was the loud scraping of benches against stone and the Great Hall buzzed with chatter and the rustle of robes. The young students around Meena murmured nervously as two students from further down the Slytherin table wandered towards them; a boy and a girl.

The girl stopped at the front of the cluster of children, and the boy came up to the back of the group, near where Meena stood.

"Good evening. We," she gestured to herself and the boy "are Slytherins fifth year prefects. There are prefects in fifth, sixth and seventh years. If you have any issues, you come to us, or our Head of House, okay?"

She paused, whilst affirmative murmurs rippled through the collected children. "Good." She continued. "We're going to guide you to the Common Room and dorms. Slytherins are in the Dungeons. Follow me, stay close together now, its easy to get lost here in your first weeks."

She turned and strode from the Great Hall, the children shuffling after her. Once in the Entrance Hall, she took a left down a flight of stairs to a lower floor, along a corridor, and then she stopped.

"This is the entrance to the Dungeons. You wont find much down here, apart from our rooms, the Potions labs, and the office of our Head of House. It's a bit of a labyrinth, but you'll get used to it eventually."

She dipped through a small archway, and then they were going down another flight of stairs that wound round and round, and it got colder as they descended, the flames from the torches on the walls casting deep shadows and enlarged silhouettes on the opposite walls. The ground levelled out and then the Prefect was winding her way through corridors and arches with practiced ease. Meena tried to memorise it; Second left, right, right, middle fork, down another staircase, left archway, right, but she eventually lost it. She just hoped she would be able to follow someone back out to the Entrance Hall in time for her first lesson tomorrow.

Eventally, the girl stopped, and waited for the uneasy whispers from the first years to settle, and for their many footsteps to stop echoing off the tunnel walls. Meena looked around, but couldn't see anything of interest for the girl to be stopping for.

"This is the entrance to our common room. Its concealed from students of other houses, and you have to give it the correct password, otherwise you'll be sleeping out here in the hall."

Meena smirked as she saw the little girl in front of her shiver. She turned her attention back to the female Prefect, just as she was turning to face the wall.

"Listen up kids, for the moment, the password is 'Purity'."

_This girl is a nutter,_ Meena thought to herself, but then was proven entirely wrong as a great mahogany door melted through the bricks. There were a few stifles gasps of awe, before the girl twisted the great snake-shaped handle and pushed the door, which opened with a deep groan.

On the other side of the door was the common room;its walls were made of grey stone, lit by green lamps which glowed dimly onto heavy, intricately carved desks, leather wing-back arm chairs surrounding heavy stone mantles over roaring fires, tall, dark windows that showed nothing but black. Dotted around the room were more seating arrangements; green leather sofas and button-back chairs, bookcases as tall as the room, complete with sliding ladders, and in the centre of the room, creating the most light, a fantastic chandelier of green and clear crystals, silver snakes and thousands of flickering candles.

The male prefect behind Meena ushered them through the door and the girl stopped to talk once more.

"The common room; Its simple enough. Over there is the notice board, that section of desks is for studying only, stay away from the windows; they're warded, but you never know. Through that doorway is the boys dormitories," she pointed through the small archway set into the left-hand side wall, and then pointed to the right hand side of the room, "and over there is the girls'. I suggest you go and settle yourselves in, and make sure you're on time for class tomorrow; don't go letting down your house on your first day."

She walked away without any further notice, as did the other prefect, and Meena and the group of first years were left to make their own way from there. They all stood awkwardly for a moment, before Meena sighed hand headed in the direction of the girls' dormitory. She could hear the footsteps of the first year girls behind her. When she reached the archway, she stepped through and was greeted with a door and yet another staircase. Meena rolled her eyes. She was going to hate stairs by the time she was finished with this school. The door in front of her had a number four engraved on a silver plaque. The stairs headed down boasted a plaque with the numbers one, two and three, and the staircase heading up held the numbers five six and seven.

_Simple enough, _Meena thought, and stepped up the stairs until she reached the landing with a door with a number six. She pushed open the door and found herself in a rectangular room which held four four-poster beds draped with silver-embroidered green drapes. The walls here were still grey stone, but surrounding each bed, the walls were decorated with personal items; A green Slytherin banner hung beside one bed, another wall was littered with wizarding photo's, there was a calendar next to one bed with young wizards in various states of undress sporting Auror robes – Meena was sure none of the models were actually Aurors; they were far too pretty and pristine.

At the end of each bed, on the bar running across the top, further silver plaques hung with names engraved into them, in what looked like each girls' different handwriting. On the right there was _Millicent_ in a spiky hand, and _Daphne_, in a handwriting so old-fashioned it was almost illegible. On the left bed was _Pansy_, in neat, rounded letters, and the bed net to that had an empty plaque.

At the end of the room were two doors. She curiously pushed them open. One had shining marble sinks, with taps shaped like snakes, and four more doors, each holding another plaque, three of which held the letters, _M,D_ and _P. _The fourth was, once again, left blank. Through the other door was a room tiled in green, and more doors, this time frosted glass that held the same plaques as last time.

Meena backed out and went to sit at the bed with the unsigned plaque and walls empty of personal affections. She found her trunk next to her and popped open the latches. She was amused, and a little intrigued, to see that the sets of robes she had bought, all of which had been plain black with the Hogwarts crest, now boasted Slytherin green and the House crest with the serpent. She rifled through her possessions in search of some parchment and quill and ink.

Once located, she sat herself at the little writing desk that sat on the left side of her bed (beyond which was a dark mahogany wardrobe, whilst on the other side of the bed there was a simple set of draws and a night stand) and began to write a letter to Sam.

_Dear Sam,_

_So, I made it! The headmaster, Dumbledore, introduced me in front of the whole school – that was scary! _

_I've been sorted; I'm a Slytherin, which is good I suppose. I think this house is a bit obsessed with snakes – seriously, every tap, handle and carving I've seen had somehow had a snake in it – but I like it anyway._

_The common room has so many books it could be mistaken for a library – I can't wait to see the _actual _library here! _

She tapped her quill against the side of her glasses, and wondered what else to write. Eventually, she rolled up the parchment and placed it onto her desk, content to finish it tomorrow when she had more to fill Sam in on.

When she turned from her desk she was amused to see that the silver plaque at the end of the best now hosted her name, in her own handwriting, a lazy, rolling _Meena_ now lined the end of her bed.

Out in the stairwell, she heard the sound of footsteps and the murmur of three voices ascending the stairs. The door to the room was thrown open, and the simple room filled with the noise of chatter and laughter as three girls stepped through. They fell silent, still bunched in the doorway, when they caught sight of Meena standing stiffly by the side of her bed.

"Oh, hello." One said, stepping forward. Meena could see the shining of a badge, engraved with a _P_, sitting in her robes. The girl had a scrunched up face, sleek, black hair cut into an angular bob, and her eyes were somewhere between a cold grey and a dull blue, which looked out of place against her slightly dark skin. If it hadn't have been for those eyes, Meena would have believed this girl to have been of Mediterranean decent. She strode across the room and held out her hand. "I'm Pansy Parkinson."

Meena shook her outstretched hand and smiled. Pansy didn't smile back, but instead ran her eyes up and down Meena; from the scruffy black boots peeping out the bottom of her robes, to the messy while curls that fell about Meena's face, in such contrast with her own hair. It took her a moment, but she eventually nodded as if in acceptance.

"Meena Hope." Meena replied.

It was then that the next girl stepped forward. She was big, both in height and the width of her shoulders, with an unfortunate jaw that jutted out just a little too far, dark eyes, chestnut coloured hair that fell lankly to her shoulders, and an unfortunately placed wart on her forehead. She looked downright nasty, but when she held out her hand for Meena to shake, she smiled, and it was a warm, true smile that changed her persona entirely.

"Millicent Bulstrode, but I prefer Millie." She said, in a soft voice that Meena certainly didn't expect from someone who looked like Millie did.

_So you're the one with the dodgy calendar,_ Meena thought inwardly. Outwardly, she replied with a pleasant, "Pleased to meet you."

Lastly, the third girl stood forward to shake hands. "Daphne Greengrass. It's wonderful to meet you, Meena. I hope you find us accommodating and that you enjoy your time with your fellow Slytherins."

She then smiled, and it was dashing. She had perfect white teeth surrounded by plump lips. Her skin was rosy and she hadn't a blemish in sight. Her eyes were almond shaped, with beautifully long lashes, and they were the colour of warm honey.

"I'm already feeling right at home." Meena chuckled in response. Daphne laughed then, a high, tinkling laugh like bells. She swished her champagne-coloured hair over her shoulder, the loose curls falling down to her waist.

"We came here to collect you." Millie said, in her wispy, quiet voice.

"I'm sorry?" Meena replied.

This time, Pansy laughed, and quite unlike Daphne's soft peal, Pansy's laugh was a high shriek. "To come and meet the others!" she said through her laugh.

"Oh, right, Okay. One moment." Meena pulled her wand out of her pocket, and turned to the full-length mirror that was attached to the inside of their door. She swept her hair up in a loose bundle at the back of her head and stuck her wand through it. A few wayward curls fell out over her glasses and behind her ear, framing her face.

"Why did you do that?" Pansy asked, as they began to decent the stairs.

"My hair?" Meena asked, and Pansy nodded. "I'm not very good with having my wand in my pocket; I tent to end up sitting on it."

"Oh dear." Daphne said lightly.

"Indeed, its why I keep it in my hair, so it doesn't snap."

"Here we are." Pansy mumbled, when they'd reached the doorway to the common room. She cast her eyes about and, eventually finding her target, began to walk across the floor with a wave to the girls to follow.


	3. Chapter 3 - Checkmate

_BRINGING HOPE TO HOGWARTS_

_This is my first EVER fanfic, guys! Please R&R, it'd really help an aspiring writer!_

_DISCLAMER; Harry Potter is copyright JK Rowling, all rights reserved. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the trademarks associated, no profit is being made from this piece of Fanfiction._

_**Chapter three - Checkmate**_

They followed Pansy across the common room to one of the fire places surrounded by leather arm-chairs. Meena could see five boys sitting there; two were playing chess, one was reading and the other two were eating.

Pansy, Daphne and Millie all sank into chairs respectively; Millie slouched, Daphne sat gracefully with her back straight and ankles together, and Pansy leant over the side of her chair to watch boys playing chess.

Meena was left sitting on a small green chaise lounge.

The boys had all looked up from what they were doing when the girls had arrived. One of the boys playing chess stood and came to sit next to Meena. He was as handsome was Daphne was beautiful; He had dark, smooth skin, a strong jaw, full lips, and dark, inquisitive eyes. He smiled lightly at Meena.

"Blaise Zabini, it's a pleasure to welcome you to Slytherin, Miss Hope." His voice was deep and strong, and his hands, when he held one out to shake, were masculine and strong, yet the skin was soft and warm.

"Pleasure to be here, Mr Zabini."

He chuckled a dark, sensual chuckle, and replied "Oh please, Blaise is fine."

"Then please, call me Meena." she smiled back.

He then shifted on the chaise lounge to point out the two, rather chunky boys who were sat close together eating what looked like an apple pie. "That there is Vince Crabbe." one of the boys waved, his mouth full, and crumbs fell out when he tried to speak. "Charming, Vince. That's Greg Goyle."

Goyle swallowed and cleared his throat and managed a simple "Hello." before going back to the pie.

At that point, that boy who had been reading looked up. He had shaggy, slightly curly hair that fell into his eyes, which were a warm shade of hazel. He had a long nose which was smattered with freckles and a shy smile. He leant over the arm of his chair and stuck a hand out for Meena to shake.

"Theodore Nott, call me Theo, Theodore, Nott, whatever, I'm not fussy." he said.

Meena inclined her head, and with another slight smile, Theo turned his attention back to his book. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"And that there is Draco, who is simultaneously being a prat ignoring you _and_ losing at chess."Blaise continued.

Then the boy spoke without moving his attention from the chessboard. "I am not losing, and I'm not ignoring her."

He moved a piece on the board – Meena noticed he was playing with the white pieces.

"There, checkmate." He said, final looking up with a smirk.

"_What?" _Blaise exclaimed and hurried over the board, where indeed, his king was being forced over by a bishop.

"Now that's all done," Draco said, standing up and claiming Blaise's seat on the chaise lounge next to Meena. "Nice to meet you, Meena. Welcome to Slytherin."

In the firelight, his eyes swam like molten silver, his skin was so pale he was almost white, and Meena thought his hair may have just been the shiniest and most well-kept hair she had ever seen, and it shone gold in the firelight, though Meena could see it was actually closer to a Platinum white than golden when away from the fireside. She thought he and Daphne looked strikingly similar.

Meena smiled and re-adjusted her glasses, pushing them up her nose. "Likewise." Then, to herself more quietly; "_Malfoy, Crabbe and Nott…"_

"I recognise you're three names." She said, indicating Draco, Vince and Theo.

She noticed everyone began to shuffle awkwardly and avoid eye contact - Vince had even stopped eating - apart from Theo, he was staring at her as if daring her to continue. For a few horrible moments, everyone was silent and the tension was thick in the air.

Then thankfully, Theo cleared his throat and offered flatly; "Our fathers have been in the news recently."

"Really?" Meena asked. "That's not where I remember them from, I think," _Remember them, HA! Understatement of the year…_ "But why're they in the news?"

Draco glanced suspiciously at her. "Have you been living under a rock all summer?"

Meena shrugged lightly. "Something like that."

It was silent again for a few moments, then; "They broke into the Ministry!" bursted from Pansy's lips. At once, all three boys' heads turned to her, and they glared daggers at her; she visibly shrank back into her chair.

"Yes, thank you, Pansy." Draco said coldly.

"Oh. Azkaban?" Meena asked, and Draco inclined his head ever so softly. "I see."

"Is that it?" Vince asked. "Just, 'I see'?"

Meena shrugged once more. "What else would you like me to say? Do you wish for me to tell you that I am sorry?"

"Well, no, but…" he mumbled.

"There were are then."

Everybody was still pointedly not looking at each other – Draco was stock still beside Meena and Theo was glaring off into the distance.

It was then that Blaise mumbled "_I can't believe he beat me."_

Everybody physically relaxed from the tension still thick in their little circle, and then Daphne said to him; "Again, you mean? He beats you every time."

"He beats everybody every time." Pansy chimed in, and she beamed at Draco with intense adoration. Meena was slightly disturbed by the almost obsessive glint that had entered her eyes, and she noticed Draco lean back ever so slightly, a little frown pulling at his eye brows.

"Err, right." Draco said, and then he turned to Meena. "Do you play?"

The atmosphere was still a little strained, but Meena was thankful for the diversion Blaise had –whether knowingly or not – created. "I haven't played for a while, but I'll give you a game, sure."

They swapped seats with Blaise – Draco took the white pieces again, leaving Meena with Black. As they played, Meena noticed Theo's eyes would occasionally slip over his book to the game, and he would make subtle shifts of his head whenever Draco made an obvious move.

Around them, people had begun discussing their summer. Pansy moaned that her Father had promised to take her to Paris, but had pulled out at the last minute due to being too busy.

"He's always busy these days." she sighed.

Millie said she had visited distant family in America, Vince and Greg continued to eat, Theo didn't say anything but continued to read, Blaise talked about the new country house his Mother had just bought – eight bedrooms and all – whilst Daphne moaned that her little sister, who Meena learnt to be Astoria, had tried to bringing a boy home to meet their parents and which lead to an argument all night about how she was too young to be involving herself with boys, which had climaxed in Astoria getting desperately lost within the Floo system and an evening at the Ministry trying to relocate her.

"It was all so desperately childish, the way she stormed off into the Floo, which of course proved Mother and Fathers' point completely." Daphne finished.

Meena only half paid attention – she had found no difficulties slipping back into the theories and strategy of chess, and had been focusing mainly on the game. Greg and Vince had just finished sharing their third pie between them when Meena triumphantly moved a pawn into position and smirked up at her opponent.

"Checkmate."

"_No way."_ She heard Blaise breathe.

Draco formed a steeple with his fingers, elbows resting forward on his knees and he surveyed the board. "You beat me with a pawn?" he asked.

"A pawn? Seriously?" Theo asked, shifting out from behind his book and tiling his head over Meena's shoulder. She turned and grinned at him. Draco, Blaise and Theo observed the board for a little, before Draco huffed and pushed over his king, which was instantly pounced upon by Meena's little black pawn.

"Wow, well done Meena." Theo said, clapping a hand on her shoulder. She instantly stiffened, so much so that everybody noticed.

_Get it off, get it off…_

Theo removed his hand and Meena let out a sigh of relief. Everybody was observing her quietly. "Are you okay?" Millie asked in her hushed voice from a few seats down.

Meena cleared her throat. "Yeah, uhm, sorry. I'm not great with physical contact."

Pansy frowned. "You shook all our hands, though." She pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm alright with hands, but anything else…." She waved her hands about to indicate the rest of her body, "gets me a little… uneasy. I've been like it for…well… a while, anyway. Sorry." 

She looked around and found eight pairs of eyes searching her questioningly, and she felt a blush of embarrassment light up her cheeks.

And then Draco shrugged in a more elegant way than Meena had ever seen anybody pull off before.

"No need to apologise; we all have our little quirks." He said, and then scratched his left forearm.

That seemed to still their curiosity, and Vince and Greg started a mumbled conversation between themselves.

Then Daphne leaned forward and pulled lightly on one of Meena's messy curls, letting it go so it sprang back towards her face.

"So is this natural?" she asked.

"My curls? Yeah, it's always been a little hard to tame." Meena replied.

Pansy rolled her eyes at Daphne. "Not the curls, the colour. I mean, its _white._ Like, old lady white."

Daphne looked appalled at her friend. "_Pansy!_ That was rude. Anyway, I like it, it's very individual."

"Uh, thanks." Meena said shyly. "And uh, sort of. I don't use dye, if that's what you mean."

"Then how'd it get like that? It almost seems to shimmer." Blaise said in his deep voice.

"_Shimmer?_ Seriously, Blaise, are you a girl?" Draco chuckled.

"What?" Blaise asked, shrugging. "I've never seen hair like it before on some-one so young."

"Well…" Meena started, "It's sort of the uh, after effects of drinking a rather unstable mix of potions."

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "An unstable mix of potions? Sounds dangerous."

"Yeah, uh, it, well, was. Anyway, it's a long story. Pansy, I really love those earrings." Meena said to divert the attention.

Pansy's face lit up and she started rattling on about gemstones and their qualities, and Meena hoped that nobody had noticed. But alas, she didn't miss the scrutinising look Draco, Blasie and Theo shared.

_Damn, that was pretty obvious. _

The girls had thoroughly engrossed themselves in talk of jewellery – even Millie, who really didn't look like the jewellery wearing sort was talking about emeralds, so Meena turned to the boys for conversation instead.

"So, any of you guys play Quidditch?" She asked.

Theo shuddered behind his book. "I'm not a fan of heights." He mumbled, turning a page.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "And he's also terrible on a broom. We do though." He said, with a wave to himself, Draco, Greg and Vince.

Meena was surprised Greg and Vince played – she couldn't imagine anyone of that size being very graceful on a broom.

"We're the beaters." Greg said with a lazy grin.

"Makes sense." Meena said with a nod.

"I'm a chaser and Draco's been the seeker since second year, isn't that right, Draco?" Blaise said.

"Yeah," Draco said, as he laid out the old chess pieces into a velvet lined box – green, of course. "But I'm dropping the team this year."

This was obviously news to everyone, not just Meena, as the boys all turned to look with varying degrees of interest; Theo was slightly perplexed, but he didn't lower his book, Greg and Vince seemed confused, as if their brains hadn't quite caught what he had said, and Blaise was looking unbelievably stunned.

"What? You can't _leave!_" Blasie moaned.

"I can, and I am. I'm too busy this year." She stood up, chess box under his arm. "I'm going to bed; first night back, you know, I would like to re-settle myself. Good evening to you all." And with that, he left their little circle by the fireside and strode across the room to the boys' stairs, disappearing round the corner with a flourish of expensive robes.

"Yeah, me too." Meena said. "I've still got to unpack. Goodnight Theo, Blaise, Greg, Vince. Girls, I suppose I'll see you later."

Blaise, who had been frowning at the stairs to the boys' dorms turned to Meena, his frown melting into a smile. "I hope we made you comfortable Meena. I'm sure we'll see you again in the Great Hall for breakfast."

"Sure. Night" she night, and a chorus of "Good night" was repeated back to her.

She made her way up the stairs and began to unpack her trunk into the chest of draws and wardrobe next to her bed. Noting that Duke's cage was empty – she supposed he'd been taken where ever it was all the other owls lived – she stuffed it at the bottom of her wardrobe, out of the way, then she grabbed her wash bag and made her way to the fancy, green tiled bathroom.

She noticed that somehow, the other girls' stuff had already been laid out, even though Meena had been first up to the room and they had then spent the entire evening with her.

_Magic, Duh._

She was amused to see that everything was either green or silver; three tooth brushes of varying shades of green sat in silver goblets besides the silver sinks, three silver hair-brushed sat beside the sinks under the silver-framed mirrors and three sets of fluffy towels in emerald, forest and grass green sat folded neatly on the shelves. Even the soaps and various other bottles Meena could see through the open doors of their showers were green or silver.

Meena rolled her eyes at the gaudy display of house pride and set her toothbrush – plain white- in the empty silver goblet beside her personal sink, and prepared herself for bed.

Ten minutes later, Meena walked out the bathroom into the main room, her hair was in a plait and she wore black pyjama's that reached her ankles to wrists. She settled on her bed and reached for one of her books that she had stashed in her bedside table – it was a muggle fantasy book, and she was sure it wouldn't be warmly welcomed here, so she kept it out of sight – and read in silence for a whole fifteen minutes before the other three girls walked in.

They all went about preparing for bed and before she knew it, she had three semi-clothed witches in front of her wriggling into their nightgowns whilst holding conversation with one another. Meena kept her eyes firmly on her book.

_Don't these girls want any privacy?_ She thought.

The another voice inside her head responded _They've spent six years sharing this room together; they're probably as close as sisters._

_And I'm an intruder in their sanctuary, _she continued, glancing at the walls plastered with photos and dodgy calendars and other personal effects. _Brilliant._

The girls struggled into their beds and the lights dimmed of their own accord. Meena put her book away and slipped her glasses off of her face.

"Good night, girls, welcome back!" Daphne's pretty voice sang out in the darkness.

She was answered by three more "Good Nights."

"Oh, and Meena?" Pansy asked from across the room – Daphne was next to Meena, across from her was Pansy, and next to her, across from Meena was Millie.

"Mmhm?"

"Before you get any ideas, Draco's mine." She said merrily.

Meena chuckled. "Ha, before _you_ get any ideas, Pansy, I really don't care."

Pansy made a noise like she didn't quite believe her, but she made no further comment. Meena pulled her beds drapes shut – she noticed none of the other girls had – set up a couple of silencing charms around her bed, and a charm to make the drapes impenetrable to anyone but her, and then, finally settled herself for sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 - Breakfast Defence

_BRINGING HOPE TO HOGWARTS_

_This is my first EVER fanfic, guys! Please R&R, it'd really help an aspiring writer!_

_DISCLAMER; Harry Potter is copyright JK Rowling, all rights reserved. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the trademarks associated, no profit is being made from this piece of Fanfiction._

_**Chapter four – Breakfast Defence**_

Meena awoke in the darkened cocoon that was her fully-closed bed. Her bed sheets were wrapped tightly around her legs, and her pyjamas were stuck to her body with sweat. She pulled a few damp curls out of her face and reached for her wand (Which was above the headboard of her bed, on a shelf so small it could only be for wands), and undid the silencing and impenetrable charms on her drapes.

Pulling them aside and slipping on her bright turquoise glasses, she was happy to see the other three girls still sleeping soundly in their beds.

She flicked her wand and mumbled _'Tempus'_, and numbers glowed briefly from her wand, reading _0600_.

So it was six am. _That was a long nightmare._

As quietly as she could she slipped from her bed and into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her so she wouldn't wake the girls with the light or sound. Once inside the bathroom she grabbed her towels – they were black – from the shelf and stepped inside the little shower with an _M_ carved next to it.

Once safely inside her own shower, she cast a simple locking charm, and only then, did she peel off her nightclothes and step under the hot, steaming water. She washed vigorously, as was her routine after every nightmare – _Wash away the dreams; _that's what Sam had told her to do.

When she was clan, she remained standing under the scalding water and she looked down at her body.

"_I hate you." _She said, to nothing but her own skin.

She sighed and stepped out of the shower, rubbing she skin dry and twisting her dripping hair up in a towel, before she replaced her old nightclothes – after she spelled the nights dirtiness away – pulling them down to her ankles and wrists, and then pushed her door open.

Millie was in the bathroom, in her nightgown, and she gave Meena a still-half-asleep wave, before stumbling into her own shower. Meena chuckled and brushed her teeth, cast a drying charm on her hair, and then went in search of her clothes. She found them quickly (And retreated back to the dressing part of her shower to change in privacy) and was the first out into the common room, after she had grabbed her old leather rucksack that was full of books.

She waited in the common room for a friendly face -she had already forgotten the way up to the Great Hall. She was just about to go and see if any of the girls were ready, but then she heard her name softly called across the room.

She turned to the speaker and found the sixth year boys – all five of them – walking to the door and waving her over. She stepped in line with a cheery "Morning".

Blasie smiled down at her – she barely reached his shoulder – and asked, "You weren't waiting for Millie, Pansy and Daphne, were you?"

"Uh, yeah, I was. Why?" Meena replied as they stepped through the hidden doorway out into the dungeons.

Theo looked back at her with a chuckle, flicking a wayward curl out of his eye. "Because we won't be seeing them for another half hour."

"_At minimum." _Draco added.

"Really?" Meena asked as they began their first ascent of stairs of the day. "Why?"

"Because they're getting ready. You know, hair, make-up, what-ever else girls do that takes so damn long in the mornings." Balsie explained.

"Oh." Meena said feebly. "Do all the girls in Slytherin dress so… impeccably?"

Draco shrugged. "Most of them; but its what's expected really. Can't have the freshest generation of pureblood looking like rag-dolls now, can we?"

"I guess not." Meena said. They were going _down_ stairs now. "Is everyone in Slytherin a pure-blood?"

"No." Said Theo. "We get the occasional half-blood, or people with just a bit too much half-blood ancestry to be completely pure now and then but i don't recall any Slytherin being a muggleborn."

"They're not welcome here." Draco said with finality.

Meena scowled. "Oh."

They were going up a spiral staircase that Meena was sure was the first set they had gone _down_ last night, and sure enough, they emerged into the brightly lit entrance hall not much later. Despite the early hour, Meena could still hear the buzz of people enjoying breakfast in the Great Hall.

They sat down at the Slytherin table and helped themselves to breakfast; Vince and Greg had two plates each. Draco and Blaise had poured themselves coffee, and Meena and Theo were sharing a teapot. Meena had just finished her scrambled egg and bacon on toast when Pansy, Daphne and Millie finally showed their faces at breakfast.

Daphne had a dainty breakfast of fresh fruit and yoghurt, Pansy had pancakes with blueberries and Millie had a bacon sandwich. Draco was just pouring out his second cup of coffee.

"Meena, can you pass me the milk, please?" he asked.

She passed him the milk and he nodded his thanks. Meena was withdrawing her hand when it was snatched up by Pansy's long-nailed hand, and she turned it palm up across the middle of the table.

"Hey, what's this? Oh, ew." She said, wrinkling her nose and dropping Meena's hand like a stone. Meena cradled her hand to her chest and looked at the table-top; she could feel the embarrassed blush that was crawling up her cheeks.

"Hey," she heard Blasie say, "How'd you get that?"

She looked up, and apart from Pansy –who was making a fuss of pushing the remainder of the breakfast away in disgust – Meena just saw open curiosity. So she slowly pulled her hand away from her chest and laid it flat on the table. On her palm, running from the base of the index finger, diagonally across the flat, and disappearing under the sleeve of her robes was a brutal scar – murky whitish pink in the centre, fading to a darker purple on the edges. It looked a raw as if she had cute her hand yesterday.

She saw her companions at the table wince in sympathy.

"Well," She said, "I uh, suppose you could say I did it."

"_What?" _Pansy asked, still scowling and still looking disgusted. "That's so disgusting; I can't believe you willingly did that to yourself."

Daphne was staring at Pansy in annoyance, Millie was looking like she was trying to tell Pansy to shut up with her mind, Greg and Vince were still eating, Blaise was staring at Pansy in disbelief, Draco was still staring at Meena's hand, and Theo was watching her face intently.

Meena's face was very red, a strong mix of embarrassment and anger. _"What?_" she hissed. "You think I would do this to myself? It wasn't done willingly you daft bloody-"

"Good to see you're making friends." A deep voice drawled from over Meena's shoulder. She closed her eyes slowly and mumbled _"Fuck"_ to herself, before she swivelled in her seat to face whichever teacher it was that was behind her.

He was tall, and was almost black from head-to toe, with his straight black hair, black robes perfect, not a fold out of place, to his shiny black shoes. Even his deep-set eyes were so brown they looked black too. Only his skin, which was waxy and sallow, was the only part of him that wasn't black, and even then it was so pale it was practically white. He looked down his strong, hooked nose at her, his face a mask of indifference.

And Meena had no idea who he was.

Just then, Draco cleared his throat beside her. "Meena, this is Professor Snape, our Head of House, and old Potions professor, though I believe he has taken the position of Defence, teacher, is that correct, Professor?"

"Indeed, Mr Malfoy." He said with a slight inclination of his head.

"It's nice to meet you, Professor." Meena said kindly. _This is Professor Snape, the potions master with whom I've heard so much about? Fantastic! _"I must say I am disappointed to hear of your new position on the staff, Sir. I've read a couple of your publications in Brewing_ Bi-Monthly_ and was enthralled to hear I'd be one of your students. I am, however, pleased to hear that I'll still be a student of yours, as I believe I was put down for the Defence Against the Dark Arts class this year."

"I am glad to hear the newest addition to my House has a mind adequate to our expectations." His eyes flickered to Vince and Greg, who were_ still _eating, and his lip curled just slightly. He then looked down at the parchments he was holding in his hands and his eyes flicked back and forth as he read. "I shall be seeing you all soon." He said, laying a pile of nine sheets besides Meena's elbow and stalking off further down the table.

Blasie twisted his head to the side to read from the sheets. He picked them up and rifled through them. "Looks like we've got Defence first." He handed out each time table accordingly. "Blimey, Meena, you're doing loads this year! Defence, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy."

"Hey, same as me, though I'm doing Ancient Runes instead of Herbology, and I wouldn't do Care of Magical Creatures ever again; that class is a joke." Said Draco.

Theo consulted his own time-table. "I'm the same as you, Meena, just without the Arithmancy."

Blaise hummed, then "I'm the same too, if you swap the last two for History of Magic and Ancient Runes. Oh, and drop Herbology."

"Well I'm doing Defense, Charms, Astronomy, Transfiguration, and Divination." Pansy said, rather proudly.

"I'm the same as you Pansy, but with Arithmancy too." Said Daphne.

"Same here." Millie added softly.

Greg and Vince didn't stop eating enough to mention their own N.E.W.T level classes.

Blaise hurriedly drank the last of his coffee, set down his cup and said "Right, well, we all best be off to Defence."

When they reached the classroom, Snape was already there – though they all swore they saw him still sitting at the teachers' table when they left the hall – but as they were the first set of students, and his own house, he greeted them with a quick "Please find some suitable seats."

They paired off onto the desks; Daphne and Pansy, Greg and Vince, Blaise and Theo, Meena and Draco, which left Millie to sit by herself.

Meena leant across the gap between desks and said "I'll sit with you in Transfiguration if you want?"

"Okay." She replied with a small smile. Meena felt terrible. She knew that the reason Mille was on her own was because the addition of herself to their group made them an uneven number. She hoped Millie didn't get anybody too stupid sitting next to her.

As they waited for the other students to arrives, they looked about at their Professors idea of Décor. There were heavy curtain pulled over the curtains, blocking all daylight, and the walls were littered with paintings of particularly gruesome scenes. Some moved and some didn't, which led to a mini debate between the Slytherins about whether they didn't move because they were muggle paintings or because the people in the scenes they depicted were dead – Meena thought that latter.

Once the class was full, Professor Snape stood in front of his desk, arms folded, and scrutinised every pair of seats (Millie had ended up with a boy from Ravenclaw.)

"I have not asked you to take out your books." He said, shooting a particularly harsh glare at a Gryffindor girl with wild brown hair. "I wish to speak to you and I want your fullest attention. You have had five teachers in this subject so far, I believe."

_Wow, these kids must be rubbish, that's one for each year, _Meena thought to herself as Snape took off on a slow walk between the desks.

He described the ever changing, dangerous beauty of the Dark Arts, his voice caressing the imaginings of pain and suffering, using his detailed pictures for examples. He went on to describe how to understand one's opponent, one must understand _all_ types of magic, both evil and benign.

"Has an Inferius been seen then?" Asked a girlin Gryffindor red with a long dark plait running down her back. "Is it definite? Is he using them?"

There was no question who she meant when she said 'he'.

Professor Snape had reached the front of the class once more and turned to face the room. "The Dark Lord has used Inferi in the past, and as we know from his persistent use of the Unforgiveables, he has a few favourites that he regularly uses. From the past, it is safe to assume he would be using Inferi once more." 

"This term, we shall be covering non-verbal spellwork. Who can tell me what advantages non-verbal spellwork can bring to a duel?"

Instantly, a hand shot up in the air, and Professor Snape ignored it. He ignored the girl for so long that eventually, she just burst out her answer.

"_Your-adversary-has-no-warning-about-what-spell-you-are-about-to-perform-giving-you-a-second-long-advantage."_ The words tumbled out her mouth in a rush, and she heaved a great breath once she was done.

Draco slid a slip of parchment over to her. She unfolded it and read, in Draco's perfect hand; _That's Granger; Gryffindor, Know-it-all, good for nothing goody-two-shoes. _

Beside them, Pansy snapped her fingers in a commanding way, gesturing for Meena to hand over the parchment. Meena stared daggers at her, scribbled _I am not your dog_, and handed the parchment to Pansy, who quickly responded, snickering at Meena's note, and then passed it back.

Meena unfurled it and saw Pansy's girlish hand beneath her own and Draco's.

_And she's super ugly. Not to mention the fact her blood is a muddy as her hair._

Beside her, Draco chuckled lightly. Meena threw a disgusted glance at Pansy, who unfortunately didn't notice, because she was staring with glee at the Professor.

Snape had swooped upon the girl, Granger, and he was saying, "An answer copied almost word for word from _the Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6_."

Draco and Pansy sniggered on either side of her. And that's how her lesson continued; Snape would ask a question, Granger would raise her hand, the Professor would ignore her until she burst out her answer, Snape would dismiss it dispassionately, Draco and Pansy would snigger, and then the cycle would continue.

By the end of the lesson, Meena was wishing more and more that she had sat next to Millie instead.


	5. Chapter 5 - Potions Stars

_BRINGING HOPE TO HOGWARTS_

_This is my first EVER fanfic, guys! Please R&R, it'd really help an aspiring writer!_

_DISCLAMER; Harry Potter is copyright JK Rowling, all rights reserved. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the trademarks associated, no profit is being made from this piece of Fanfiction._

_**Chapter Five – Potions Stars**_

After Defence, the Slytherin's all made their way down the marble staircase to their next classes. Pansy, Daphne and Millie stopped outside a door on the ground floor.

"So what do you ladies have now?" asked Blaise.

"Divination." Millie replied softly.

"Oh Merlin, I can't believe you guys are still taking that class!" chuckled Theo.

Daphne smirked. "Oh, we don't take if for the lesson plan."

The girls clustered around the door – there was not one male taking divination this year – visibly swooned as the door in front of them open with a soft creak and the Professor stepped partway out.

"Please, join me once again ladies." He said, swooping an arm into his classroom. He stood to the side whilst the girls all flowed by – Millie with a small wave. Once all the girls were in, he turned to Meena, Draco, Theo and Blaise.

"Are you joining me today, children?" he asked.

Meena stared. _Are these people aware that their Professor has no shirt on…?_ The man had flowing hair in a similar colour to Draco, and his eyes were unbelievably blue. He also had a very chiselled body, strong and muscular. _But still, he could at least put a shirt on, no matter how pretty he thinks he is…_

Someone elbowed her none too lightly in the ribs. "S-sorry, Professor, no, we were just seeing some friends off." She stuttered.

He walked forwards. _Hooves? Wait, a horse, in divination what…? Ohh…_

The centaur stood before them, his palomino body silky in the hall-way torchlight. "I am no Professor," he said softly. "I am Firenze."

Meena could hear the boys behind her snickering. _He hasn't held his hand out in greeting…what do I do? Curtsey? No, bow, yeah, that'd do it, be respectful. _

Meena gave a slight bow to the centaur. "Meena Hope."

Firenze nodded knowingly. "Ahh," he said, in recognition. "You are a Child of the stars, Hope, we centaurs have seen your name for many years. It is an honour to meet you."

The boys had stopped snickering now, and Meena rose out of her bow. "I thank you for your welcome, Firenze, but for now, we have lessons that need to be attended."

"Of course, Child of the stars, we will meet again." He replied with finality, and he turned and entered into his classroom.

"All…right. That was weird." She said at large, before turning around to face her friends. They were staring at her oddly. "What?" she asked.

They remained staring at her, making her hugely uncomfortable.

"Seriously, what? Please stop staring."

"Alright," Draco said, "Anything for you, _Child of the stars!" _

And then he, Blaise and Theo fell about laughing.

Meena huffed in irritation. "I thought there was something seriously wrong! Come one guys, don't do that!"

She began to walk away, towards the entrance to the dungeons. "Hey, where are you going, Meena?"

"Potions." She replied tartly.

The boys all swore and began running to catch up.

They steered her through the Labyrinthine dungeons until they reached a door that they pushed open to reveal a most welcoming sight to Meena; the Potions lab.

"Ahh, now who do we have here?" In the centre of the room stood a man in bright emerald green robes, the buttons on his waistcoat strained so much it appeared they would pop off any moment. He was short and had no hair, his shiny bald head reflecting the torchlight of the dungeon classroom, and his face was dominated by a spectacular handlebar moustache, underneath which he was smiling brightly.

Around the room sat the rest of the students. From the colour of their robes, Meena spotted four Ravenclaws, three Gryffindors, and one Hufflepuff.

"Excuse us Professor, we were waylaid by Firenze." Blaise said smoothly.

"Ah!" The professor exclaimed loudly, making more than one person jump, "No matter, I hadn't yet started. Sit down at the bench and get your books out."

The four Slytherins piled onto the last available bench and set their bags down. Once they were rested, the Professor began to speak once more.

"Its wondrous to meet you all. As you know, I'm Professor Slughorn. Now then, I've prepared some potions for you to look at, just for a spot of fun. They're all things you shall be able to brew once you've passed your N.E.W.T.s, and you should know them already, even if you've never brewed them. Anyone know what this is?"

He pointed at the cauldron closest to the Slytherins, and all four of them raised their hand, along with one of the Gryffindors, who Meena was unsurprised to see was the clever girl Draco and Pansy had made fun of in Defence…Granger, was it?

Slughorn pointed at Meena. "Yes Miss…uh?"

"Hope, Sir. Its Veritaserum, Sir. It's a truth potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth- At least, the truth that they believe. Odourless and colourless; it is virtually undetectable."

"Very good! And this one?" he asked, indicating a large bubbling cauldron near the Ravenclaws. They all looked curious, but unsure. This time, the three Gryffindor's put their hands up, as did Meena. This time, Professor Slughorn asked one of the boys from Gryffindor with red hair.

"Ron Weasley, sir. That's Polyjuice Potion."

Meena nodded in agreement at the slowly bubbling, muddy potion. She noticed Draco, who was in her line of sight, studying the cauldron intensely.

"Excellent! And this one?"

This time, only Meena and Granger put their hands up. He pointed at Granger. "Yes my dear?"

"Hermione Granger, sir. That's Amortentia!" she said excitedly.

"Indeed it is." Slughorn praised, who then turned towards Meena. "And do you know what it does, dear?"

"It's an incredibly potent love potion sir, many believe it to the strongest in the world."

"Indeed, may I ask how you recognised it?" the potions master asked.

"Indeed, you may," Meena said. "Amortentia is unique in that it is the only love potion that resembles any of it ingredients; it gets its sheen from the Mother-of-pearl used in step six, and the steam that rises in unique spirals."

Slughorn was looking immensely pleased. Granger, however, looked like someone had stolen her thunder. Not to be out-done, she stood up from behind her bench and began to speak rather hurriedly, drawing surprise from the Professor.

"It's supposed to smell differently to each person, depending on what attracts them!" she took a deep breath. "For example I smell freshly cut grass and new parchment and-" She stopped abruptly when she noticed almost everyone in the room was snickering at her. Clearing her throat, she went back to her seat and sat down.

"Yes, well, alright then." Professor Slughron then went on to describe an interesting little potion called Felix Felicis.

"It makes you lucky!" Granger cried out – many of the other students rolled their eyes. Meena saw Draco finally turn from still staring intently at the Polyjucie potion to the small vial in the Professors hands, and like so many other students in the room, he looked hungry for it.

A boy from Ravenclaw asked Slughorn a few excited questions, and then the Professor continued.

"So, how are you to win my fabulous prize? Well, to turn to page ten of _Advanced Potion Making."_

Meena tuned the rest of his speech out as she saw what they would be brewing; The Draught of Living Death.

_Excellent._

There was a bit of a rush to the store room, but they all managed to get their ingredients without incident. Before long, the room was full with blue steam, the sound of knives slicing, flames and rustling book pages.

The four Slytherins all appeared to be about the same level in terms of skill. Meena was on the end of the bench, next to the wall, with Draco next to her, and then Blaise and Theo beyond him.

Slughorn made rounds of the room, nodding appreciatively at cauldrons or wincing when someone from Ravenclaw cut their roots just a bit too large.

Meena looked to her next instructions. It was to cut up the Sopophorous Bean. _Well that's stupid, you crush it._ Meena rolled her eyes and retrieved her knife, crushing the bean under the blade and adding the juices to her cauldron, and was rewarded with the potion turning a perfect shade of lilac with a light hiss. Slughorn turned at the sound and beamed across the room at Meena, and then turned once more, when an echoing hiss replied from the Gryffindor bench, where a dark-haired boy's potion had also just tuned lilac.

Draco attempted some small talk with Slughorn, but was stilled when Slughorn barley graced him with an answer. Theo and Blaise chuckled and Draco scowled at his potion for the remainder of the class.

Meena stirred her cauldron, remembering to add the counter-clockwise stir to every seventh clockwise stir, and her potion turned a pale baby pink. She smiled. _I love potions. _One more set of stirs, and her potion cleared completely, like water.

Meena glanced around. Draco's potion was Lilac, Theo's was a darker purple, and Blaise's was fuchsia pink. The Ravenclaws all seemed rather level-headed, even when one boy's potion produced a light flurry of bright pink ash, dusting himself off an continuing once more. The Hufflepuff had his back to her, and at the Gryffindor table, Granger was looking angry and flustered, the red-head had a cauldron of what looked like liquorice and the dark haired boy was beaming, and as Meena watched, he added a counter-clockwise stir and his potion turned pale pink, then clear, too.

"Times up, stop stop now!" there was an audible sigh. Slughorn wandered between the potions, dismissing all four of the Ravenclaws' concoctions, he shook his head at the dark colour of the lone Hufflepuff's potion.

When he reached the dark haired boy, he gave a cry of delight. "The clear winner! Excellent, excellent, Harry! Good Lord, it's clear you've inherited your mothers' talent, she was a dab hand at Potions, Lily was!"

Then Theo cleared his throat.

"Do excuse me, sir, but you didn't check our table."

The Professor looked quite taken aback, as if he had forgotten they were even there, and then, with a wink to the boy named Harry that said '_I need to check, because I'm the Professor, but I know you're the best anyway, my boy!'_ he weaved his way across the room, emerald green robes trailing after him, and landed at the end of their bench.

The boys and Meena stood back and let him observe.

"No," he passed Theo's dusty pink potion, "Not Quite," he said to Blaise's fuchsia, "Almost, but not a spot on out Harry's," he said as he passed Draco's now rose-petal coloured potion, and then he stopped at Meena's wide eyed.

"Good Heavens!" He cried. "Two in the same class! Well this has never happened before! Fantastic…but how to test them? Oho! Right then."

He levitated the two cauldrons to the middle of the class, clearing a bench with another sweep of his wand. "Gather round, then class!"

The Potions class shuffled forward and surrounded the Professor, who was holding up two leaves. He dropped them into the potions, and they both shrivelled up and disappeared with light crackling noises.

"Humm…well then. There can only be one winner I'm afraid." He paused, as if to think. "Ah ha! Here we are Harry." He handed over the small bottle of Felix Felicis to the boy, "And for you my dear, how about fifty house points? Eh? Well done then, Harry, Miss Hope, now go back and clean up."

"That was _so_ unfair!" Theo hissed, and Blaise and Draco made to agree.

Silently, Meena agreed too, but she just shrugged. "I'll prove my worth next time." She said, scooping up her Mortar and Pestle and making her way to the supply store, where she passed the boy in question and his red haired friend.

She placed her items on their respective shelf and turned to the boy, holding out her hand. "Congratulations on your brewing finesse, uhh…"

He turned to her, and Meena took in his face. Messy black hair, lightly tanned skin, distinctive round glasses. He had striking eyes; they were the colour leaves went when the bright summer sun shone down through them, impossibly bright and alive with life. He flicked some hair out of his face and shoved his scales into the shelf to clasp her hand, and she saw the scar on his forehead.

_Scar, green eyes and round glasses…oh duh, you idiot, its Harr_y_ Potter._

She made the connection just as he clasped her hand and said "Harry Potter, you're not so bad yourself, uhh…" He dropped her hand and ran his hand through his hair, nervously. "I'm really sorry, I've forgotten your name."

"Meena Hope. Nice to meet you." She said with a polite smile, and then she turned around and attempted to move out of the store cupboard, but someone was in her way. A very tall someone in Gryffindor robes.

She looked up into the face of Ron Weasley – she was proud she remembered his name – Freckles, long nose, ice blue eyes, distinctive red hair, and a rather ugly scowl. "Is this little scummy Slytherin bothering you, Harry?"

Meena stepped back, affronted. "Excuse me, I'm just trying to get back to my table."

"Shut up, you over-stuffed shrimp."

Meena made a small noise of hurt, and behind her, Potter said _"Ron!"_

"_What Harry?_ If she's bothering you, you can tell me." He said, still not moving from the doorway.

"I'll have you know I was congratulating Potter on his potion brewing; now if you don't mind, I'd ask you to _move."_ On the last word, instead of waiting for an answer, she placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed _hard._ He stumbled backwards and Meena slipped past, back into the potions room, where people were still clearing up. She could hear Potter and Weasley muttering to one another quietly, but she just continued on her way to her bench to collect her things.

Once packed, Meena, Theo and Blaise swing their bags over their shoulders and made for the exit.

"Coming, Draco?" Theo asked, turning back to him.

Draco waved a hand. "You guys go on, save me a seat, I just want to get something."

"Alright." Theo nodded, and the three of them turned away and made for the Great Hall.

"I wonder what's for lunch, I'm famished." Blaise said to the hallway at large.

"So, Meena, how was your first day of lessons?" Millie asked later that evening when all the girls were tucked up in bed.

Pansy was on her bed, which she's covered with a baby pink throw and was painting her nails, once more, pink. Daphne was at her dresser, running a silver brush through her soft honey hair, Millie was writing a letter on her lap, and Meena was reading, though she placed her bookmark on her page and set it on her bedside table.

"Good thank you. With your lots' help I didn't get lost and I got us fifty House points in Potions."

"Well done, the Professor must like you." Daphne said from her seat at the dresser.

"Thanks," Meena smiled. "Though I think he's just happy he's got some decent students. I'm surprised some of that lot managed to pass an O.W.L with the way they were brewing today."

"Haha, sure. And did anybody give you any trouble?" Pansy asked, dipping her brush into her pink pot and screwing the lid.

Meena shrugged. "Not really. There was one kid in Potions that tried getting to me, but…eh." She shrugged once more.

"Really? Who? What'd they say?"

"Nothing important."

"Come one Meena, House unity and all that; not to mention Slytherin stick up for their own." Millie smiled.

"Right, okay." Meena smiled again. "You know Ron Weasley?"

"Urgh!" Pansy said, as she pretended to vomit. "How can we miss the Weasel with hair that colour?"

"Right." Meena said. "Well, he sort of cornered me in the store cupboard and asked if I was making trouble, then he called me an 'over-stuffed shrimp'. Like please, I've heard better insults from five-year olds."

"What do you think me meant by over-stuffed shrimp?" Daphne asked, now rubbing lotion into her skin.

Meena shrugged once more. "I think it was based around the fact that I'm short, and you know… chunky."

Daphne made an offended noise. "You think he was calling you fat?"

"Probably."

"What a bastard!" Millie exclaimed.

"Totally." Pansy agreed.

Meena shrugged again and reached over to her own little desk and pulled out her half completed letter to Sam, and re-read her short little paragraphs to him.

_Dear Sam,_

_So, I made it! The headmaster, Dumbledore, introduced me in front of the whole school – that was scary! _

_I've been sorted; I'm a Slytherin, which is good I suppose. I think this house is a bit obsessed with snakes – seriously, every tap, handle and carving I've seen had somehow had a snake in it – but I like it anyway._

_The common room has so many books it could be mistaken for a library – I can't wait to see the _actual _library here!_

She got out of bed and sat down, getting her quill and ink and continuing her letter.

_I've got interesting Dorm-mates – there's four of us, myself, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass and Millie Bulstrode. They're really nice, Sam, though I think Pansy might be a bit stuck up on the whole blood-purity thing, but I'm hoping that won't become a problem._

_I've made friends with the boys in my year too – Blaise Zabini and Greg Goyle, and there's also Vince Crabbe, Draco Malfoy and Theo Nott; their Fathers are in Azkaban for that break-in at the Ministry last year. Yeah, I've made friends with them, but I think it's alright, they seem okay so far- in fact, they're all really friendly, totally different from what you told me Slytherins were like, Mr Hufflepuff! I think it's to do with their House unity – you know, Slytherins-together-but-don't-show-the-outsiders-that-we're-actually-really-nice-deep-down._

_The boys are all really studious, which is good. I beat Draco as Chess yesterday, which apparently has never been done before. I also came joint top in potions (No surprises there! – if you'll excuse my lack of modesty) along with Harry Potter – He's in some of my classes, there's an interesting fact for you, though so far I don't like his friends. _

_You could have warned me the stairs change! I swear I'll never memorise this place._

_Hate to say it Sam, but I'm not missing you yet! (Give it a week, things are bound to change!)_

_How're things with you? Can't wait to hear from you!_

_Best wishes_

_YourFriend,_

_Star of the Underworld and Wisdom or the Oracle._

_P.S Did you know there's a centaur working here?! This school is rather bizarre._

She folded up her parchment and sealed it with her wax seal, using the Crest she kept in her bedside table; A crystal ball surrounded by falling stars. Once sealed, she placed her letter on the small shelf above her headboard, where she also placed her glasses.

"Good night girls." She said.

The girls wished her pleasant dreams and with a last wave, she pulled her curtains around her bed, and whispered her silencing charms and her impenetrable charm, and she slipped off into restless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 - Herbology

_BRINGING HOPE TO HOGWARTS_

_This is my first EVER fanfic, guys! Please R&R, it'd really help an aspiring writer!_

_DISCLAMER; Harry Potter is copyright JK Rowling, all rights reserved. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the trademarks associated, no profit is being made from this piece of Fanfiction._

_**Chapter Six - Herbology**_

Meena had woken up early the next day, making sure the other girls were sleeping as she got ready for her day, then she slipped out when they were still asleep in hunt of the Owlery. She had spent what felt like hours walking around in the dark dungeons, trying to find her way out, before she found the spiral suitcase she recognised that would take her up into the entrance hall, and from there, she just had to find the Owlery.

_Easier said than done, that._

She had climbed the staircase, under the assumption that the Owlery would be near the top of the school, giving the owls room to fly.

And now she was lost on the sixth floor.

_Okay, I have _definitely _passed that portrait of the lute-playing hag before. _

She had been up for well over two hours, for she was always an early riser, and could _never_ sleep past six am, and far from becoming frustrated, she was amused at how big Hogwarts castle was and how easy it seemed to lose-oneself within her safe walls.

She was walking past a suit of armour that tried to trip her up _again_ when a ghost appeared through the hall and into the hallway.

She shouted out to him.

"Hoy, may I please speak to you, Sire?"

The ghost turned to her. He wore a wig of large curls underneath a large feathered hat. A sword attached to a scabbard at his waist, and he had dark, searching eyes. He carried chains that rattled to the floor, and his robes were covered in shimmering blood. His own or some-one else's, Meena knew not.

She walked up to him and dropped into a bow. "Sire, my name is Meena Hope."

He studied her before he ever so lightly returned her bow and in a horse whisper said, "State your business."

"Thank you Sire. I am a new student to this school, I wish to correspond with a friend, but I find myself lost."

"What House claims you?"

She threw her curls over her shoulders, showing the green of her robes.

"Slytherin, Sire."

His face lost a little of his gauntness and a hint of a smile touched his parched lips. "Miss Hope, of my own House, I am the Baron, Slytherin House ghost. You are lost, child?"

"I am afraid so. May you direct me to the Owlery?"

"Certainly." He inclined his head, and his feather swayed in a non-existent wind. "Proceed left at the end of the hall, and ascend the stairs you find there. Take the second left and then the third right, through the archway, and then you desire the fifth door from the right. That pathway shall lead you straight and true."

She bowed again, memorising his instructions. "Thank you, Sire. May we meet again." She said, rising from her bow.

Be bowed back. "May we meet again." He returned in parting and then began to drift away. As he did, Meena could hear him mumbling to himself, _"At least Slytherin have proper manners, such a proper young lady."_

Meena followed his instructions and found herself in a draughty room, floor laden with straw, and walls filled with nooks, where hundreds of owls sat perched, or flew in through the high windows, retreating from the coming dawn after a successful nights hunting in the Scottish highlands.

She saw many beige and white barn owls sat together, which she assumed were the school owls, brown speckled long-eared owls, lots of squat brown tawny owls holed together high in the rafters, a few grey-ish short eared owls, and a few inquisitive, yellow eyed Little owls.

Spaced few and far between were some more rarer species of owl she didn't recognise, with feathers in varying shades of grey and black, some of whom already holding letters, waiting for breakfast-time to relay their messages to their masters. An owl stood out from amongst the rest, a beautiful snowy owl, asleep on a high perch, head tucked under her wing, completely ignoring the ruffled, tiny little owl repeatedly flying around her.

She made a five-note whistle to a melody of a childhood lullaby, and was gifted with a response high above her head. She looked up and to her left, where she saw two great birds sat side by side, squawking angrily at one another. The slightly smaller of the two, the male, beat his wings strongly and swooped down, soaring in gentle circles to come and rest on the perch next to her.

"Hey, Duke, I missed you buddy." She said softly, stroking his brown feathers. He trilled softly in reply. "I see you're making friends." She added sarcastically.

Meena slipped her letter out from her pocket, and he held out his leg for her. She tied the letter securely, and gave Duke a soft hug.

"Take it to Sam, please, Duke. Wait for a reply. Good flying buddy." She said, and with a cry, Duke beat his wings, sending Meena's curls into a flurry around her face and flew out the glass-less window, having to lean diagonally to allow for his size to fit through.

She made her way back to the Great Hall without fuss, using the educated guess of _just keep going down until you see sleepy people who look like they need food._ Once inside the hall, she found her place at the table among the boys of her year, assuming the girls were still beautifying themselves.

Her friends bid her a good morning.

"Where've you been, anyway?" Blaise asked, adding sugar to tea.

"Don't tell me you were with the girls, slathering on lotions and potions and doing Merlin knows what with your hair or eyelashes or whatever." Theo added, whilst buttering toast.

"No, no," she replied with a light chuckle. "I was up at the Owlery. Had to send a letter… home."

"Speaking of home," Draco said, lightly licking marmalade off of his thumb. "Let's have it, Meena."

"Have what?"

"Ohh you know," He continued. "You're story. Where've you been for the last six years? What're you good at? What's your family like? Who are they? I'd ask you if you came from a magical family, but I've seen how you interact with your superiors, and it's obvious you were raised in the same kind of society as us; Pureblooded."

He pointed out Theo, Blaise, Vince and Greg, who all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Uhm, okay." Meena said, as she piled some scrambled eggs onto toast Theo had buttered for her. "From the end first; My family's the Hope family, obviously. Mother, Father, two Grandparents, two Elder brothers."

"What're they called?" Greg interrupted.

"My oldest is Ethan, the other is Anthony. My family is… quiet. I'm good at potions and Herbology. And chess, apparently." She added, as an afterthought, that made Draco chuckle. "And before I came here, I attended the Durmstrang Institute."

"Really? Oh what was it like?" Draco asked excitedly.

Meena shrugged. "Smaller then here. The castle is only four stories, but the grounds are much bigger then here. The curriculum also included physical training."

"What?" Theo asked.

"Physical stuff, you know… how to throw your opponent if they jump on your back, how to break a nose most efficiently, where about in the leg to kick if you want your opponents legs to buckle. And stamina."

"Why? What's the point? You have a wand." Draco drawled.

"Indeed. But what would you do if you had been ambushed; you had someone holding you from behind, and another man in front of you, holding not only his wand, but yours, and is threatening to hurt you?" Meena countered.

Draco shrugged. "I suppose I've never really thought about it."

"Well, we did, and I'd know exactly what to do. If I was in that situation, I could have all three wands I my possession and have the men bound and gagged within thirty seconds, so long as the men are sized like Vince and Greg here." She proclaimed, spooning some scrambled egg into her mouth.

"Really?" Blaise asked, impressed.

"Mmhumph." Meena swallowed her egg. "It's just basic self-defence. What's the point of having a wand if you're defenceless as soon as it's gone? And the stamina is important too; you're not going to win any duels by getting a stitch and panting your way through it begging for a time-out."

"I suppose that makes sense." Blaise said with the air of someone thinking out loud.

"Indeed. From what I can tell, Hogwarts is far more studious, you know? Here they're teaching kids to go to work in the ministry, or Gringotts and the like. Durmstrang prepares young witches and wizards for far more hands on experiences; you'll find most of the dragon reserves are filled with ex-Durmstrang attendees. That school has spit out explorers, fighters, leaders, sportsmen, the occasional Dark wizard and plenty of dark creature dealers. There's never a boring day."

"Sounds fantastic." Theo said.

"It was, if you liked the cold."

"Eh?" Vince asked around a sausage which was half sticking out his mouth.

"It was in the mountains; our entire grounds were covered in snow, a lot of which could be deeper than a person. Our Quidditch pitch was in a massive underground cave as it was the only snow and blizzard free place they could find. At least three times a week our physical trainer would charm the lakes to stop them from freezing over and make us swim for an hour – without wands, so we couldn't even use warming charms."

The boys were looking horrified, so naturally, Meena continued.

"All of the rooms, from our eating hall to our sleeping chambers were made from just plain stone; we had no carpets, no tapestries, no jolly portraits to welcome us through the halls. The halls were lit by permanent _Lumos_ charms rather than fire-lit torches like here; oh sure, we had fires, but they were only lit for practical purposes; Potion brewing, cooking, magic, that sort of thing."

_THUMP_

Daphne sat down heavily next to Meena, making all the boys – who had been listening intently to Meena's description – jump. She huffed lightly, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Meena, if you were just describing your house, rest assured I am never coming to visit."

Meena couldn't help it, she cracked up.

Their first lesson of Transfiguration was going well. All of the Slytherins were in attendance, the same three Gryffindors from potions, as well as a few other boys, three Ravenclaws and two Hufflepuffs. Meena had sat with Millie, as promised, and the desk to their left held the two Hufflepuff boys, and to their right sat Daphne and Pansy. Blaise, Theo, Draco, Vince and Greg were all sat in front of them, and the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors were all sat behind them.

Professor McGonagall was currently explaining the years' curriculum, having them jot down whatever they deemed to be important on their parchment.

The only sounds were McGonagall strong voice and the scratching of quills.

Then there was a light snap, and a muttered _"Oh damn."_ from Meena's left.

She looked across to see one of the Hufflepuff boys' hands in the air. The Professor stopped her speech to address him.

"Yes, Mr Macmillian?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt Professor, but my quill has split. Do you have a spare I can use for the remainder of the lesson? I appear to have left the rest of mine in the Common Room."

McGonagall pressed her lips together slightly in a movement that said _don't forget your quill again, young man, _but she turned around to her desk and retrieved a handsome rust-red quill and, handing to Macmillian, continued on her explanation of the N.E.W.T lessons.

The rest of the students turned back to their work, but it wasn't long before Meena heard small sounds of distress coming from her left once more. She sneaked a look to see the boy, Macmillian, lightly splattered in ink, and his parchment was full of blots and highly untidy writing.

She watched him for a moment before she realised what was wrong.

"_Hey, Macmillian." _She whispered across the walkway between their desks. He turned his sandy-blond head to her, brown eyes questioning, right hand fiddling with the quill.

"_What?"_ he hissed back. Meena could sense his frustration with the quill from his pink face and his cranky tone.

Meena smiled and returned in a whisper, _"Do you want a-"_

She was cut off by Millie elbowing her arm just in time for McGonagall to snap, "Something to share, Hope, Macmillian?"

Meena turned to see the Professor had turned her steady, no-nonsense gaze upon the two, and the rest of the class were looking up in interest. Macmillian was looking at her with an expression of annoyance, as if to say _Thanks for getting me in trouble, idiot. _He had a smudge of ink across his cheekbone.

Meena sat up a little straighter in her chair. "Begging your pardon, Professor McGonagall, I was merely going to offer Macmillian here another quill."

The Professor's eyes flicked quickly from Meena's face, to Macmillian's face, to his hand, awkwardly holing the quill and covered in ink splatters, before returning to Meena.

"What is wrong with my quill, Miss Hope?"

"Please, feel free to correct me if I'm wrong," she directed to Macmillian, "But I can see you're left handed. You're struggling with said quill because its cut incorrectly for your hand, is it not?"

"I am, how would you know?" he replied in speculation.

Meena held up her own left hand, lightly smeared with ink and holding a short, oddly cut quill; there was two inches of short, featherless spine, which then puffed off into only two inches of plain black feathers.

"I'm left handed too. People thought I had terrible writing until I discovered left-handed quills. Would you like one?"

She saw his eyes flicker around the room, and Meena noticed absently that everyone was now looking at them. Some people looked merely annoyed the lesson had been interrupted – namely the Ravenclaws- other people looked suspicious – the Gryffindors- and some looked confused – the Slytherins.

"Uhh," he started, but then there was a whisper from behind him.

"_Don't take one, Ernie, she's a Slytherin, she's probably cursed it."_ Meena looked over her shoulder and recognised the red hair of Ron Weasley, looking smug and sneering at her.

She rolled her eyes, and directed her attention back to the boy; Ernie Macmillian.

"Uhhm, sure." he eventually mumbled, though the influx at the end make it sound more like a question than an answer.

Meena smiled warmly and reached up to her hair. It was up in a bun, though a few curls had escaped, her wand sticking through it for safekeeping, and two feathers sticking out the top. She gave one of them a light tug, and produced a quill identical to the one in her hand. She handed it over to him, who took it cautiously.

"You can keep that is you like; I have loads, I'm always splitting them or sitting on them, or simply losing them." She said with another kind smile.

Ernie Macmillian had finally stopped looking awkward and flashed a dashing smile at her. "Well thank you very much."

He tested the feel of the quill in his hand and gave a cautious scratch across his parchment, and Meena was awarded with another brilliant smile. He gave her a thumbs up-with his right hand- and Meena turned back to the Professor, who had watched the whole display with an interesting mix of amusement and annoyance on her face.

"Sorry," Meena said to her. "Please, Professor." She held out her hands in display that said, _Please, continue._

"Right, well, thank you Miss Hope. Mr Macmillian, I trust there shall be no more interruptions?"

"No Professor, I'm all good now."

"Right. Well, I'm aware you have been introduced to the idea of non-verbal spells in your most recent Defense class…" McGonagall swept away through the benches, continuing once more on her discussion of sixth year Transfiguration.

Meena had jotted down only two sentences before a scrap of parchment fluttered onto her table like a butterfly. She picked it up.

It said _This quill is amazing, thanks so much – Ernie Macmillan._

Meena smiled and looked across at him, who had been watching her to check she had noticed it, and mouthed _You're welcome_, before jotting down another point McGonagall insisted would be important in the coming years.

The rest of the class went smoothly, and beside her, Meena noticed Ernie smiling the whole way through.

A few days later, and Meena and Theo were making their way across the grounds to the Herbology greenhouses.

"I can't wait to see what they're like, Theo! Our lessons at Durmstrang were rubbish; it was too cold to grow anything decent, and the professor was a moody old clout, so he refused to charm one of the caves to a decent heat, everything was done from textbooks."

Theo laughed at her enthusiasm. "Well I'm glad I've a friend who's _finally _interested in Herbology; I thought I was going to be all alone! I mean seriously, who'd choose Ancient Runes over Herbology?"

"Draco and Blaise, obviously." She replied with a chuckle.

"Yeah, well, they're weird."

Once inside the greenhouse, Meena looked around in silent awe and desperation.

"Will you stop fidgeting?" Theo asked with a chuckle.

"I can't help it! I'm itching to learn! I mean look, that's an _actual _walking red begonia, I mean, do you know how _rare_ they are? And a Venomous Tentacula! And see that there? The thing that looks like its growing tiny yellow balls of fluff? That's a Flavifloccus bush, they're really endangered, and their fluff is used so _so_ many potions; its why they're so difficult to find nowadays; people harvested them almost to extinction."

Meena then pointed out a large, yellow flower, so tall it touched the greenhouse roof, with a bud as large as a bed, which was pulsating, and a glimpse of a white fluffy _something_ was sticking from a split in the bud.

"And that over there is the Wandering Vestibulum; it's a part of the average dandelion family, but you can see how large it is right? It despises seeds like normal dandelions, with those little white floating seeds, but they're so large that if a human got caught on it, they'd get stuck and it would _still_ float away! They're super dangerous because not only are the seeds sticky so you can't get off, they also can't be charmed– if your friend got floated away, you couldn't simply _Accio_ the seeds back. And that-"

"Right then students, gather round!"

Meena's excited spiel was cut off by the arrival of the Professor. She was a short witch with frizzy grey hair and a warm, cubby, smiling face. She had smudges of dirt across her face and hands, and a patched old hat sat upon her head.

"That's Professor Sprout."Theo mumbled in her ear.

"You're joking right? _Sprout?"_ Meena hissed back, chuckling.

"I swear it's the truth." Theo smiled down at her.

"That is too perfect. _Sprout_, Head of _Herbology_." Theo chucked over Meena's shoulder at her amused mumblings.

"Right, I want you all to break off into groups of four please, quickly, now!" Sprout said as she made her way to a bench at the front of the humid, muddy greenhouse.

If Meena hadn't known better, she would have thought people already knew the curriculum for this year, for people were huddled into groups of four before the Professor had even finished speaking.

Meena had a look around and sighed – _another class with Weasley_, - Granger and Potter were there too, Hufflepuffs a plenty, very few Ravenclaws, and Meena and Theo were the only Slytherins.

"There's no-one for us to go with, surprise surprise." Theo mumbled. "I love Herbology, but the rest of them hate me."

"Why?" Meena asked in concern.

In response, Theo pointed to the green of his robes.

"Oh."

Meena continued looking around, and then smiled. "I've found some people for us, Theo." A break in the bustling groups of four had parted and shown Meena a welcome sight; two more people, stood alone and looking for partners.

She waved at the other two, and the Hufflepuff waved back, smiling. He nudged his friend, in Gryffindor red, and after the boy nodded, looking nervous, they made their way through the crowd to Meena and Theo.

"Macmillan." Meena said in greeting.

"Meena, hello, how are you today?" Ernie replied.

"Well thanks."

"Meena, this is Neville Longbottom."

"Hi, nice to meet you." She said to the Gryffindor boy, who was tall, with dark blond hair and hazel eyes.

"Hello." He squeaked nervously, throwing a glance at Theo.

"And of course, you guys know Theo." Meena said.

"We've never been introduced." Theo said, kindly, if a bit stiffly. It seemed the boys were all slightly uncomfortable.

"Okay," Professor Sprout said, voice elevated go rise above the murmuring from the class. "I'd like you all to leave your bags here, go and hang up your outer robes, and cover up in some overalls, please. You'll find them just round the corner on some hooks. Today, in your groups of four, you're going to wander round the greenhouses six and seven, and try and jot down as many plants as you can name in your group. You'll have the first half of the lesson to wander round, and the second half I'd like you all to meet back here and we shall talk about what you missed or discuss some specimens you might not know so well. So please, go get some overalls and be back here in a moment."

She waved them off and they all went to get some overalls. There was a bit of a jam whilst the whole class tried to get to the hooks, but Meena, Theo, Macmillian and Longbottom eventually made it. They hung up their robes together on one hook, like everyone else, leaving them in their school-regulated jumpers and trousers. They took a pair of beige overalls each, and slipped into them, wiggling them up their legs, over their torso, putting their arms through the holes (Longbottom had some difficulty when one of his arms were inside out, which Meena helped him with) and did up the buttons that ran down the front.

All three boys chuckled when Meena had to roll up the legs and sleeves by about a foot because of her short size.

Once back with the Professor, she set out some guidelines.

"Please, those of you with long hair tie it up – you don't want to go getting it caught in the Venomous Tentaclua. Keep these overalls on at _all times_; they have special pollen and spore repelling charms, as some of the plants in here have fierce defensive mechanisms, like hallucinogenic spores. For the same reason, do _not_ touch any of them – even some you think you may recognise, as even the most prettiest of plants can cause hysteria or have other problematic eventualities. Come and collect some parchment and a board for leaning on, as well as a travel ink and quill. One between four should do it."

Once Longbottom had returned from collection the parchment and quill, Theo recommended he and Longbottom take it in turns to write, seeing as Meena and Macmillian were both left-handed and '_couldn't write legibly with a normal quill if their lives depended on it,' _which roused an uncertain chuckle from Longbottom and caused Meena to punch him lightly in the arm.

The rest of the lesson was the best lesson Meena had ever had in her life. It turned out the other three boys were just as passionate and skilled in Herbology as herself, and they found themselves finishing each-other's sentences more than once about even the most rarest of specimens.

_This is our element,_ Meena thought as she watched the three boys gesticulate excitedly about a Hissing Vitisligna tree; a small tree made up of hissing, wooden vines that defended itself by appearing to look like a large bunch of hissing brown snakes.

Once they had finished their wanderings of the greenhouses, they discovered they were the last group back to Professor Sprout. Theo handed his sheet to her, smiling wider than Meena ad ever seen him the past week, and placed himself at their small rickety desk beside Macmillan and Longbottom.

The Professor shuffled through the pages of each group, congratulating people on a clever find or a well-placed piece of information, until she reached the last page and she brightened, her face threatening to split in two from the size of her grin.

"Well, I never!" She chuckled. "Never, in all my years of teaching, have I _ever_ had a group of students recognise _everything_ in _both_ greenhouses! This is jolly fantastic! Brilliant! I'd have to say, ten House points to each of you, Nott, Hope, Longbottom and Macmillian, really, really well done!"

Meena and the three boys glowed under the Herbologists' praise.

"That lesson was _amazing._" Meena exclaimed as she made her way back up to the castle with Theo, Neville and Ernie. At some point though the lesson, they had stopped using last names entirely – Meena suspected it had something to do with how _long_ they were – and were now chatting together as joyously as any four friends, unlikely combination or not.


	7. Chapter 7 - Owls

_BRINGING HOPE TO HOGWARTS_

_This is my first EVER fanfic, guys! Please R&R, it'd really help an aspiring writer!_

_DISCLAMER; Harry Potter is copyright JK Rowling, all rights reserved. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the trademarks associated, no profit is being made from this piece of Fanfiction._

_**Chapter Seven - Owls**_

"Arithmancy is _so_ confusing, why did I take it again?" Draco asked aloud as they walked through the corridors to the library to meet the other Slytherins.

"Because you're stubborn, you like a challenge, you like to push yourself, you know you can do it deep down…?" Meena offered, counting the excuses off on her fingers

"It was a rhetorical question!" Draco snapped.

"Oho, alright, Mr Grumpy. What's gotten into poor little Draco today, hhum?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Little? Hey you little-!" Draco scalded good-naturedly before making a grab for her. Meena squawked ungraciously and made a break for the Library, her boots slapping the stone of the floor loudly.

"_Oi!"_ Draco shouted after her, chasing her down the halls. "I am a Prefect!" He shouted after her pompously, and was rewarded with the sound of her footfalls and a laugh echoing round a corner.

Portraits shouted at them, some scolding and some cheering for a race as they sprinted past, Draco's long legs slowly catching up to her. He reached out and his fingertips just brushed the fabric of her robes before she disappeared round the corner. He followed suit but stopped abruptly.

She was stood one foot away from the heavy doors inside the archway engraved with the word _Library. _She was smirking, a red flush to her cheeks, illuminating her freckles, and her hair had fallen loose from its bun, white tendrils falling around her face and shoulders in wild spirals, and was breathing quickly, making her shoulders rise and fall with her quick, light breaths.

Her hands were behind her back, and she cocked an eyebrow at him. "Come and get me, Mr Big Bad Prefect."

And with a quick flourish of robes, she disappeared through the door that Draco hadn't even seen her open and was gone.

Draco smiled to himself and shook his head in amusement, before pushing the door open in search of a certain white-haired Slytherin and the rest of his friends.

On the opposite side of the library, Meena sat in her chair with a light thump, still breathing quickly and cheeks lightly flushed.

"What's up with you?" Blaise asked as he took in her slight dishevelled appearance.

"Ran." Meena answered simply, swinging her bag off her shoulder.

Theo quirked an eyebrow. "Why?"

Meena shrugged. "Just did."

She pulled out her work and began to write.

More than five minutes later, Draco arrived, shooting her a disbelieving look.

"Ah, Draco, what took you so long?" She asked innocently.

"How on earth do you disappear so quickly?" he asked, placing himself at the table with the rest of the Slytherins.

"Practice." Meena replied with a smile.

Draco stared at her a little longer, before sighing in mock exasperation and shaking his head, reaching for his books and parchment.

They remained in the library for their free hour before lunch; until Blaise got up and mentioned they'd all be late for it if they didn't get going soon. They began to pack up and Meena stared down at her Arithmancy work in confusion.

"Right, you guys go ahead, I just want to find a book to help me with this." She said, getting up and shoving her stuff into her bag.

She wandered between the high shelves of books that made up the library, listing off names of interesting-sounding books to herself, getting lost in the smell of leather, old parchment and polished wood, the only sounds that of creaking wood and rustling paper.

She made her way to a section she believed would be able to help her with her Arithmancy work, and ran her hand along the spines of the old tomes. She took her time, searching book after book, but coming up empty.

"Where are you?" she mumbled to herself.

"What?" came the reply.

She whipped around and found herself face to face with Hermione Granger, standing at the end of the row, three books clutched to her chest, where a shiny Prefect badge shone in the dim lamp light.

"Oh, Hello." Meena said. "You startled me."

The girl flushed slightly. "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were um, talking to me."

"Err, no, I was talking to the uhm… books." Meena replied, looking down at the toes of her boots.

"Oh I do that all the time." Granger stepped forward and held out her hand. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced; Hermione Granger, Prefect."

Meena shook it. "Meena Hope. Hey, uhm, you're a Prefect, and you've been at this school for years, any chance you could help me?"

She looked sceptical, but she said "Sure, what do you need?" anyway.

"Well, I noticed you in Arithmancy earlier, and you didn't seem to have any trouble. However, I'm sort of struggling to get my head around it at the moment; I think this school might be a bit further through the skill set than I was at my old school. Do you know where I might find a more appropriate book?"

Grangers face brightened at the prospect of searching the books, and she smiled. "Sure, they're this way, follow me." She said with a wave over her shoulder.

Meena followed her down a few more rows and then she stopped and waved her hand at a section of ten blue leather-bound books. "These are my go-to books whenever I'm a bit over my head in Arithmancy, they just step through the basics and go up in skill in term. They're a bit like Encyclopaedias, really easy to navigate." She reached up and pulled one off the shelf. "I'd personally recommend this one. It's what I used to get through my O.W.L.s, so if you're feeling a little behind, I'd recommend a quick read through of this one before you move on to the more advanced stuff."

Meena flicked the book open and skimmed through some of the pages. She looked back at Granger and smiled. "This seems perfect, thank you, Granger."

"You're welcome, is there anything else-"

"Meena, what're you doing?" Pansy's high-pitched sounded from behind her in a tone of scrutiny. Meena saw Granger look to the floor and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. They were down an alcove, Granger against a wall with Pansy – and Theo – blocking their exit.

"Just finding a book." Meena replied.

Pansy snorted. "With the Mudblood?"

She hard Granger sigh behind her. Theo shot a surprised look at Pansy, but didn't say anything.

"Watch your mouth, Pansy. I don't like that terminology; I would appreciate it if you would refrain from using it in the future." Meena said in a dangerously cold voice.

"Why?" Pansy asked, like it was the most confusing thing in the world. Then her eyes widened. "Oh, _you're_ not one, are you?" She scrunched up her face like she'd just smelt something foul.

She could hear footsteps approaching, and then Draco, Blaise, Greg and Vince, Millie and Daphne were all there too, blocking almost all the light from the library walkway. She saw Granger retreat a step to stand against the wall behind her.

"Quite the opposite, Pansy." Meena replied, holding her head high. "My family name is even older than yours. I however, am not so stupidly bigoted as to have an issue about whom one has as their ancestors. I care not for the imaginings of the Pure-blooded society of Britain, with your belief that you're better than anyone simply because your parents were forced together into a loveless, pre-arranged marriage. I have it on good authority, not only from you but from others as well, that Granger here, so-called Mudblood and filth of the wizarding world, is the smartest witch in our entire year. She's taking many more N.E. than you, and if what the papers say about her and her babble of friends, she's seen more fights and held her ground better than you ever could, Pansy.

I do not carry the same belief as you, Pansy, and I think you'll find yourself in the minority of people that still do."

And with that, Meena sat down, flipped open the book Granger had given her and began to read. She heard Pansy storm off, Daphne and Millie following her. She looked up at the boys. Vince and Greg didn't appear to have taken in anything of the past few minutes. Blaise was smirking at Theo, who was also smiling in amusement.

Draco looked confused.

"Is there a problem, Draco?" she asked sweetly.

"No. None at all." Was his clipped reply, and then he turned on his heel and left.

Blaise and Theo remained long enough to give her satisfied nods, before they too, left the library with Vince and Greg in tow.

Meena slammed her book shut and sat back in her chair, letting out a long sigh. _"Bollocks."_

She heard Granger sit down lightly next to her. She opened one eye to look at her, still leaning back in her chair.

"Thank you." Granger said softly.

"I didn't do it for you, Granger."

"I know that. But still." There was a small moment of silence, then, "What shall happen now?"

"Hum?" Meena asked, eyes closed once more.

"With Pansy and stuff." Granger asked quietly.

Meena shrugged. "Ohh, I don't know. It'll probably be frosty for the next few days, and she'll make some snide remarks, try to make my life hell, I suppose, that sort of thing, but it's nothing I can't handle, no need to worry, Granger. Anyway," she said, standing up in one smooth motion, "Thanks for the book. See you around."

She checked the book out with Madam Pince, the hawk-like keeper of the Hogwarts Library and made her way down to the hall for lunch.

Meena had been right. Things were frosty at best between her and Pansy. Pansy refused to speak _to _her, but she had no qualms about speaking _about_ Meena. Loudly.

When she arrived in the common room that evening, she joined her friends by the fireside and pulled out her work, and she just _happened _to overhear Pansy tell an unimpressed Daphne about ugly curly hair is, or how 'hideously muggle' it is to wear glasses.

But Pansy soon found that jibes about Meena's looks wouldn't rattle her, and the rest of the Slytherins soon got tired of Pansy's ever increasingly weak insults.

Meena went to bed early that evening, and her drapes were shut and charmed before the other girls had even come upstairs, and the next morning, she was once again out of the dorm before any of the girls had even begun to rouse from sleep.

This morning, as she had no need to go to the owlery, but still had just under an hour before breakfast would be served, she decided to go for a walk in the grounds in the fresh morning air.

Once outside, she wrapped herself in her thick cloak and headed down a pathway that led away from the castle. The sun was just breaking over the Scottish mountains, casting a warm golden glow on the low clouds, and the wind was howling, sending her hair whipping into her face and her cloak cracked and flapped behind her, her robes clinging to her body in the wind.

She walked around the side of the lake, and wondered briefly if the students at Hogwarts were allowed to swim in the lake. As she observed the lake, with its small waves lapping the stony shores, a commotion in the middle of the water caught her attention, and she looked up in time to see a long, rust-orange _something_ splash up and out of the water, before flipping back to the surface with a large flurry of water.

She turned from the lake, picturing the _thing _in her mind and decided to ask the boys about it at breakfast.

_Speaking of breakfast, it's way too cold to stay out here_.

Her face was stinging from where her hair was repeatedly slapping her cheeks, and the wind had picked up so much it was becoming tricky to keep a decent hold on her cloak, and so she decided to make her way back to the castle and just wait outside the hall for breakfast.

Leaning against the stone of the Entrance Hall, rubbing her hands for warmth, Meena waited for only a few minutes before a shadow emerged from the spiral staircase leading from the Dungeons.

She looked up and watched as Professor Snape strode across the hall, wearing all black and his face pasty. He was half way across the hall before he noticed Meena, and he detoured slightly to come to stand beside her.

"Miss Hope, you are up early." he said, narrowing eyes in suspicion.

She shrugged. "I don't sleep well I'm afraid, Professor."

"I see. Does this issue affect your studies? You could always take a trip to the Hospital wing, to talk to the Nurse."

He began to walk once more towards the door, and Meena took this as an invitation to walk with him, so she fell instep beside him.

"No thank you sir, I'm used to it. Besides, I don't think my day would be complete if I didn't see the sunrise."

They had reached the door to the Great Hall, and they swung forwards to admit them.

Snape looked at her as he walked. "You have your cloak on, Miss Hope." he pointed out.

"I'm aware sir, the Common Room has no windows."

"You have been outside this morning?" he asked, stopping at the end of the Slytherin table.

"Indeed, Sir. I walked around the lake. I hope I did not break any rules, but I wasn't warned against going outside before breakfast." She replied uncertainly.

"No rules were broken." He said with a slight shake of his head. Then he frowned slightly. "You have already taken a walk this morning? How long have you been awake?"

"Uhh," She counted back on her fingers. "Well its half past seven now, so… three and a half hours. I read a bit this morning, then showered, collected my things for the day, and then went on my stroll."

"You awoke at four in the morning? Why?"

"Like I said; I'm afraid I don't sleep well sir."

"I see." He watched her again for a few moments, before continuing. "I'd ask you, that if this issue continues, to please check in with the nurse, she may have something that shall help you sleep."

"I thank you for your concern, sir, but I promise you there's no need to worry." At that moment, there was a light pop, and scattered periodically along all five tables, dishes of breakfast food and trays of drinks had appeared. "Ah, if you would excuse me, sir, I bid you good morning."

The Professor nodded in reply and watched her walk towards the table for a little while before turning to his own place at the teachers' table.

Meena sat down and poured herself a cup of tea, and watched as the hall slowly filled up with students and teachers, casting Ernie a wave as he entered the hall with two others Meena thought were called Bones and Finch-Fletchley, which he returned with a cheery smile and jolly wave.

A little while later, the boys walked in and joined her at the table, Vince and Greg piling food on their plates before they'd even said hello, and the other three boys greeting her warmly. Meena added bacon and eggs to all of their plates, and Draco chuckled as she poured out juice from the jug in front of her saying "Who are you, our Mother?"

"Shut it you, or no dinner." She replied jokingly.

When they were all eating, Theo piped up. "So…" he started, a bit uncertainly. "Muggle-borns, hey?"

Meena sighed, setting down her fork. "Guys, it's just my opinion, okay? I don't care if you agree or not can we just not do this? Don't go all Pansy on me."

Blaise theatrically shuddered. "Wouldn't dream of it. Anyway, I don't care, I never have."

"Same here." Theo agreed.

"Really? That's interesting. And you Draco?" she asked, turning to her side to address him.

"I'm working on it." He said with a frown.

"Good enough for me."

"It's just i-" he began, but was cut short by the arrival of the post owls.

The owls swooped and swerved around one another, dipping down and landing lightly in front of their masters.

All except two. Two very large owls, who were diving at one another and screeching angrily.

"What's wrong with them?" Theo asked.

"European Eagle owls, they're territorial." Meena rushed out as she quickly stood up on the bench – she was vaguely aware of heads turning her way – and whistling her five note melody.

Instantly, the smaller bird turned from the dive it was in to barrel towards her, before spreading its wings wide and coming to rest upon her shoulder, which was no easy feat, as the bird was so large.

"Meena, what the heck is that?" Blaise asked, eyes wide.

"This, guys, is my owl, Duke." She stepped away from the table to allow Duke to hop from her shoulder to a long outcrop of stone in the wall.

"He's huge!" Vince exclaimed.

"Yeah, I suppose he is quite large for his breed. He's about the size of the average female, which is about seventy to seventy-five centimetres long, and his wingspan is just less than two meters at one hundred and seventy seven centimetres. He's not, however, as large as her." she said, pointing up at the female eagle owl who was angrily swooping along the Slytherin table.

She made a low dib above the sixth years and Draco muttered, "Aw, no." before standing up and whistling twice in quick succession. The bird turned as she held out is arm and she came to him, gripping his forearm tightly.

"She's your bird, Draco?" Meena asked.

"No," he replied, shaking his head. He looked a mix of angry and thoughtful. "She's Mothers' owl." The owl stuck her leg out, showing the letter there. Draco's shoulders slumped and he closed his eyes briefly, before exhaling heavily and untying the note one handed. As soon as the note was off her legs, the bird took off heavily, and with one more angry screech at Duke, which returned the attention of the rest of the school, which had wavered, straight back to them.

Draco pocketed the note and sat down once more.

She turned back to Duke and untied the letter from his leg, slipping it into her pocket. She fed him some toast crusts – which Theo always discarded – and told him to go to the owlery, but he didn't move.

She stroked his wing lightly, and went to stoke the other one, but he cried and snapped strongly at her hand, drawing blood and causing her to hiss through her teeth.

"_Ouch, Duke. _What the hell?"

He stared at her with his large, bright amber eyes, and trilled softly once. He rustled his feathers and, in a gingerly manner, held out both wings to his full extension, which caused a few of the close-by students to gasp.

"This isn't right." Meena mumbled. Blaise stood up next to her, looking at Duke too.

"Whats up?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, but he can't extend his wing properly." She held out her hand to show Blaise, but Duke shifted away. "Hey, shh, its okay, Duke, it me." She cooed at him softly, and he extended his wing once more, and she heard Blaise mumble _"Ohh I see." _next to her.

"Did Strix hurt your bird, Meena?" Draco asked, coming to stand on her other side.

"I think so. Wait, did you say Strix?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I think your Mother has a morbid sense of humour."

"What?"

"In Ancient Greek and Roman legends, Strix were birds of ill omen. They supposedly fed on human flesh and blood." Meena said.

Blaise made a disgusted face, and Draco snorted. "An ill omen, well, they got that right. Mother never brings me good news."

Duke hooted sadly once more, and Meena held her arm against the wall for him to climb onto.

"Who's the Care of Magical Creatures Professor?" she asked, turning round.

"Hagrid." Theo said, pointing to the large man at the breakfast table who had accompanied the first years and Meena across the lake on their first night at Hogwarts.

"Right, i knew that." Meena said as she walked away with Duke.

"I'll come with you." Draco said, collecting his and Meena's school bags from their bench.

"Thanks, Draco. Can you guys tell Professor Flitwick where we are if we're late?" she asked Theo and Blaise, who both agreed with a nod.

Draco and Meena, Duke on her arm, walked up between the House tables towards the teachers' table causing a few people from different houses to look up inquisitively, and Duke got lots of appreciative glances from many of the students.

When they reached the staff table they walked along it to the end on the left hand side, where the massive bulk of Hagrid was sat, his face hidden behind a huge mug.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, Professor Hagrid." Meena said, which caused him to splutter what looked like tea all into his beard.

"Oh, oh hello." He said, retrieving an orange spotted handkerchief from his coat with a flourish and dabbing at his beard. "What can I do fer ya?" he asked, smiling kindly at her, though his face fell just slightly when he saw Draco stood just behind her.

"It's my owl, sir, I think he hurt his wing fighting with another."

Hagrids black eyes fell upon Duke and he stood up, pushing his chair back with a loud scraping sound that caused the Professor next to him, whom Meena did not recognise, to cover her ears and Duke to fidget restlessly.

"Uh I see, beau'iful bird here. What breed is'e?" he asked, bending down on his knees in front of Meena to get a closer look – and they were almost level, Hagrids head still a few inches taller than her own.

"European, or Eurasian, if you like, Eagle Owl."

"And his age? I know they can live for up the twen'y years in the wild!"

"Indeed. Duke has been with me for a long time, sir, roughly ten years. I believe him to be about twelve, sir."

"Alrigh', bring him with yeh down to my hut, I'll have 'im fixed up in no time!"

Meena, Duke and Draco followed Hagrid down to his hut, talking all the way about owls.

"How did you know Strix is a female?" Draco asked her.

"She's bigger, as females generally are, and her ear tufts lay more flat against her head, as is normal for Female eagle owls."

"Keen eye yeh got there, Hope. Malfoy, do you have an owl?" Hagrid asked pleasantly.

"I do….Professor." He addressed Hagrid after a pause, as if unsure the title fit the suitor. "I have a striped owl."

"Striped owl," Hagrid muttered. "Long ear tufts, cinnamon eyes and head, bla' an' white striped underbelly? Na'ive to South America?"

"That's right, Sir." Draco said in surprise.

"Yeah I know 'em. Beau'iful birds. All owls are, really."

They reached Hagrids hut and he turned to them. "Do you wan'a stay? I can show yeh how I'll fix 'im up, if yeh like?"

"I'm afraid we can't Professor, we have Charms to get to." Hegrids cheery smile faded a little. "But you'll be seeing me later in class." Meena said.

"You're taking Care o' Magical Crea'ures?" he asked happily.

"I am." She nodded. "Duke, I'll be leaving you with Professor Hagrid, he's going to fix you your wing, okay?"

Duke trilled softly, and Hagrid held out one large, calloused hand, and Duke scurried along Meena's arm and onto Hagrids wrist.

"Won'erful, won'erful." Hagrid was mumbling, seemingly to himself.

Meena and Draco walked back up to the castle, Meena accepting her bag from Draco with many thanks, and they made it charms only ten minutes late.


	8. Chapter 8 - Friends

_BRINGING HOPE TO HOGWARTS_

_This is my first EVER fanfic, guys! Please R&R, it'd really help an aspiring writer!_

_DISCLAMER; Harry Potter is copyright JK Rowling, all rights reserved. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the trademarks associated, no profit is being made from this piece of Fanfiction._

_**Chapter Eight – Friends**_

Later that day, at lunch, Meena had slipped away from the table in search of a quiet alcove in which to read her letter from Sam.

Sat up in a deep window seat on the fourth floor, she broke the wax seal and read.

_Hey Kiddo,_

_Congratulations on being sorted into Slytherin, I knew yellow and black weren't your colours. _

_So Old Dumbledore introduced you in front of everyone? I don't blame you for being scared, Kiddo, that must have taken guts!_

_I knew you'd like the scholarship there, you're too smart not to get excited over books!_

_It's good to hear you're making friends already, I told you you would! I'm surprised there's only four of you girls in Slytherin, I had seven girls in my year in Hufflepuff with me, it was very girl-orientated! _

_I don't know much about the Zabini and Goyle families, but I can warn you to be careful around the Malfoy, Nott and Crabbe boy, I know you've said that their kind and different to how I said Slytherins would be, but just be wary. You've seen what their fathers can do._

_But I trust in your ability to judge them for yourself, and I trust that if anything happens, you'll take the correct course of action. _

_Well done for coming top in Potions! I'm so jealous that you have such good skills, it'd make my life a lot easier to be able to brew like you!_

_Harry Potter, eh? That's interesting, you'll have to tell me if the real life version lives up to his paper alias. _

_Ah, I thought I'd leave the changing stairs as a bit of a surprise for you!_

_Centaurs now? I always knew Dumbledore was a bit barmy. I'm taking an educated guess and saying that (s)he teaches Divination?_

_Life's a bit hectic at the moment, what with _The Prophet_ finally admitting defect and accepting You-Know-Who's return, now every day we have people coming in thinking they've been cursed by Dark magic. _

_Unfortunately, my ward had two new admissions today; the same as Frank and Alice, so we're having to work double time until we can find more people who're suitably trained – I've got a student shadowing me too, as the hospital is trying to prepare itself for what (some people) are calling the 'Coming of the Second War.' _

_So it's not too great; under lots of pressure and having to deal with distraught family members often can really bare down on you._

_On a lighter note, you may not miss me, but I miss you, Kiddo! It's too quiet here without you!_

_All the best _

_Sam_

A little while later, Meena, Theo, Neville and Ernie were walking across the grounds after an enjoyable Care Of magical Creatures lesson, where they had all been happy to find one-another and team up, much like Herbology. They were just discussing the years' curriculum when there was a shot across the lawn at them.

"Hey Neville, Ernie!" all four looked around and saw Granger and Potter stood with Weasley, who was waving manically in their direction.

"Excuse us for a moment." Neville said, and he and Ernie hurried across the lawn to the trio. The five stop huddled together for a moment, Ernie and Neville doing a lot of head-shaking and Weasley gesturing wildly, with lots of pointed stabs in Meena and Theo's direction.

The two Slytherins watched as Weasley eventually threw his arms up in exasperation and stored off towards the castle, while Ernie and Neville guided Potter and Granger across the lawn to them.

"Hello again." Meena said to them both as they arrived to stand awkwardly I front of one-another.

"We thought we might all be able to walk together." Neville said hopefully.

"Sure." Meena shrugged and fell into step besides Potter.

"So, uhm, Hope. You're good at Potions, I know, but what else do you do?" he said politely.

"Oh, I'd say I'm more of a Jack-of-All-Trades really."

"Don't be modest, Meena, you're amazing at Herbology too." Theo smiled.

"Oh well that doesn't count, Potions and Herbology go hand-in-hand." She replied.

Potter snorted. "That's so not true, I think Neville here has proven that. No offense, Neville." 

"Can't be offended by the truth." Neville shrugged.

All five of them chuckled lightly until Meena faced back to Potter. "To answer you're earlier question, I'm alright at Quidditch. I'm thinking I might try out for Chaser when trials come up."

"Oh, you play Quidditch?" Potter asked, beaming.

"Ohh here we go." Granger mumbled from behind them, and Theo laughed.

"You too?" he asked.

"I just don't get it!" Granger cried. "All Harry and Ron talk about is Quidditch this and Quidditch that… its infuriating!"

"I feel your pain, Draco and Blaise are exactly the same." Theo replied.

Potter turned around to walk backwards, facing Granger. "Yeah, but your nose would become permanently stuck to a book if you didn't have Ron and me to rule over, Hermione."

"Hey!" She protested, throwing a quick slap at his arm which he quickly jumped out the way of.

"Seekers reflexes if I ever did see them." Meena said with a nod at him.

"So did you play at you old school?" Potter asked, and Meena nodded. "Did you have a good team?"

"Well, put it this way," she said with a cheeky grin at him, "I was a chaser for the team the students dubbed 'Krum's Cronies'."

"Viktor? You know Viktor?" Granger piped up.

"Mhm, he captained our Quidditch team. Not to mention the fact that Durmstrang is so small that everybody knows everybody anyway, no matter what year you're in. Why?"

"Because Krum took Hermione to the Yule Ball a few years ago and it caused quite a stir here." Neville finally piqued up – Ernie was just watching things unfold with a happy smile.

"_Oh!_ You're _the _Granger? We heard so much about you from the letters he sent to his brother back at school – Nikolai was such a gossip."

Granger blushed, and the boys all snickered – though Theo tried to keep a straight face for as long as possible.

"Oh no! Nothing, uh, _bad._ It was just a little brother making jokes about his 'stupid' big brother and the girl he was infatuated with."

Potter grinned and elbowed Granger. "Ohhh Hermione! _Infatuated!_"

This time, Grangers well placed swat landed straight and true.

"_Ouch!"_

Inside the Entrance Hall, Meena and Theo said polite good-byes to Granger, Potter, Neville and Ernie, and they headed down to the Dungeons, Theo still having to guide Meena, lest she get lost, where they found the usual gang and started talking about their Care of Magical Creatures class.

"I can't believe you two are taking that class, that stupid oaf couldn't teach the difference between a whale and a bird." Pansy snapped.

"Actually, I don't think he's so bad, once he's out of a teaching environment."

Daphne, Pansy, Millie, Blaise, Greg and Vince all turned to look at Draco as if he had gone crazy.

"What?" Draco shrugged. "He knew a lot about Meena's bird, and he could describe my bird just from it name – and there are loads of owl species, let me tell you that." He defended.

"Yeah, alright Draco, whatever."

Draco was about to retaliate when someone cleared their throat behind them. They turned to see a stocky seventh year boy with two rolls of parchment tied with amethyst ribbon.

"Zabini, Hope, these are for you." He said in a scratchy voice, holding them out.

Blaise and Meena each took one respectively and unravelled them.

"What're they?" Draco asked.

"Invitations." Blaise said, and Theo shuffled along the sofa to read over Meena's shoulder when she angled it towards him.

"Dinner in Slughorns office; fancy." Theo said when he was done reading.

"We best get changed then, Meena." Blasie said, standing up.

"Alright."

Twenty minutes later and they were back in the common room. Blaise was looking exceptionally handsome in a perfectly fitted, black muggle-style suit, with polished black shoes and black shirt and tie, and she noticed a small group of fifth-year girls watching him intently.

Meena stepped up to her friends and the first reaction was Pansy's harsh cackle of laughter.

"You're going to wear _that_ to a dinner party?" she asked between breaths.

Meena looked down at herself and back up again. "Well, yeah."

She was wearing her favourite jacket – and old, double breasted jacket of purple velvet, with tarnish brass buttons in two strong rows down the front. It clipped In at the waist and flared out in light pleats – the front reached just below her pelvis, whilst the back swooped round in two long tails to fall just behind her knees. The sleeves reached to the wrists and the neckline was a high collar. Underneath her jacket she had a simple pair of fitted black trousers, the bottom of which were tucked into her black boots –the same black boots of supple leather she wore every day.

"You look stupid; it's a dinner party, you're supposed to flash some skin." Pansy continued.

"Yeah well, I'm not very comfortable with the idea of 'Flashing some skin.'" She made the quotation marks in the air for extra effect.

"Whatever, you're hair looks stupid too, as always."

"I really don't care." Meena clipped back. Her hair was mainly down, though she had pinned back a few front sections back so her curls wouldn't get in the way.

"I think you look good, very sophisticated." Draco said, and Theo and Blaise nodded.

"I think you're hair looks pretty like that." Millie said softly, but she quietened when Pansy shot her a filthy look.

"Well, thank you all." Meena said with a gracious smile. "Blaise, shall we?"

"Indeed." He flashed a charming smile and followed Meena out of the Dungeons, correcting her when she went to take a few wrong turnings.

They shared pleasant conversation on their way up. "You're suit looks very sharp, Blaise, but why not some robes?"

"I've never been a huge fan of them. Of course, I'll wear them when I have to, like our uniform, but I tent to keep them in reserve for more formal occasions; weddings, funerals, Christmas parties, that sort of thing. I like that jacket."

"Oh thank you." Meena said, smoothing down the front of the jacket. "I wear it practically every day when I'm not in uniform. Back at Durmstrang, it was warm enough to only have to cover with a clock when I went outside, but it was also just right for keeping me warm in the cold castle. I'll most likely get hot this evening, of course."

**A/N**

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, i was struggling about where to break up this one, it's predecessor and the next one – so it's a bit wayward, and a bit of a filler, but i hope its alright anyway!**


	9. Chapter 9 - No

_BRINGING HOPE TO HOGWARTS_

_This is my first EVER fanfic, guys! Please R&R, it'd really help an aspiring writer!_

_DISCLAMER; Harry Potter is copyright JK Rowling, all rights reserved. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the trademarks associated, no profit is being made from this piece of Fanfiction._

_**Chapter Nine – No**_

When they reached Slughorns office, Blaise knocked raptly and the door swung open. It appeared they were the last to arrive. Slughorn himself was sat at a round table, maroon robes stretched over his belly and he stood up and threw his arms wide, as if to embrace them when they entered.

On Slughorns right was a red haired girl, and next to her was a burly boy with blonde hair and olive green eyes, and next to him were a pair of twin girls Meena had seen in the Slytherin common room wearing matching green dresses. On Slughorns left was a girl with frizzy brown hair that pooled around her head like candyfloss, and beside her were Potter and Granger. The two empty chairs left had little markers saying _Hope _and _Zabini_– Blaise sat next to Granger, and Meena sat on his other side beside the twins.

The night went smoothly; delicious food was prepared for them by the house elves, and Slughorn served them mead and butterbeer, and talked almost continuously about past acquaintances and his younger years. Through the entire evening, the twin girls didn't say one word, though they seemed to be able to communicate with one another through expressions alone.

Meena soon learnt that the red haired girl was a Weasley, in her fifth year and in Gryffindor, and the boy next to her was also a Gryffindor by the name Cormac McLaggen, who spent the evening staring at each of the girls at the table in turn, momentarily uniting the girls in joint unease and discomfort.

The girl between Potter and Slughorn was called Melinda Bobbin – A Hufflepuff seventh year who's family owned a successful string of apothecaries. She was sweet and bubbly, and treated everyone at the table like good friends, and it was her who managed to keep the conversation running when it threatened to drop off into awkward silence.

After pudding, Slughorn told a few more reminiscent stories of his youth, and then he sent them all on their merry way a long while after curfew, with instructions to send any meddling Prefects or a certain grumpy caretaker to him. Meena and Blaise walked together down the corridors, the Slytherin twins having left a little while before them. Blaise's tie was undone and swaying as he walked, hands in his pockets and a wide smile on his face, and Meena was walking beside him, jacket slung over one arm, and she wore a long sleeved high-necked black top, the dark colours of their clothes making them difficult to see in the darkness.

Their chuckles – heighted slightly by the few glasses of mead - from a witty joke Blaise had just hold were just dying in their echoes when a loud clang and a high pitched cackle caused Meena to jump and drop her jacket, and then they were being pelted by water-balloons by Peeves the Poltergeist, who had been hiding behind a suit of armour. He had time to hit them both only twice, causing them to both yell, before he had run out of ammo – he'd been hitting all of Slughorns party attendees- and disappeared through a wall with another cackle of laughter.

"I hate that bloody poltergeist." Blaise mumbled as he bent down to pick up Meena's jacket from the floor.

"Thanks." Meena said, accepting the jacket and holding her sodden arms away from her even-more sodden torso. "They were so cold."

"Here." Blaise slipped his wand out of his pocket and cast a drying charm first over her and them himself.

"Aw no." Meena moaned whilst Blaise's focus was on drying his shoes.

"What?" He asked and looked up, and then burst into roaring laughter.

Meena's hair had gone exceptionally frizzy and was sprawling about her head in large tufts and kinks.

"_This _is why I have it up if I ever use a drying charm in the morning." She groaned.

Blaise was holding himself across his stomach, reeling in his laughs. When he had them under control, he looked at her again and he burst into another round of laughter.

"_You look like a cloud!" _he managed to bust out between a fir of giggles.

She started giggling at the way he was converted over in laughter. "This wouldn't be half as funny if we hadn't have had so much mead."

"I-have-a-stitch!"Blaise gasped between chuckles, eyes steaming tears and a hand clasped to his side.

Meena was giggling as she grabbed his hand and began to pull him down the corridor. "C'mon Blaise, we should get back to the Common Room."

He took a deep breath and stood up straight. "Okay, I'm all done." He then held out his arms and looked around himself. "Oh damn, I left my jacket behind. Wait for me, I'll be right back."

"You better hurry up before Peeve's comes back with more ammo!" she shouted at his receding back, and was rewarded with a chuckle.

She leant against the wall and waited for his return.

"Well well, little lonely Slytherin, what're you doing by your dear sweet self?"

She stood straight once more and faced the voice, and saw Cormac McLaggen step forwards from the shadows.

Her body stiffened, highly aware of the fact that she and he were alone in a dark corridor.

"McLaggen."

He walked towards her slowly. "You're new aren't you, Hope?"

"I am. What's it to you?"

"Well," he said, so close now that she could see the slight blurriness to his eyes, and he tried to reach forward and take her hand, but she twisted out of his reach. Unfortunately, this led her closer to the wall. "I thought I might take you on a tour of the castle. I can show you all my favourite secluded corridors and hidden alcoves."

"Charmed, McLaggen, but I don't think so."

"Mhm, I could watch your lips all night." He said, hooded eyes staring at her mouth.

"Hate to crash your party, but that's not going to happen tonight, or any other night."

He started towards her again, forcing her closer to the wall. "Aw, come on kitten, play nice." She was firmly against the wall now, and her head was only level with mid-way up his chest. His build was big – wide-shouldered and muscled. "I just want to get to know you better."

"No thanks. Now step away please."

"Oh come on," He said, leaning forward to place a hand on her hair, which she quickly side-stepped once more. "Stop it. I'll dance all night if I have to."

"Go away McLaggen, before I hurt you."

He started to laugh then, and whilst he laughed, she ran through her mind her old Physical Defense Professor's teachings. _Where are his weak points? He looks slightly intoxicated – too much mead – so his reflexes are probably slower than usual. A good kick to the knee would probably have him down or his groin isn't too far from _my_ knees right now…_

"_You?"_ he laughed. "You hurt _me? _Oh sweetie, look at you. A tiny little delicate flower. I could look after you, make you feel _special."_

He whispered the last word in what Meena assumed was an attempt at seduction, and she shuddered. _Urgh he's so slimy…_

"I won't tell you again, McLaggen, back off."

"No."

He reached forward with his right hand to cup her cheek, and she acted. She brought her right foot, heavily clad in her boots, up, knee against her pelvis and pushed it forward quickly, her heel ramming into his knee-cap. _If that's not broken, it's dislocated at least._

He cried out and began to fall to his left, and using her favoured –left - hand, she swung across her body in a quick punch and it collided thickly with his nose, the skin-on-skin impacted creating a nice _thud_ that echoed down the corridor. He cried out again, and Meena was satisfied when he fell to the floor, one hand clutching his knee, the other his nose, and she smiled when blood began to trickle out his nose and over his lips.

"_Argh! You bitch!_" he cried along with a long stream of swear words.

"When a girl says no, she means no, McLaggen." He said coldly.

"Ho..ly _shit."_ She turned swiftly to see Blaise standing at the end of the corridor, jacket in hand and smiling widely. "That was _awesome. _You sure told him."

"Indeed." She said. She stooped down to pick up her jacket where it had fallen. McLaggen let out a little moan as she stepped over his body and walked with Blaise down the corridor.

"You're going to leave him there?"

"Yep. Let Filch find him and drag him to the Hospital Wing, hurt his pride a little."

"I like the way you think." He said with a wide grin.

A few floors down of casual conversation, and the occasional mumble from Blaise about how much he would like to hurt McLaggen more, and they were intercepted once more, this time, however, by a much more friendly face.

"Hey Draco." They said in unison.

The boy in question had been headed round a corner in the opposite direction from them, but he started when he saw them step out into moonlight.

"Blaise, Meena." he said, one palm flat against his chest. "You startled me. You guys need to stop wearing so much black, I can hardly see you. Well, Meena, you're glowing like the moon itself now, but don't just hang around in the shadows like weirdoes, its unnerving."

He smiled at them as they stood there, Blaise's chiselled face a prefect picture of smooth skin and shadow, and Meena's milky skin and white hair illuminated from the moon.

"Are you on Prefect duty tonight?" Meena asked him.

The three fell into step as they continued to walk, Draco having to turn back the way he came.

"Yeah." He said simply.

"So where's Pansy then?" Blaise asked.

"She's in the common room."

"So it's not Prefect duties, then." Blaise said as he quirked a dark eyebrow.

"Yeah it is."

"No, you have to do Prefect things together, and that includes patrols."

"When did you get so versed in the roles of Prefects?" Draco asked defensively.

"When you wouldn't stop rattling on about how great it was to have such power over the other students last year." Blaise replied smoothly.

"Right."

"So… Why're you out?" Meena asked with a look up at him.

Draco shrugged. "Just getting away – the girls are fawning over some new jewellery Pansy has, Theo is reading _again_ and Vince and Greg are eating more shit."

Blaise clapped him on the back. "Well, were back now, you can spend your precious time with wonderful Us."

Draco chuckled. "Great, just what I wanted." He paired it with a dramatic eye roll.

"Why, didn't have anywhere else to be in this big old drafty castle did you?" Blaise asked.

"Like what?"

"A romantic late-night rendezvous in the Prefects bathroom with a sweet little lass? – or lad, I won't judge." Meena volunteered, jumping out the way of his playful hit.

He threw a hand dramatically over his forehead and pretended to fall back on Blaise. "Alas, no, my life is currently devoid of the services dear women can provide in the private hours of night. Oh woe is me!"

"Fantastic, you're with us then." Blaise said, throwing an arm over Draco's shoulder to guide him as they walked. "You missed something great, Draco. See, I had to go back and get my jacket, having left it in Slughorns office…"

Blaise had recounted the story to everyone else as soon as possible, and he was going through it again. They all got a hearty chuckle out of it, and they had roared with laughter when McLaggen had limped into the hall that morning for breakfast, looking disgruntled. Meena had given him a cheery wave, which had caused his eyes to widen and for him to hobble faster to the Gryffindor table.

"The party actually wasn't so bad, was it Meena?" Blaise asked between bites of bacon.

"Not at all. Shame we won't be making it if he has one next week."

"What? Why?"

"Well, I _suppose_ we could, but Astronomy starts next week, that's on a Thursday for us."

"Oh Darn, you're right."

"So what's the plan for today?" Pansy asked as she placed herself down at the Breakfast table between Draco and Blaise, Millie and Daphne landing a bit further down the table.

"I'm going to write to my Mother, that'll most likely take most of the morning. A simple 'I'm fine and lessons are good' shall not tame my mothers' curiosity." Draco said, spreading jam over some toast.

"We're going to see if we can find the kitchens again." Vince said.

"Oh boys, give it up. Six years and you've never been successful." Millie said to them from across the table.

"I'll most likely just study." Theo said, reaching for a _Prophet _a third year had left behind.

"I'll join you then, Theo, if you don't mind." Meena said, spooning some sugar into a strong tea.

"No you're not." Blaise said, at the same time Draco took a sip of his coffee, making a disgusted face and almost spitting it out instantly. Theo warily handed him a napkin which he pressed to his lips and he waved Meena to hand him the sugar pot.

"And why's that, Blasie?" She challenged.

He grinned, a dribble of tomato sauce on his lip, which she pointed out with a tap to her lips, and he quickly licked it away, pink tongue darting out over his dark full lips.

"Because, it's Quidditch try outs. I told the guys you're interested and they said they'll see you fly. Besides, we have to train up Harper, out reserve Seeker, because this prat decided to bail." He said, indicating Draco, who tentatively took a sip of his now-sweetened coffee and gave a satisfied nod.

"Oh really? What brooms are on the team?"

"Let's see, Vince, Greg and I have Numbus Two Thousand and Ones, I think Urquhart, that's our new captain this year, has a Nimbus Two Thousand, I think Stone, the Keeper, has a Cleansweep Eleven and I'm not sure about Harper, but I think it's a Nimbus of some kind." He said, counting them off on his fingers.

"Not bad," Meena said, nodding her head in approval. "They're all decent brooms, well-known brands. I've never personally ridden a Cleansweep but my old Keeper was adamant that they're the best for Keepers. What about the other teams, anything interesting?"

Blaise shrugged. "Bit of this and that."

"Potter has a Firebolt." Draco said sulkily.

"A _Firebolt?_ What a lucky bugger." Meena said, impressed.

"And what do you have?" Draco asked.

"It's a Zenith Pedigree."

Both Draco and Blaise frowned. "I've never heard of them."

"I doubt you would have. Zenith is a small Italian company; Zenith means a point directly overhead from an observer. You know, because Quidditch is played _up._ The Pedigree is their newest model, combining the speed of the Zenith Meteor, the steadiness of the Zenith Axis and the agility of the Zenith Atom, for an all-round broom of skill. The Meteor and Atom were aimed at Seekers, the Axis was for keepers, and they made the Pedigree for chasers, who need all three; speed, agility and steadiness."

"Sounds good."

"It is."

Three hours and some spectacular flying later, Meena was accepted into the Slythertin Quidditch team.

That evening in the Great Hall, the Quidditch Captain Urquhart gave a toast to their newest team member, and Meena blushed as the rest of the House raised their goblets to her.

"Slytherin Pride." Blaise mumbled in her ear, goblet aloft, grinning.

The next few weeks went by quickly. Astronomy lessons had started, which all the Slytherins attended, which meant Meena had Friday mornings entirely to herself whilst her friends slept in.

Meena and Blaise worked hard at Quidditch, getting trained up with the other members of the team and the new Seeker, Meena and Draco paired up in Potions, drawing them praise from Professor Slughorn, and in Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures, Meena and Theo continued to team up with Neville and Ernie, earning the three houses many house points respectively with their combined skill and knowledge in the two subjects.

A month in to school and Meena was well and truly settled. She had great friends, brilliant lessons, an amazing Quidditch team, Hagrid had managed to heal Duke within a few days and she and Sam were keeping a constant stream on conversation about their lives, and Meena had been right; despite how brilliant school was, she couldn't help but want for the quiet corners of home where she could spend hours sat in a window seat getting lost in a story, or sit out on the balcony and sketch the scenery as it changed with the seasons.

At the start of October, there was a flurry of excitement in the Common Room.

"What's got them so riled up?" Meena asked Theo as a trundle of third year students passed them by talking in excited whispers.

"First Hogsmede trip of the year tomorrow, followed by one only two weeks after it." he replied.

"The village of Hogsmede?"

"Mmhum."

"Oh fantastic, I'm excited. Are we all going?"

"Might as well," Blaise said, stretching. "Be good to get out of the castle, go get some butterbeers. I won't though if I don't get this essay done."

"What're you working on?" She asked.

"Potions."

"Ah, Draco and I finished that the other day, do you need a hand?"

Theo snorted over the top of his book. He was lounging on the end of the leather sofa he was sharing with Meena, sock-clad feet dangling over the arm. "Of course you and Draco are finished; you two are unstoppable when it comes to potions."

"Exactly, it's hardly a challenge for you guys anymore. May as well go into seventh year now. Actually," Blaise paused to have a look around the common room, "do you guys know where he is? I was going to ask him about our Ancient Runes work but I haven't seen him since lunch."

"We had Arithmancy after lunch, but I haven't seen him since." Meena said, turning to lean over the back of the sofa to where Vince was sat at a desk, messily writing an essay. "Hey Vince, you seen Draco?"

"Nah, sorry. You don't happen to know where Greg is though, do you? We were going to work on this tonight." He pointed at his half-completed essay.

"No, sorry." She turned back to Theo and Blaise. "You two seen Greg?"

"Nope."

"Negative."

"Sorry, Vince." She turned back to him, elbows in the back of the sofa, knees next to Theo's head on the seat of the sofa. "Do you need a hand?"

"No its alright, I'll get it, thanks."

At that moment, Pansy, Daphne and Millie came from the other side of the common room to sit within the circle of warmth created by the fire.

"Well, that's my cue." Meena said, standing up, making Theo wince as her knees pulled at his hair. Despite the fact that she was getting on fine with Millie and Daphne, Pansy was still being cold to Meena, sometimes even pretending she wasn't there, and she still attempted to call her names like 'Muggle-lover' from time to time.

"I'll see you guys in the Morning. Shall I meet you in the Great Hall, then we can go down to Hogsmede?"

"Alright."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Cool tell Draco and Greg when they arrive yeah?" She walked behind the sofa headed for the girls' stairs. "Night, Vince."

"Night."

She changed into her usual long-sleeve, long-legged bedclothes in the privacy of her shower block, and then barricaded herself in the hangings of her bed like usual, before reading by wand light for a couple of hours, and then going to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10 - I Don't Sleep Well

_BRINGING HOPE TO HOGWARTS_

_This is my first EVER fanfic, guys! Please R&R, it'd really help an aspiring writer!_

_DISCLAMER; Harry Potter is copyright JK Rowling, all rights reserved. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the trademarks associated, no profit is being made from this piece of Fanfiction._

_**Chapter Ten – I don't sleep well**_

The next morning she was up, showered and dressed before the other girls were awake, like usual, and she left the Dungeons in search of breakfast.

_One month in and I finally know my way out of the Dungeons… that's not bad._

She was early to the Great Hall for breakfast, like always, and she gave her usual morning greeting to Professor Snape – a courteous nod – and smiled at the group of Ravenclaw seventh years that she knew by sight alone due to their early morning study-sessions for their N.E. .

Meena spent twenty minutes slowly eating a large breakfast of sugar and honey sweetened porridge, cup of tea, and toast with banana and honey. A few more asleep-looking students braving an early Saturday rise trickled into the Great Hall, and then a single bird flew in to the hall, seeming to appear straight out of the clouded enchanted ceiling, before it landed next to Professor Snape.

The Professor untied one of the scrolls of parchment, and he fed the bird a piece of bacon in a rare moment of kindness only people who braved the hours before the sun rose would ever see, and then he stroked the pale head.

_Pale head, brown body, with white tail feathers… that's a White Tailed Eagle...What an imaginative name,_ Meena thought to herself.

The bird let out a long cry and the raised itself from its position besides Snape, circled the hall once, before coming back to land right next to Meena. She untied her own copy of _Brewing Bi-Monthly_, slipped a few Knuts into its money pouch, before pouring some water into a shallow dish, from which the bird drank for a few moments before taking flight, its wings making a light _swoosh _sound.

The Professors eyes had followed the bird, and Meena nodded at him once more, before unfurling the pages and reading.

It was almost an hour before her friends made an appearance.

"So, ready to go to Hogsmede?" Blaise asked, sitting heavily opposite her.

"Been awake for ages, boys."

"We were getting our beauty sleep." Theo joked, slipping under the table and popping up again beside Meena on the other side.

"Yeah well, you two need it." Draco said, sitting next to Blaise.

"Cheeky bastard." Theo mumbled into his morning coffee. He set about spreading butter over toast – removing the crusts, of course – before pushing the tilting stack of toast towards Draco.

"You not eating, Draco?" Meena queried.

He looked a little green, and was moving gingerly, as if he would vomit if he moved too fast.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Fine. Just a little under the weather."

"Have something to drink, at least." Meena said as she pushed the coffee pot towards him.

"Right." He said, pouring himself a cup – no milk and two sugars.

A little whilst later and Meena was following the other Slytherins down a wide dirt track road to the Village of Hogsmede, that eventually broke out into quaint cobbled streets with old cottages and light snow banks.

"Does it always snow here?" Meena asked, looking round.

"Not always, but it's always colder, so it generally snows from September right through to April. The rest of the time it just rains." Theo explained.

The Slytherins broke up a little further into the village; the girls headed for Gladrags Wizardswear, which was nestled long a side-street the boys had dubbed '_Witches Walk'._

"The whole street is just full of Boutique clothing shops, shops selling lotions and potions to do everything from changing hair colour to making skin softer, flouncy cafes and jewellery makers, bakeries and patisseries." Theo explained

"There's even a whole shop dedicated to _candles."_ Blaise said incredulously.

"Let's avoid there. What else is here?" Meena asked.

"Everything is here. For your first visit, dear Madam, i would recommend visiting Honeydukes, the sweet shop, Zonko's, the joke shop, Spintwitches, the sporting shop, with an excellent supply of Quidditch gear..."

Theo cut over Blaise's speech. "I think you'd also enjoy Tombes and Scrolls, it's the best bookshop around, And Dogweed and Deathcap's is an odd little Herbology shop. Anywhere specific you want to go, Draco?" Theo asked over his shoulder. 

Draco was following behind the three of them at a slow stroll, hand in his pockets, scarf up around his mouth and neck, watching the ground and kicking lightly at the snow banks.

When he looked up, his eyes were slightly unfocused and red rimmed. "I just want to stop in at the Three Broomsticks – get a hot butterbeer."

"And an eyeful of Rosmerta, eh?" Blaise chuckled, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up, Blaise." Draco mumbled as they continued along the street.

The four walked through the village at leisure, Theo and Blaise keeping up a running commentary, Draco only clipping in every so often, emerging from the safety of his scarf. They came across Vince and Greg in Honeydukes, who were stuffing bags full of sweets before taking them up to the counter to hand over masses of Sickles and Galleons.

Around lunchtime, when the wind had whipped itself up into a fury and a light flurry of sleet had begun to fall again, they stopped in at the Three Broomsticks for a light lunch and the drinks Draco requested.

They pushed open the heavy wooden door and paused, looking around a moment for a table. The pub was filled with noise from patrons clinking glasses and people laughing merrily. The whole room was filled with a golden glow from multitudes of candles on the walls and on the tabletops, dripping wax onto the floor and tables. From the timber beams running along the ceiling hung all manner of items, from, unsurprisingly enough, three racing brooms, to copper kettles, corn scythes, old rusty cauldrons and many bunches of dried herbs and spices.

Meena's glasses steamed up instantly, the sudden rush of warm air bringing a red flush to her cheeks.

"C'mon, Meena." Draco mumbled from a little way in front of her.

She wiped her glasses on her purple jackets' tails, the room going blurry. Placing her glasses back on her face, she found them now smudged with water instead of fog. _Velvet is a rubbish cleaning cloth, I can't see any better than before. _

The groups of candles were creating wide golden glows through the water on her glasses, people just foggy patches of darker gold.

"Merlin, Meena, you're so blind." She heard Draco say in a lighter tone than he'd used all day, before she felt a long-fingered hand lightly clasp her own and begin to draw her away from the door.

Draco guided her across the pub, gently tugging on their entwined hands to direct her - and she _definitely _wasn't blushing, it was just _hot_ in there - to the table Theo and Blaise had found Millie, Pansy and Daphne sitting at, bags at their sides overflowing with different fabrics.

Draco pulled a chair out for Meena and told her to sit. She sat down and placed her glasses on the table, and waited for them to clear by themselves. She was growing hot, so she pulled at the buttons of her jacket and threw it over the back of her chair, revealing her high-necked, long sleeved black shirt, over black trousers and her usual black boots.

"Damn, Meena, you should have come with us, i swear your whole wardrobe consists of just school robes, and black trousers and long-sleeved black tops. Apart from that jacket, of course." Daphne's voice wandered across the table, from the honey-coloured blur slightly to Meena's right.

"That's because it does, mainly. What did you ladies do anyway?" Meena asked as she inspected her glasses and slipped them back on her face, lightly shaking sleet out of her white hair.

"We visited all the clothing shops." Millie answered.

"It's a sort of tradition we have," Daphne continued. "First Hogsmede trip of the year we visit all the places and pick up anything we want for the rest of the year." Daphne concluded.

"But what about your clothes from the previous years? You can have surly grown that much, right?" Meena asked.

"I don't replace everything, just pick up a couple of things." Millie explained.

"Well i do," Pansy supplied in a rare moment of agreeing Meena existed. "Father gives me some money and he just throws out my old ones."

"Right, well, now that's cleared up," Draco slipped in with an air of someone losing their patience, "do you guys want drinks or what?"

Everyone at the table handed Draco fifteen Knuts each. "Anyone want some food?"

More coins were handed over, some exchanged for Sickles, and Draco scooped them all off of the table top and wandered over to the bar.

Theo, Meena, Blaise, Daphne, Pansy and Millie all chatted about their various purchases, Theo and Meena remarking about the bookshop and its various copies of books, including every edition of _Hogwarts; A History, _for ten minutes, when Greg and Vince bustled through the door, their arms laden with Honeydukes bags, as well as bags from the Patisseries and chocolate shops from _Witches Walk._

Meena waved them over, and they weaved their giant masses between chairs and past tables, setting themselves at their table, shoving their bags under their chairs.

"Draco's at the bar-"

"Taking ages." Blaise interrupted.

"Getting drinks and food. I'll go tell him you guys are here if you like?" Meena finished.

The boys thanked her and gave her some Sickles each, and she wandered off in search of Draco. She found him at the bar, stonily staring at his reflection in the old, flaky mirror behind the bar. He didn't notice her until she was right beside him.

"Draco?" 

"_Oh!_ Meena! Merlin you're quiet." He exclaimed in surprise.

"It's a talent." Meena shrugged. "You've taken a while, I just came to tell you Vince and Greg are here." She said as she handed him their money.

"Oh, okay. Well Madam Rosmerta is just out back, getting us some food, i haven't gotten the drinks yet."

"Alright good, I'll wait with you."

They weren't waiting long when a woman emerged from a low door set in the wall behind the bar.

Meena supposed the woman to be in her forties, and she was still pretty, but Meena suspected she would have had wizards falling at her feet in her younger years. She had dark blonde curls piled on top of her head and kind green eyes. She wore a fuzzy sheep-skin waistcoat over a layered dress, topped off with bright turquoise sparkly heels, which seemed quite out of place in the cosy, smoky pub.

"Here we are then, Draco, Love." She said, levitating three large platters to him; one held what looked like pumpkin pasties, the other a stack of various sandwiches, and the other a selection of cheese, pies and fruit.

"Thank you," Draco replied, flashing a charming smile. "And i'll also take..." Meena saw his lips move as if counting silently, "Nine butterbeers please."

"Right you are, lovely." She waved her wand and nice glasses hopped down the shelf and formed a line at the tap of a large barrel.

Draco and Rosmerta swapped money and pleasantries, and then the nine steaming glasses hopped onto a tray and placed themselves beside the food platters.

"Enjoy, my dears." Rosmerta said, and then wandered away to serve some other Hogwarts students.

Draco levitated two of the food platters, and Meena slipped out her wand to levitate the other food tray and the drinks, and they carefully made their way back across the pub.

"What took you so long, Draco?" Pansy asked as they sat down, landing the food and drinks on the table.

He shrugged. "Just talking to Madam Rosmerta."

He reached forward and started handing out the glasses, one to Meena and then continuing round the table. The Slytherins helped themselves to food, Meena avoiding the pumpkin pasties, and Vince and Greg going no-where near the fruit.

They ate, drank, chatted, and were generally merry for a couple of hours, Draco going up to the bar twice more for two more rounds of drinks, before they decided to face the weather outside and head back for Hogwarts, huddling together in the strong wind and sleet that was rapidly turning to heavy snow.

That night, the group of friends were the last people up in the common room. They were sat around the fire, eating the sweets and flavoured drink they'd bought from Honeydukes.

Theo looked around. "Where's Draco? He can't be asleep already, surely?"

Blaise chuckled, and his cheek bulged out from the boiled sweet he was sucking on. "He slipped out earlier, said he had a _'romantic late-night rendezvous in the Prefects bathroom with a sweet little lass'_."

Meena laughed as she recollected the night she'd asked him that very same thing, but the humour was lost in Pansy's anger.

"He w_hat?_ No! The bastard, he wouldn't, how _dare he!" _She spat.

"Woah, chill out, Pans. He was _joking. _He told me it was none of my business and then left." Blaise explained, hands up in a sign of surrender.

"Oh, Of course not, Draco would never do that to me." Pansy reassured herself, sitting back into her chair.

"Pansy, you guys aren't even dating." Daphne reminded her.

"Shut up, Daphne! Draco is _mine!"_

Pansy stormed out of the Common room, and it was decided then that they should probably get to bed, so they all said their goodbyes, and the girls followed Pansy up the stairs.

Meena slipped into her shower to change into her pyjamas, and the girls were staring at her as she came out. "Why do you wear them Meena? Don't you get hot?" Daphne asked her.

The three girls were all wearing strappy night dresses in light fabric, whilst Meena had on another pair of long-legged, long-sleeved pyjamas, this time in green silk. She shrugged. "It's just what i'm comfortable in."

The girls settled down and Meena charmed her bed like always, and she fell asleep quickly.

She wasn't asleep for long. She awoke a few hours later in her bed, her sheets were tangled around her legs, and her hair and nightclothes were sticky to her body in a cold sweat. She fumbled her glasses onto her face and lit her wand. She cast a _Tempus_ charm and it glowed for a moment, showing her the time was just after two in the morning.

She groaned. She wouldn't be able to get to sleep now, she never did. She didn't want to stay in the dorm, lest she wake one of the girls with the light of her wand.

_Common Room it is then..._ she sighed to herself. She went to the bathroom to wash herself up quickly, thankful that the door back to the dorm was so heavy the sound of the water wouldn't wake the other girls, and she wandered back into the dorm, collecting her wand and a book, another muggle author. She stuffed some socks on and pulled on her boots, and then pulling her purple jacket out of her wardrobe, thankful for the singular dull light that was always left aglow in the centre of the bedroom.

_I should probably buy a dressing gown, _she thought idly to herself as she descended the staircase to the common room. When she reached the bottom of the staircase, however, she found the common room wasn't empty.

Out of the three fires, only one had remained alight through the night, and its flickering flames were the only source of illumination in the large room. A figure was slumped in one of the leather wing-back armchairs beside the fire, their white-blond hair glowing in the golden firelight.

Meena slowly made her way across the room to investigate. Draco was deathly pale, even more so than usual, and he appeared to be having some kind of nightmare, for he was fidgeting restlessly and his eyes were moving back and forth under his closed eyelids. He was shivering violently, most likely from the chill the Common Room always had, despite the fire, and his neck was twisted oddly. He looked thoroughly uncomfortable.

Meena turned and summoned the silver throw that covered her bed – everyone in Slytherin had one, it was a perk of having cold rooms under the lake. Catching it as it lightly slammed into her, she gently placed it over his sleeping body, and hoped that the warmth would allow him to find a more comfortable position on the chair.

As she leant over him, ever so lightly placing the throw around his shoulders, his silver eyes were suddenly thrown open. He jumped up from the chair, pushing the throw – and Meena – to the floor with remarkable strength; his wand was raised up in a defensive stance, his eyes flying around the room madly for any signs of disturbance. A light _thud_ echoed through the room as a book slid from his chair to the floor.

At his feet, Meena was struggling to disentangle herself from the large throw which had landed upon her in Draco's shock. Hearing the rustling, he looked down, just as a flourish of white curls emerged from under the throw. His eyes still hadn't quite lost the panicked, mad look of someone who had been roused from a nightmare. Meena cursed herself silently – anybody who slept like that was obviously a light sleeper, damn her for being sympathetic with a fellow restless-sleeper.

Blinking himself into the present, he looked down upon her, still sprawled upon the floor, wearily watching the wand that was now pointed at her face.

"Meena." He said finally, lowering his wand. "What're you doing?"

"I was trying to cover you in a blanket, you look freezing." She said, as she god to her feet, the throw slipping off her body.

"I meant, what're you doing up? What time is it?" he asked wearily.

"A little after two in the morning." She replied.

"What're you doing awake?" he asked, rubbing his neck.

Meena began to rub her elbow where she had fallen on it awkwardly, and his eyes rested upon it.

"Oh gosh, i'm sorry, did i hurt you?"

"No, it's fine. I'm awake because i don't sleep well." Meena picked up the throw and over to the sofa, where she slipped off her shoes and sat down. Draco sat next to her on the sofa.

"Don't sleep well?"

She nodded, looking a bit sheepish. "I... have nightmares. I know it's a really childish thing but... yeah."

"Is that why you wake up so early every day? You're always out of the dorm before the other girls are even awake, they told me so."

She curled up on the sofa, tucking her feet under herself. "Pretty such. I struggle to get back to sleep once i've awoken from a nightmare, and i try not to remain in my bed longer than i have to – staying in bed just makes me think about whatever it was that i dreamt, so i usually try to divert my attention." She waved her book for him to see.

"I see." Draco curled up on the sofa next to her. He wore black pyjama trousers and a grey long-sleeved top. He shivered slightly as he shifted on the cold leather.

"Here." Meena said, and she threw the throw to him.

"This is yours, you need it."

"I summoned it for you. Besides, i have my jacket on, you don't." She protested.

"Well at least use some of it, i am trying to be a gentleman here." he chuckled as he placed it over his lap, and then across Meena's legs. There was a few feet of space between them, but the throw was big enough to cover them both comfortably.

"Thank you." She smiled. "What were you doing up anyway?"

"Same as you; i have nightmares too. I was reading, must have fallen asleep again. _Accio book._"

His book flew up from the floor to his lap, and Meena saw the title.

"Nice choice." She said, holding up her own identical copy of the classic _Frankenstein _by Mary Shelly.

"Can i ask you a question that might be a little bit weird?" Draco asked rather tentatively.

"Go ahead."

"Well... do you believe that everything is black and white?"

She had to think for a moment. "You mean like... everyone that's good is completely good whilst everyone who's bad is completely evil and there's no chance of redemption?"

He nodded.

"No. But then i don't think everything is just shades of grey either. Everybody is fundamentally the same; they all the chance to be 'good' or 'bad', some people just act it out differently. Everyone gets the impulse to be bad sometimes; it's how people react to those impulses that determine who they are."

"Can i ask you another one?" 

"Please, ask away, i'm in need of a good discussion."

"I'm sorry, it's just, i've asked a few people these questions, and i think you'll have interesting answers. What... what do you think about the idea of heart?"

"You mean, like someone's spirit?" she asked, leaning back into the sofa.

"Yeah. Why do you think we have them?"

"Protection." She answered instantly.

"What?"

"Protection. Sometimes, people see things that they shouldn't; they're too young. Sometimes, people experience things that hurt them too much; they're too delicate. Sometimes, people are _forced_ to do things that they can't stop; and yet they live on. Sometimes they're not harmed, sometimes they are. We try to protect ourselves from what we have seen, experienced, or done; that is what the heart is for – it protects us from our darkest of memories."

He seemed to think about her words for a moment, before asking; "If the heart, or spirit, of a person protects them from their memories, or fears, or whatever, why do good people like yourself still have them? Fears and nightmares and the like?"

"Because sometimes, the heart fails us," She explained. "It is too damaged, too broken, and we're left to continue our suffering. We're left to walk a path _alone_, re-tracing our steps, images of our despair re-played for an audience of one – in our heads, in our dreams. It is then that dreams become nightmares. Nightmares are not of the boogieman and monsters under our bed. Nightmares tell the story of the monster within _ourselves_, and when we are the most vulnerable, they come out to play, to taunt us – so that we are always suffering, in waking, from nerves, and in rest, from our dreams."

She had seemed to go into a bit of a trance as she spoke, looking into the far distance at something only she could see. Draco was staring at her in amazement.

"I'm sorry," she blushed. "That was a bit of a downer, wasn't it?"

"It's amazing." He mumbled, still watching her.

"What is?" 

"That you can so easily describe the exact why i am feeling."

"You feel broken?"

"Lately, yes."

"Can i ask you something?" she asked.

"Go ahead, i've asked you some weird things."

"The way you're feeling... is it to do with your Father?"

His face darkened. "Partly, i suppose. There's some other things i'd rather not share. What about you, how come you know exactly how i feel?"

"I've seen some things i'd rather not talk about."

"It's what your nightmares are, isn't it?" he asked.

"Night_mare_." She corrected. "Just the one."

He nodded in understanding.

They read for a few hours in comfortable silence, every now and then picking up a topic to do with their shared literature, but mostly the time was spent in silence, just the sound of the crackling fire and the turning of pages to welcome them, and the occasional chime of the grandfather clock in the corner telling them how long they had spent together.

At five in the morning, Meena stood and stretched, satisfyingly popping her joints.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked.

"For a walk until breakfast is served. Oh, and to the owlery, i need to find Duke and send a letter, but for now i'm going to go shower before the girls awake."

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" 

"Disappear before the girls even wake up."

"I like my privacy." She shared.

She began to walk across the common room, but Draco called to her. She turned and saw him stand from the sofa somewhat stiffly – he'd hardly moved all night – holding her throw.

"This is yours, thanks for sharing it with me." He mumbled. Meena thought it was just a trick of the light that he was blushing – nobody that held himself with such decorum as Draco would blush.

She smirked lightly. "Thank you for keeping me up all night."

His head snapped up and his eyes widened. "I'm sorry! If you wanted to sleep you should have said, i would have-"

"Draco, its fine, that was genuine, i promise."

"Right." He said, a bit uncertain.

"Hey...i know you don't play Quidditch anymore, but Blaise said he saw your broom in your dorm. I think the weather is supposed to be good today, do you want to fly with me? I've got a Quaffle in my trunk, or i'm sure we can charm something to act as a Snitch until breakfast when everyone else is awake."

His face instantly brightened. "Really? I think that sounds like just what i need right now."

"Excellent. I'm going to go shower, see you in, oh, i don't know, forty-five minutes? I have to be careful not to wake the others."

"Deal."

"Oh , and Draco?" Meena called softly.

"Yeah?" He said, turning to face her.

She clutched the throw to her chest, and blushed slightly when she picked up a scent on it that was not her own. "I would appreciate it if you kept this between us. You know, my nightmares."

"I will. I promise."


	11. Chapter 11 - Not Well

_BRINGING HOPE TO HOGWARTS_

_This is my first EVER fanfic, guys! Please R&R, it'd really help an aspiring writer!_

_DISCLAMER; Harry Potter is copyright JK Rowling, all rights reserved. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the trademarks associated, no profit is being made from this piece of Fanfiction._

_**Chapter Eleven – Not Well**_

"Hey, Meena, this was given to me by a third year today." Draco said, plopping himself down on the sofa next to her arm chair.

She unravelled the scroll and read the short note. "What is it?" He asked when she tucked it into her pocket.

"Another invitation from Slughorn. _Hey Blaise!_" She called softly across the room to the desks where Blaise was sat with a pretty fifth year girl.

"Yeah?" He called back.

"You got one of these?" she asked, holding it out for him to see.

"Yeah, you coming?"

"I'll go if you go?"

"Alright then, that's settled." He said, and he turned his attention back to the girl he was with.

"Ohh fantastic, Meena, we can get some new clothes for you tomorrow in Hogsmede." Daphne said from across the small table between their circle of chairs.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Meena asked.

"Oh nothing, but you wear that purple jacket every day, you need to mix it up a bit."

"But i like my jacket, its comfy." Meena complained.

"Please? Let us help you chose _one_ new item for you?"

"Oh fine, but just one." Meena warned.

"I promise." Daphne smiled brightly.

The next day in Hogsmede, Meena was rather grumpy. Daphne and Millie had dragged her to a seemingly endless amount of clothes shops, claiming that Meena never gave them a limit to how many shops they could go into, just how much she could buy.

Meena grumbled and moaned, but it seemed nothing could break their spirit, as they held item after item against Meena, either shaking their head and throwing it away or smiling viciously, only to have _Meena _throw it away.

"Oh come on, Meena, not everything you wear can be black." Millie moaned.

"This isn't black," Meena protested, "Its grey."

In the end, Meena settled on something grey with apple-green embroidery. It was a sort of elongated waistcoat, that reached mid-way down her thighs and it had big, shiny black buttons down the front and an apple green collar that dipped low on her chest, and it was sleeveless.

"You'll be able to wear it like a dress." Daphne had said when Meena had slipped it over her long-sleeved shirt in the shop that was called _Feminine Fancies, _selling everything from pretty summer dresses to formal grieving robes. Meena thought Daphne had lost her mind if she thought Meena would _ever_ wear something so short as a dress.

Meena stood outside the changing rooms whilst Daphne and Millie tried on clothes in the next woman's' clothes shop. Once they were inside and she knew they would be partially clothed, she called over the curtains;

"Oh Girls, i just remembered! I have to go pick up a book! I'll see you later at the Three Broomsticks, okay?"

"Ohh really?" Came Daphne's disappointed voice. "Well okay, be careful not to slip on the ice!"

"Will do!"

Meena left the shop, carrying her bag from _Feminine Fancies_ rather begrudgingly. She didn't have to pick up a book, she had just never liked clothes shopping, and so she wandered the streets of Hogsmede aimlessly, looking in windows and popping into some of the smaller shops the boys hadn't taken her to on their last visit.

She was just turning down an alley when she collided with someone who was moving rather quickly and, slipping on the ice, they both fell sprawling to the ground, Meena landing painfully on her side, her companions knee hitting her thigh savagely.

"Bollocks." Meena mumbled to the ground.

"Oh man, i'm so sorry." The other person – a male student, Meena decided- said, standing up and brushing himself off.

"S'alright." Meena said, heaving herself up onto her knees.

"Here, let me help you up." A lightly tanned hand emerged into her vision, and she held onto it as they lightly and easily pulled her up.

"Thank you. _Potter!_ Hello, thanks." She said, brushing ice and snow off of her jacket.

"Hope, hi. Sorry for running into you like that." He smiled sheepishly. "I hope i didn't hurt you too bad."

"Nothing i can't handle." She smiled back. "Where were you going in such a hurry anyway?"

He rolled his eyes. "Urgh, i slipped away from Hermione and Ron."

"Granger and Weasley?" she asked.

"Yeah, i swear, the only people who don't know they're in a relationship is themselves." He grimaced. "It's becoming unbearable." He explained.

"You have my sympathies." Meena chuckled. "Though i had hoped Granger would have had better taste in partner material."

He chuckled uncertainly. "Sorry, that was rude." Meena apologised.

"Nah, i understand." He said with a flippant wave of his hand. "Ron's just being an ass about you, he spends every Herbology lesson mumbling to us about how you and Nott are going to one day try and curse Ernie and Neville."

"Oh heavens no! I think Ernie and Neville are brilliant! Very clever people, and interesting too."

"And yet Ron will be Ron." He concluded with a shrug. "Anyway, what about you? Why're you alone?"

"Oh, i was hiding." Meena said. At his confused look, she held up her shopping bag. "The girls in my dorm roped me into clothes shopping. I hate clothes shopping. Where were you headed?"

"I didn't really have a direction, i just wanted to get away really." He replied.

"Well, feel free to say no if i'm being a bit rash, but would you care to join me for a drink?"

He grimaced. "You're not asking me to Madam Puddifoots, are you?"

"That horribly pink and frilly teashop down on Witches Walk?" He nodded. "Uhm, no, i was thinking more of a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks?"

He smiled. "Sounds much better."

They walked to the Three Broomsticks together, Meena slipping once but Potter quickly catching her elbow, which made her grimace, but she thanked him anyway.

Once inside, Potter spotted an empty table. He gave a Sickle to Meena and she headed off to the bar, ordering two warm butterbeers from Madam Rosmerta, and heading trough the crowds to the secluded table at the back of the pub Potter had chosen.

Sitting beside him at the table, Meena handed him back his fourteen Knuts' change. He frowned at her hand.

"How did you get that?" he asked curiously.

Meena looked down at the scar that ran long her palm, and wondered a moment how to answer, but he spoke once more.

"Sorry," He said, face slightly flushed. "I understand if you don't want to talk about it."

"Thank you, i'd rather not."

"Its fine. I of all people can understand."

"Indeed." Meena said and took a sip of her butterbeer, sighing as the smooth creamy liquid warmed her up from the inside.

"Merlin i love this stuff." Potter commentated, sipping from his own drink.

"Me too." She looked at him and chuckled.

"What?" he asked.

"You've got foam." She smiled, indicating her upper lip.

"_Oh."_ He said before hurriedly wiping it off with his sleeve.

"So, Potter-"

"Harry."

"What?"

"Harry, please call me Harry. I'll still call you Hope, if you like, i understand most Slytherins use last names but just please don't call me Potter. The only people who call me 'Potter' are either teachers, Ministry officials or assholes."

"Right, okay, er, Harry. You can call me Meena if you like, i'm not weird about names like some. Anyway, are you looking forward to our game next week?"

"Hey you made the team?" He asked smiling, and she nodded happily. "Well done! I'd wish you good luck for your first game, but well, that'd be counter-productive for me." He smiled crookedly.

"I understand the sentiment." She laughed.

They continued to talk Quidditch all through their drinks and then some, until Weasley and Grenger walked through the door, snow caught in their hair and their cheeks flushed. Their eyes searched the room and they landed upon Harry, and they smiled, then Weasley frowned when he saw who Harry was sitting with. He turned to whisper quickly to Granger.

"Uh, i'd better go." Meena said back at the table.

"Oh no, don't, honestly, Ron's just being a prejudiced prat, but he doesn't know you." Harry protested.

Meena looked up at the unhappy face of Weasley, being dragged to the table by Granger, and she stood up.

"Honestly, its fine. I'll go find my house-mates."

"I'm sorry." Harry apologised.

"Don't worry about it, thanks for your company. I'll see you around, Harry."

"See you, Meena." He said.

Meena headed for the door, passing Granger and Weasley with a pleasant, "Granger, Weasley." And an inclination of her head, and getting a "Hullo, Hope." from Granger in return and a rather rude "Go away" from Weasley.

Meena could hear the repercussions of _that_ all the way to the door.

She found the boys of Slytherin in the book store.

"Thought we were meeting you girls in the Broomticks?" Theo asked.

"Change of plan." Meena shrugged. She looked around. "Where is Draco?"

"Transfiguration detention." Blaise supplied.

"I told him to do his essay sooner rather than later." Meena rolled her eyes. 

Meena, Blaise, Theo, Greg and Vince casually wandered around Hogsmede, the boys showing her the few shops they had yet to point out in their previous visit, like the writing and art supplies shop, the florist ("Very busy near Valentine's day."), and a multitude of shops selling old used items from furniture to wands.

"Annnd...that's pretty much everything, apart from the residential streets, of course." Theo said, turning on the spot to face Meena.

"Okay." She looked up at the sky that was a dull grey. "Shall we head to The Three Broomsticks? I think it's going to snow in a minute."

"Haven't you already been today?" Blaise asked curiously.

Meena shrugged. "I wouldn't say no to another butterbeer." She said as she shivered from the chill.

At the Three Broomsticks, they met up with all three girls – Pansy boasting about the shops she had visited whilst Daphne and Millie were with Meena – and they got some drinks and enjoyed the warm atmosphere of the pub, before having to leave before it got too dark.

"It's the beginning of winter, Scotland, _and _it's snowing, of course it'll be getting dark by mid-afternoon." Blaise explained.

"But it's always winter in Hogsmede!" Pansy complained.

"I think it'll be snowing up at the castle," Meena said, pulling her cloak tight about her against the wind chill. "I think it's set in for good now."

And sure enough, the snow didn't turn into sleet and then eventually rain like it normally did as they wandered up the track to Hogwarts, instead it remained snowing in thick flurries.

"Thank Merlin for these trees, otherwise we'd be frozen by the time we reach school." Millie stated as she observed the think evergreen trees either side of the track.

"I've never figured it out, does this track lead through the Forbidden Forest?" Greg asked from the back of the group.

"No," Blaise said, slipping slightly, but righting himself before he fell, with a grace most people could only be envious of. "The trees to the left dwindle off into mountains. The ones on the right flank the school and curve round the lake. We're on the opposite side of the castle to the Forbidden Forest, it stretches back for _miles._"

"Yeah well, at least the snow doesn't really fall too well down here." Vince said, looking up at small strip of sky above them, and how most of the snow got caught in the high branches of the trees.

"Greg, Vince, stop staring, if you hurry up we should be back just in time for the Hall to start serving dinner." Daphne called from a little way in front.

The idea of food made Greg and Vince practically run up to the castle.

The next day saw Meena, Blaise, Greg and Vince have their last Quidditch practice before the Gryffindor – Slytherin match the following week, so they were down on the pitch early, playing in the freezing treacherous conditions; the wind was so strong it threatened to pull them off their brooms, the snow was continuing to fall heavily, the wind whipping it up into a full blown blizzard, making visibility so poor it was a feat to see the other players, let alone the Bludgers that continuously tried to knock them from their brooms.

Overall, by the time practice was over, they were in such foul moods even Greg and Vince skipped going up to the hall for lunch, instead following Meena and Blaise to the common room to sit beside the fire and warm up.

Meena was sat right beside the fire, on the stone hearth her green and silver team robes spread about her, with her hair out of its bun and frizzing up from the heat melting the snow that had gathered there. Her fingers were numb from cold, and she joined Blaise in rubbing them together by the flames, massaging the knuckles to get her circulation once more running, and there was a bright pink flush to her otherwise pale cheeks.

It was a little while later that Draco wandered down from the dorms and slammed a copy of _Most Poisonous Poisons _onto the small table beside the chairs circled around the fire and slumped into a chair with a sigh.

"Afternoon, Draco."

He grunted in response, and Blaise looked affronted slightly.

"How did your detention go yesterday?" Meena tried, "We didn't see you in the Hall for tea last night."

"It was fine." Draco replied, and Blaise made a _What the hell? So he'll talk to you..._ gesture with his arms.

"Why weren't you at dinner? Are you feeling alright?" Blaise asked.

"No, i feel awful." Draco replied, and turned his face into the firelight.

Blaise hissed through his teeth. "Ohh, yeah mate, you _look _awful."

A pillow bounced off of his head with quite some force from Draco's direction.

Draco did indeed look bad. His skin was waxy and his pale complexion made him look almost grey, even in the golden light from the fire. His eyes were hooded, their usual silver dimmed to a slate-grey, and bloodshot. There were slight circles under his eyes as if he'd hardly slept recently, and his hair was dishevelled, sticking out in random ways.

His usual controlled, proud demeanour was slipping.

"Do you want anything? I could go up to the hall and get some tea or sandwiches? Or a trip to the hospital wing?" Meena asked.

"A potion for headaches and nausea would be so good right now." He said, leaning forward and placing his hands in his temples.

"Okay, i'll be-" 

"Sit down, Meena, i have something to say." Pansy ordered, leading Millie and Daphne over to their little group and sitting down on the arm of Draco's chair.

"Pansy, i'll hear whatever it is you want after i-" 

"Shut-up, Meena, no-body cares. Anyway, guys, i have brilliant news!" Pansy almost squealed, making Draco wince and the boys just look sceptical.

Theo, who had been quietly reading a _Prophet_ folded it up and watched Pansy expectantly, and Meena crossed her arms and glared at Pansy, but didn't argue, as she could see how every noise made Draco wince.

Meena suspected she only heard it because they were together in front of the fire, but she heard Blaise mumble _"I seriously doubt it."_ She smirked lightly.

"A Gryffindor has been cursed!" Pansy pronounced far too excitedly.

The reactions were mixed. Millie and Daphne covered their mouths, Blaise frowned, obviously wanting more information, Greg and Vince seemed like they hadn't heard her, Draco stiffened significantly, head still in his hands, and Theo leant forward and did what Theo did best.

Studied.

"Who?" He asked.

"A seventh year, from the Quidditch team. Kathy, or Kelly or something common." She replied flippantly.

"When?"

"Yesterday, in Hogsmede."

"What was the curse?"

"That, i don't know."

Theo frowned. "What were the damages?"

Pansy shrugged. "I'm not sure, i've only heard bits and pieces. She had like, something she wanted to do, but something happened and the curse pulled her up onto the air, screaming like a banshee."

Pansy was smiling. _I can't believe it, she's _actually _enjoying this..._ Meena thought wondrously.

"Is she going to be okay?" Theo asked once more.

"Who cares?" Pansy shrugged in a very conclusive manner.

"Fuck this." Meena hard Draco mumble, right before he stood up quickly, knocking Pansy almost off the side of his chair. He began to sway, his face looking even paler and stretched than it had before.

Meena jumped up from her position on the floor – which had been close to his feet - just as it seemed he was about to lose his balance and caught his elbow to steady him.

He blinked rapidly a couple of times before he seemed to control himself, before turning to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Pansy whined.

"I don't want to sit here and listen to your twisted idea of good news." He said with venom. "Besides, i don't feel well. Meena was going to go to Madame Pomfrey for me, but i think i'd rather go with her, now." He took a few steps away and instantly started to sway once more. Meena hurried forwards to hold him up.

"Thanks." He breathed.

Meena supported him through the Common Room and through the Dungeons, then once they were out, he straightened up and took a deep breath. "Thanks. I think i'll be alright on my own now."

"Only if you're sure." She said, holding out her hands lest he start to sway again.

They made their way up to the Hospital Wing very slowly, Draco sometimes leaning on walls to catch his breath.

"What _is _wrong, Draco?" Meena asked.

"Just a really bad headache, i think." Draco replied quietly.

They turned the last corner to the hospital wing and found a small band of teachers outside, who turned to them quickly.

"What are you two doing out?" Professor McGonagall asked tartly.

"It's Draco, Professor. He's not well." Meena explained.

Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sinistra, and a man wearing the crimson robes of the Aurors all turned their attentions to Draco, who was leaning against a wall. His skin was still pasty and he was sweating slightly. He had his eyes closed and one hand pressed to his temple.

"What's the problem, Mr Malfoy?" Flitwick asked.

Draco moved as if to reply, but turned abruptly to a large vase beside him and vomited nosily into its depths. The teachers all recoiled slightly. Draco pulled out his wand and quickly vanished away the mess.

"Nausea inducing headache, Professor." Meena explained for him, whilst he wiped a hand across his mouth.

"I see," Professor Flictwick said in his disturbingly squeaky voice. "Well, Mr Malfoy, if you would like to come with me." He said kindly, moving slowly towards Draco, holding out an arm as if to escort him.

Once again, Draco moved to lean on said arm, now looking deathly pale, but the Auror stepped forwards.

"I'm afraid that can't be aloud, Sir." He said, looking down harshly on Professor Flitwick. "This is a criminal investigation," Behind her, Draco groaned, "my team is with the girl and they mustn't be disturbed."

And with that, he placed himself firmly in front of the infirmary's closed doors.

Professor McGonagall looked furious. "This is a school catering to many children! You cannot ban access to their only reliable source of medical treatment!" she exclaimed, her Scottish accent becoming more pronounced the more she spoke.

"I can and i will. Just following orders, Professor, i'm sure you understand." The Auror replied.

"Professors! This can't be serious! I understand the situation is a dire one, but surely you can all see that my friend needs medical attention!" Meena strongly whispered, afraid to cause her friend more pain.

"Meena," Draco croaked from behind her, and she turned to look upon the sorry sight that was her friend. "It's okay, i think its passing anyway. Let's just go."

"Draco, you can't honestly expect me to believe-"

"_Please." _He pleaded desperately.

_Draco never pleads for anything...of course, he's probably embarrassed by the situation he's in._ "Of course, Draco." She said, stepping forward and offering him her arm once more, which he leant on heavily.

"Professors," Meena nodded to her teachers. "_Sir."_ She said rather bitterly to the Auror on guard.

Meena and Draco slowly walked to the other side of the floor of the castle, and Meena sat Draco in a sun-set lit window seat.

It did appear that his illness was past; he was no longer swaying, and the light sheen of sweat that had developed on his forehead had vanished.

However, now he was staring at nothing, his face contorted in what looked vaguely like fear. His face was still pale and he was still breathing a bit odd, and he flinched violently when a door down the corridor banged in a breeze.

"Do you still have a headache?" Meena asked in soft tones.

He nodded lightly.

"Anything else?"

"I feel cold. And confused." He said. Meena looked at him and saw that he was also shaking, though they seemed the light shakes more from fatigue then from the cold.

"Did you sleep last night?" Meena asked.

He shook his head.

"And the night before?"

"A little."

Meena sighed. "Okay. Let me try something."

She turned away and softly said to the empty corridor, "Is there any house elves free?"

Three light pops filled the air, and three little house elves stood before her in tea-towels bearing the Hogwarts crest.

She sighed in relief. "Oh good, i had no idea if that would work." She then looked at the elves in turn. "Thank you for your rapid response."

"Student Mistress is too kind." Said the left-most house elf with a high, wavering voice. Meena suspected it to be female, and it had a nose not dissimilar from a pig's snout. "What can Bobbin be doing for Student Mistress?" _Definitely a girl._

"I would ask you to fetch me the silver throw from the bed of one Draco Malfoy in Slytherin, whom i have here."

The little elf bowed and disappeared with a soft pop. She turned to the next house elf. "What's your name?"

This elf seemed older, and had a wheezy kind of voice. "I is being called Sunny, Student Mistress." _This one is male..._

"Sunny, i want you to go to the kitchens for me. Make some hot chocolate with cream, cinnamon and honey."

Sunny bowed and disappeared with a pop.

"And you?" She asked the third house elf.

"The peoples be naming me Stock." The elf said in a scratchy, high voice, like a person walking over gravel. _I have no idea about this one..._

"Alright, Stock. I'm going to ask you to get something for me, and i am telling you now, you are to tell no-one what it is or that i even sent you here, including the other elves, okay?"

"Stock lives to serve the Students and Professors of his Hogwarts masters."

_So male, then..._

"Alright. You are to go to my bed in the Slytherin girls Dormitory. Under my bed you shall find a small trunk. Within the trunk are four more boxes of varying size. Get the box made of Oakwood and bring it to me now, then return to your other duties. Come straight to me and detour to no-one, okay?"

"Stock understands, Mistress Student." And with that, be bowed and popped out of existence just as Bobbin and Sunny returned.

Meena took the throw and thanked the elf, and Bobbin popped away, and she then took the two steaming cups from Sunny, putting them on the sill beside Draco, and he too, disappeared with a small pop. Stock returned a moment later with the Oakwood box and handed it to her. She thanked him too and be bowed and left with nothing more than an echoing pop.

She then turned back to Draco, who had been watching the whole endeavour with exhausted curiosity.

"What is that?" He asked, lifting a still-shaking hand to the lid of the box.

"My crest." Meena said, and tilted the box so he could see the engraved wood of the lid; The spherical crystal ball surrounded by falling stars, and she opened the lid with a light creak from the hinges. The box itself held three more boxes, about the size of a brick each.

She pulled out one of the boxes and snapped the lid of the Oakwood box shut from Draco's wandering eyes. The box in her hand was of a smooth black enamel, the cut for the lid barely discernible from the polished surface. Meena knelt in front of Draco and put the box on the floor.

"_Engorgio."_ Meena mumbled, and the box shone icy blue, and swelled to four, five, six times the size of its original, leaving behind a box that was about the size of a small travelling case.

She lifted the lid off and began to rifle through its contents. Bottles and jars and phials clinked as she moved them about, small, large, square, round, triangular, glass, metal, enamel and ceramic.

"What is this?" Draco asked throatily.

"My personal store." Meena mumbled, her hands moving around with determined fluid movements. "Salves, potions, herbal remedies. The odd bottle of something a wee bit stronger."

"Did you brew them?" He asked curiously.

"Most of them."

She pulled out four items and a small goblet.

Out of a glass bottle she poured a cup and handed it to Draco. He looked at it sceptically. "Drink it," She scolded, "It'll make your headache disappear."

He drank.

Next, she poured a dark liquid from an opaque jar and handed it to him. "That's a Pepper-Up potion."

He knocked it back and shook his head as steam fuzzed out of his ears.

Next, she unscrewed a small metal tin and moved to sit next to him. The salve was clear, tinted with green.

"Is that mint i smell?" Draco mumbled.

"Mmhum." Sitting next to him on the window seat, she dipped her index and middle finger of her left hand into the salve.

"Face me."

He turned his head obediently and she rubbed the salve in small, light circle on his temples, highly aware of how close they were sat and the way his eyes slid closed as her fingers traced the circles on his face.

He let out a low groan of relief. "Oh Merlin that's amazing." His voice was thick and low.

"For the nausea."

She screwed the lid back onto the salve and placed the three into the box once more. She then got a small tin out, popped the lid and held it out to him.

"Take one."

Draco picked up one of the small, white sweets and looked to her for confirmation.

"It's a mint." She chuckled lightly.

"A mint?"

"Well, vomit-tasting hot chocolate shan't be too tasty." She said, cocking an eyebrow.

He smiled and popped it on his mouth, sucking lightly.

"And that one?" He asked, cocking his head at a small bottle still on the floor.

Meena smirked wickedly and unscrewed it, pulled one of the hot chocolates towards her and added a dash. "Something a wee bit stronger." She winked and then pushed it towards him. "Drink."

He watched whilst Meena closed up her stash, re-shrunk it and placed it back in the carved Oakwood box.

"What's in the other two boxes?" Draco asked.

"Other things i don't really want people knowing about."

"And i'm okay?" He asked.

The sun was setting proper now, casting pink and gold hues through the clouds. The light surrounding them was golden, and it illuminated his hair, making it glow like spun gold. His eyes were returning from the dull from the dull slate grey back to their usual fantastic silver.

"Yeah," She smiled up at him, "You're okay."

She then got up from the floor, picking up the silver throw from where it had been levitating from Bobbin the house-elf's magic. She stood before Draco and wrapped it around his shoulders.

"Drink you're chocolate, get warm, let my remedies take hold, and then we can make our way back, before we're told off for being out late when there's a full criminal investigation going on." She said lightly, and placed herself beside him, picking up her own hot chocolate.

"It wouldn't matter, i'm a Prefect."

"Thats a good point." She said, tipping her shoulder and blowing on her chocolate and taking a sip. "Mmm, just how i like it."

Draco took a sip of his and Meena watched as his eyes widened comically. "That was Firewhisky you added?" he asked incredulously.

She chuckled. "You needed a pick-me up."

"You needn't have. You being here is just enough."

She looked at him out the corner of her eyes and smiled a little.

"I mean, you know, letting me lean on you and these potions and uh..." Draco stammered.

Meena laughed lightly. "It's okay, i know what you meant."

They finished their chocolate and placed them down on the sill, where the empty cups disappeared with a pop like that of a house elf disappearing, Meena scooped up her box, and Draco huddled the throw around his shoulders as they made their way down the corridors.

He was still looking a little pale. "How're you feeling?" Meena asked.

"I feel great. I mean, i'm still sleepy, but the only thing that would help that would be sleep." Draco shrugged. "Thank you so much."

"Anytime, Draco, i think it's absurd they closed off the e_ntire _Hospital Wing."

"Where have you two been?" asked a surly, and very recognisable, voice from behind them both.

They whipped round and Meena had to stifle a giggle at how the throw around Draco's shoulder created a fantastic arc.

Their Head of House was standing at the end of a corridor, arms folded, only visible due to the pale colour of his face. He strode towards them and stopped a few paces away. His eyes landed on the throw.

He cocked an eyebrow.

And it was the most insinuating eyebrow-movement Meena had ever known.

"Professor," Draco said, his voice wavering slightly, which Meena suspected had everything to do with the face that he too, understood the questioning behind that eyebrow. "Good evening. I was unwell, and Meena here tried taking me to the hospital wing, but we were turned away, and-"

"I know you were turned away from the infirmary, Mr Malfoy." His dark eyes swept over to Meena and back again. "I wish to know where you have been since, with a blanket, and in the presence of a young lady."

Meena blushed lightly, and looked down at her feet.

"It's not how it appears, Professor." Draco started.

"Indeed?" The Professor asked. "Well then, i would advise you to return to your common room with haste; it is almost curfew and a poor girl has been hospitalised today."

The Professor glared at Draco, and then Draco spun and, with a hurried _Goodnight Professor _to Snape, Meena followed him.

_**A/N: So i hope the thing with the House Elves was okay! I always imagined they received orders from Dumbledore, but the students of the school were sort of like sub-masters, and they had to follow their orders too.**_

_**So i hope that wasn't too unbelievable for you.**_


	12. Chapter 12 - Quidditch

_BRINGING HOPE TO HOGWARTS_

_This is my first EVER fanfic, guys! Please R&R, it'd really help an aspiring writer!_

_DISCLAMER; Harry Potter is copyright JK Rowling, all rights reserved. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the trademarks associated, no profit is being made from this piece of Fanfiction._

_**Chapter Twelve - Quidditch**_

It wasn't often that people noticed the extent of Meena's exhaustion, but every now and then, her fatigue got the better of her, and she would be found dozing in an arm chair in the common room, or she would zone out during a conversation, or have moments where she completely forgot where she was going or what she had intended to do, or she would make little mistakes, like adding salt to her morning tea.

After all, nightmares could really take the steam out of you.

"Go to bed," Daphne said softly to Meena the Friday before her first Quidditch game, "You're going to have to be well rested for tomorrow."

"I can't." Meena said through a heavy yawn, pushing her glasses up her face to rub at her red eyes. "I need to get these assignments done."

"Do them tomorrow."

"You said it yourself; there's Quidditch tomorrow, and then i've got a Slug Club meeting."

"But you'll be no good to Slytherin if you don't perform well tomorrow." Daphne chided.

"I'll go to sleep when i've finished these essays, Daphne."

Daphne sighed heavily, "Alright, Meena."

Later, up in her dorm, Meena wrote a quick note to Sam before bed.

_Sam,_

_Please, is there anything else you can think of? I'm running out of Dreamless Sleep and i began rationing myself ages ago. _

_I really miss you, i wish i could come back and see you, but i understand the situation._

_Your friend,_

_Star of the Underworld and Wisdom of the Oracle. _

She sealed it using her crest and slipped it into her draw before warding her bed and slipping between her sheets.

And like usual, she was plagued with her nightmare.

Before dawn the next day, Meena showered, slipped into her Quidditch robes, retrieved her note and headed off to the owlery, where she found Duke.

He had a young rabbit in his beak, but he placed it down when Meena approached him.

"A letter for Sam, Duke, but have your breakfast first." She tied the parchment to his leg, stroked his wing, making him trill softly, before she turned and left him to his rabbit.

Halfway down to the Great Hall, Meena watched out a window as the great wings of her owl emerged from the owlery and soared over the mountains in the morning sun.

It seemed the only thing that could rouse students from their beds on a Saturday was Quidditch, as when Meena arrived in the hall it was the busiest she had seen it for a morning.

As she approached the doors in her sliver and green robes, she saw many heads turn her way. There was applause from her house table, and some light booing to accompany it, primarily from the Gryffindor table.

The whole of Slytherin house were displaying their house pride, wearing green robes, or a silver cloak bunched beside them, girls wearing silver and green bows in their hair, and more than one Slytherin banner was used in place of a scarf.

Meena saw the rest of the hall was decked the same, except the majority wore red and gold or no colours at all. She was amused to see McGonagall and Snape sat next to each other at the teachers table, talking stiffly over a coffee pot, McGonagall having swapped her usual emerald tartan for red. Meena was surprised, and also a little touched, to see Professor Snape had a Slytherin-green scarf draped over the back of his chair.

The Quidditch team was huddled together at the table, the same scene mirrored at the Gryffindor table, red and green, and Urquhart waved her over.

"Morning boys." She greeted them all with a smile.

"You look terrible, Hope." The captain said worriedly.

But Meena waved it off. "It's just nerves, you know my first game at the school." Urquhart, Stone, Harper, Crabbe and Goyle all nodded understandably and went back to their hearty breakfasts.

Blaise leant in close to her under the guise of passing her the platter of bacon.

"You didn't sleep well again, did you?" He mumbled.

"What makes you think i don't sleep well?" She asked defensively.

"I'm not an idiot, Meena. You're exhausted every day, you're up early every morning, not to mention the fact you can hardly complete a sentence without yawning." Blaise said firmly but not coldly, like a mother scolding her mother for keeping secrets.

Meena, who had been mid-way through a yawn, looked at him guiltily. "Having smart friends is a bitch." She mumbled.

"Will you be okay to play?" Blaise asked.

"I'll be fine, i cope every other day without blowing something up in potions or walking off the edge of the Astronomy tower by accident."

"True. Make sure you eat well then." Blaise said, and saved a plate of eggs from the arms of Vince, and pushed it to Meena, along with the toast rack, tea pot, cereal, milk, sausages and pumpkin juice.

Meena chuckled and served herself.

"Draco never came to wish us luck, did he?" Meena asked when they were in the changing rooms, waiting for the stands to fill.

"Last i saw him he was drooling onto to pillow." Greg said in passing.

Blaise swore lightly. "I was going to go wake him up."

"It's okay, let him sleep. He quit playing for a reason."Meena said shakily – the nerves were getting to her.

Urquhart turned, offended. "Are you trying to say my Seeker quiet so he could get some _beauty sleep?"_

But at that moment, the voice of the commentator – an airy, lost sounding female voice – echoed through the stands and thunderous applause filled their ears.

"Brooms, everyone, we best be ready to walk out." Urquhart shouted over the rumble.

Meena grabbed her Zenith Pedigree. The Zenith looked different from the shiny black and glossy brown of the Nimbus's and Cleansweep's in the teams possession, as the Zenith was made from Silver Birch trees, the wood shining an ashy silver under its polished surface.

The players got into formation, Seeker and Keeper in the front, followed by the beaters, Followed by the chasers. The doors before them were opened and the students roared even louder, to the point where Meena swore she could _feel_ her eardrums bursting.

She wasn't deaf to the way more than half the crowd began to boo as the commentator welcomed them to the pitch.

The Gryffindor team was walking across the pitch towards them, Meena saw Harry in Seeker position, Weasley beside him in Keepers' place. Behind him were two boys, excitedly swinging the beaters' bats, and behind them were the chasers; one tall black boy Meena knew from her classes, wearing the arm-band of a Reserve player – _Because of the girl in the hospital wing,- _beside him was a girl with curly brown hair, and beside her was the Weasley girl.

"Captains, shake hands." Ordered Madame Hooch, the referee.

Urquhart and Harry stepped forwards and shook brusquely.

"Mount." Said Madame Hooch from her place hovering about waist height.

Fourteen legs swung up and over brooms, feet placed within the foot stirrups.

"Ready."

The Keepers flew off at the command, and the Seekers jumped up, leaving the six chasers in a ring and the four beaters flanking them.

Madame Hooch readied the Quaffle.

"_Game!"_she shouted, and threw the Quaffle directly up at the same time.

The Slytherins moved as they had practiced; Blaise to meet the Quaffle and Urquhart and Meena flanking him.

"And Blaise Zabini for Slytherin with the Quaffle..." the misty voice of the commentator began.

The Chasers made their way around the pitch, swapping possession of the Quaffle as the Gryffindors tried defensive movements to gain possession. They flew in a wide arch in the direction of the goal hoops.

Urquhart was approaching the left goal hoop and Weasley was moving to defend him. Urquhart lifted his arm to throw, and he threw hard.

_Upwards, w_here the Quaffle was expertly caught by Meena, who shot over the head of Weasley, parallel to the goal hoops, and almost lazily threw the Quaffle through the right-most hoop before Weasley had even registered where it had gone.

"_Weasley cannot save a thing,_

_He cannot block a single ring,_

_That's why Slytherins all sing;_

_Weasley is our King..."_

The Song erupted from the side of the Slytherin stands, its lyrics wavering on the harsh wind, and boo's erupted elsewhere. "Slytherin score the first goal of the match, by new Chaser Hope, what a beautiful name..."

"Is that the song Pansy was talking about?" Meena shouted over to Blaise as they flew back into formation.

"The very same!" Blaise shouted back over his shoulder.

"And Demelza Robins of Gryffindor has the Quaffle..."

The game continued. The wind howled across the pitch, but it wasn't snowing; at least temporarily. The Chasers on the Gryffindor team were good, but it was obvious they hadn't had enough practice together with the replacement, and that left the Slytherins with an upper-hand, and they were quickly and effortlessly leading the game by eighty points.

Meena was speeding along the pitch, Quaffle in hand, with Blaise and Urquhart flanking her. The Weasley chaser made a bold dive in an attempt to throw her, but Meena corkscrewed in the air, leaving the other girl diving for the ground. Meena swerved a Bludger, which was quickly smacked with gusto towards the impending male Gryffindor chaser by Greg, who had appeared just over Meena's shoulder.

Ahead of her, Weasley was in a defensive mode in front of his hoop. Meena passed to Urquhart, who stooped yards away from the post in what appeared to be a terrible attempt at a goal, and she heard Weasley laugh as the Quaffle was two yards away from his grasp.

A blur of green and Blaise was there, doing just as they had practiced, intercepting the Quaffle during Weasley's moment of cocky triumph and quickly passing back to Meena who rolled and had the Quaffle through the middle hoop before Weasley had finished laughing.

"Slytherin lead one-hundred and forty to fifty." The commentator stated.

Meena, Blaise and Urquhart took a moment to grin to themselves before they were on the defensive, chasing down the other Gryffindor Chaser as she headed for their hoops.

Meena rolled in her broom as a Bludger sped past her head, displacing her hair. Up ahead, she saw Vince swerve round to direct the Bludger in the direction of the Chaser with the Quaffle.

Meena had just enough time to notice the streak of red fly into the path of her flight, before they swung out their arm, intent only on the bludger, backhanded swing arching round and their heavy, metal-plated bat colliding with Meena's face, before everything was black.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, _SHIT."_

There was a feeling like when you woke up from a dream of falling, and Meena was conscious with a jolt.

She could hear rapid foot falls approaching her, and then she felt, rather than saw, a person kneel in the soggy mud beside her.

"Merlin, _fuck, _Zabini, is she okay?" Urquhart asked from far above her.

"What the fuck do you think?" Blaise snapped, and it was he who was kneeling in the mud beside her.

"Mm a'right." Meena mumbled, though she felt anything but alright.

The entire left side of her face was in agony, and it being pressed into the mud didn't help. She also assumed she had fallen from her broom, seeing as though she was now on the cold ground.

"_Meena! _Merlin, you're awake. _Do not move." _Blaise said hurriedly.

"Like i'm going to try." Meena tried to say, but it came out as more of a garbled mumble.

She then heard the terrified voice of a boy ask "Did i kill her?"

She laughed weakly.

"_You bloody fucking IDIOT!"_ Urquhart screamed. "Do you know _anything _about Quidditch? Or is the 'No Beater is to get within two yards of any other player' rule lost on you, huh? No, she's not dead, in fact, she's conscious," Meena heard a small collective gasp, and assumed the students had made their way from the stands, "And she's bloody _laughing _at you!"

"Shut up." Blaise said, voice elevated, "She's saying something."

"Wha' hap'n in duh game?" she asked, and she could feel the blood trickling into the back of her throat from what she assumed was a broken nose, warm and thick with it's distinctive metallic taste. She spat, thankful that her face was to the side; she didn't really feel like spitting on herself in front of everyone.

Another presence knelt beside her. "I caught the Snitch." Harry said.

"Uh thuk ofth 'Arry. Yuh an yuh thuddy Firbol'." She mumbled round a rapidly swelling cheek.

"What?" Harry asked, whilst Blaise laughed.

"I believe that was 'Oh, Fuck off, Harry. You and your bloody Firebolt.'" Blaise translated, trying to sound professional and also polite whilst second-handily insulting a rival.

Meena groaned painfully.

"Meena, what hurts?" Harry asked.

"Face."

"Is that it?" Blaise asked, and the tremor of worry was easy to decipher.

Meena mumbled a positive noise. "Can' feel anyfin' else. I can'...oh Merwin, i can' feel my body."

She began to mumble in pained panic, every movement of her face flaring scorching pain across the entire left side of her face. She didn't cry, instead continuing to mumble about her un-feeling body.

"Out of my way _now._" A stern voice Meena didn't recognise shouted.

She peeked out of her one eye that would open, and found the scene before her blurry. She obviously had lost her glasses. Despite this, she still thought she could make out the people before her; the school matron, in her usual robes, wearing neither red or green, staying nice and mutual, was pushing through the gartering crowds of students and the red and green of the Quidditch teams, the Purple and yellow blur behind her was the Headmaster, the red streak that headed straight to the closest red-clad Gryffindor player was McGonagall, and the big black figure that came and knelt beside Meena with Pomfrey was Snape.

"P'essor." Meena mumbled.

"Do not speak." He said quickly.

"I need to stop this bleeding before i do anything else, or she won't be able to breathe for much longer. And she's going into shock."

"_I can' feel meh boh'ey." _Meena mumbled to the nurse.

Meena felt the flush of a spell flutter over her face, and the tickling dribbles of warm liquid that had been pooling over her face subsided, though it didn't vanish. She felt the damp mud under be displaced as what she assumed was a stretcher was conjured beneath her, and she was levitated smoothly.

She then felt the fluttering sensation all over her body, and heard the Matron say out loud, "Three broken ribs, dislocated shoulder, fractured hip, shattered knee, snapped fibula, possible nerve damage to the hand she has splintered... fractured jaw, shattered eye socket, possible hearing and sight damage, lacerations, bruising and puncture wounds. She needs the Hospital _now."_

"I shall accompany you, Madame Pomfrey." Snape said coolly.

Meena heard a commotion and the dull buzz of many questions asked at once, but she allowed these to fade into the background as she was levitated up to the hospital wing.

Pomfrey and Snape arrived so quickly, Meena suspected she had spent some of the journey slipping in and out of consciousness. The first thing once there was Snape pulling phials off of a nearby bench.

He walked over to her and looked down upon her. "Are you able to swallow?" He asked so softly and kindly Meena thought he must have been someone Polyjuiced.

Meena made an affirmative noise. Snape raised the glass phial to her lips and she swallowed. Almost instantly, her whole body flopped relaxed, the muscles numb and unmoving, though she didn't feel it.

"We must re-arrange her so that her bones settle correctly." Pomfrey said, and she began the task of magically popping Meena's shoulder back into her socket, and arranging her other limbs into a neat place. She then stood back and waved her wand. Meena heard her joints pop, and several very distinctive cracks, and she actually s_aw_ her left calf move as the bones were pulled back into place.

"Miss Hope, i need to inspect you're bruises more thoroughly to check for anything my diagnostics missed. Are you comfortable with Professor Snape here, or shall i ask him to leave?"

Meena knew why it was being asked; because he was a man, and it was necessary. But if she was honest, she didn't want anybody to examine a_nything further, _but what choice did she have? She was far from fixed.

"He's 'kay." She managed to mumble.

Meena was thankful she was still numb as her robes were slowly pulled from her body. She was left in the basic Quidditch under-gear. Tight black shorts that finish mid-thigh, and tight black vest that stretched to just above the bellybutton.

Pomfrey exclaimed at the sight of Meena's body, and Snape tried his best to hide his wince. Meena was a patchwork of bruises, blossoming up into large purple flowers all over her body. But it wasn't these that made the two adults wince.

However, they were both professionals, and Pomfrey carried out her work, checking over the bruises, ensuring nothing else was broken. She then went to work on Meena's hand, removing large wooden splinters ranged from the miniscule to one three inches long, and four millimetres thick that had pierced right through her hand.

Another wave of her wand and the holes and cuts closed up. Snape dropped what Meena suspected to be dittany onto each healed cut. Madame Pomfrey then came round to stand beside Meena's head. She conjured a bowl full of water, and pointed her wand at Meena's face, and Meena saw many shards of glass and blue plastic, coated in blood, fly into the water and stain it red.

_My glasses... lacerations...possible sight and hearing damage...oh Merlin. _

Another wave of Pomfreys wand, and then Snape was there, dropping more dittany onto Meena's face. He frowned and dropped some more, before shaking his head and swapping places with Pomfrey, who cast another diagnostic, shaking her head somewhat vaguely.

Snape turned and got more Phials. "This one shall relax all your muscles and tendons – they have been stretched and twisted and sutured back far too much for them to normally take. They'll likely be painful for a few days. I'll give you this one first, then a painkiller, and then i shall allow you to move again."

Meena couldn't reply, so he gently tipped the three potions into her mouth in succession, rubbing her throat to swallow.

Beside her, Pomfrey jotted something down and handed it to Snape, saying, "I've done all i can. The bruising must heal naturally. The...other things are old wounds i cannot heal. She is your student, Severus, i shall leave her to you." And then she turned and left, pulling the privacy screens around her.

Snape nodded and summoned a chair, which he sat on beside Meena's bed.

"What happened, sir?" she asked, very aware of the scratchy sound of her voice.

Snape sighed heavily. "Gryffindor Beater Jimmy Peakes broke the Beater-Distance rule. His back-hand swing collided with you. You are at no fault, he flew into your path. His bat shattered your glasses into the side of your face. You fell more than forty feet."

Meena nodded. She had gathered this much. "What are the damages, sir?"

"It is most likely you shall find you have nerve damage in your right hand, from the splinters, though i believe you favour your left hand anyway, correct?" 

"Yes, Sir."

"Aside from your already poor vision, i'm afraid you may have lost some of your vision from your left eye, though the extent shall be unknown until the swelling reduces."

Then he looked uncomfortable, and Meena almost laughed at the way he shifted in his chair like a naughty schoolboy. "There has also been some... obvious scarring."

"Thats fine, i gave up on the idea of smooth skin long ago." She said lightly, and she saw Snapes eyes flicker to her body for a moment, quickly taking in each and every other scar that lurked there standing brightly against the bruising. "May i see though?"

He conjured a hand mirror and passed it over to Meena. She lifted her right hand and went to grab the handle. She frowned and tried again, willing the fingers to bend round the handle.

"Nerve damage." Snape said simply. "It should improve over time."

Meena frustratingly tired one more time to get her hand to move, but her fingers just wouldn't contract. She retrieved the mirror with her left hand instead.

Her face was only slightly swelled now, but the scarring was still visible. She had a few light scratches, like tally marks that ran down her cheek, so small she suspected most people wouldn't notice unless they were looking for them. There was a small, straight scar from the arm of her glasses that ran across her temple. She had a multitude of healing cuts, that were still healing and therefore wouldn't scar- as was the backwards way of magical healing – scattered around her face where the plastic and glass had been pressed into her skin, puncturing and cutting as they embedded themselves into the wounds.

The only really noticeable scar was a long, thin, light pink line that ran from the bridge of her nose in a harsh, jagged scrawl, along the top of her cheek bone and then curved down so it finished around two inches below her outer eye.

The entire left-side of her face was dominated by a bruise that ran from nose to ear, and cheekbone up into her hairline, already a in a semi-healed state of dull browns, purples and yellows.

"That's not so bad; most of it shall be covered by my glasses i suspect." And she meant it.

"So you don't mind having scars?" Snape asked.

"No, i don't mind having _these_ scars. I hate the rest. It's why i wear long sleeves and trousers and high necked tops all the time."

At the moment, Pomfrey pulled back the curtains and she was holding a pair of wire-rimmed glasses. "I managed to copy your prescription from your other lens, unfortunately, we can't summon all of the pieces to fit your old pair back together again, so this pair shall have to do for now." She held them out to Meena, who took them and placed them on her face. They were wonky, because of the swelling, but she could see properly out of her open eye.

"Madame Pomfrey, i'm struggling to move my right hand. Is that permanent?"

"I don't believe so, keep trying at it, and report to me when you manage to move them, no matter how small, and i'll make some exercises for you to get it well and strong again."

"Thank you." Meena said.

"And her hearing and sight?" Snape asked, still seated beside her.

Pomfrey waved her wand at Meena's ear. "No lasting hearing damage. Can you open your eye, dear?"

Meena found that she could indeed open her eye. She looked in the mirror. Apart from being red and sore, the eyes itself still looked the same.

"Is my prescription in this lens too, Madame Pomfrey?" The nurse nodded. "Things are blurry. Wait, no, its clear. I think it's all going to be okay-oh, no, its gone blurry again. What does that mean?"

Pomfrey frowned and waved her wand once more. "No lasting brain damage. I believe it shall settle in a few days."

"May i ask one more thing?" She asked.

The nurse nodded.

"Can i still go to Slughorns dinner party tonight?"

After much debating – otherwise known as arguing- Meena had been allowed to go to the dinner, under a few strict rules.

Firstly, she had to use crutches, as her muscles were still recovering from the beating and reshaping they had taken earlier. She wasn't allowed any alcoholic drinks, and that included mead and butterbeer. At the end of the evening she would return to the Hospital Wing for evening observation, and lastly, it had been Snape who had asked if she could be escorted there and back by someone, who would remain by her side all evening in case she began to feel in anyway unstable and they could bring her back quickly.

Snape had stalked off to the Dunngeons, to talk to Slytherin house, assure them that no, she wasn't dead, and to ask Blaise if he would be her escort, seeing as though he was going to the dinner anyway.

Madame Pomfrey had Meena remain in bed for the afternoon, making her stand and walk a few paces every half hour, and getting her to read on the hour to see if her vision was returning back to normality.

She was visited by the Headmaster in the afternoon, and he joined her in a random game of exploding snap, whilst enquiring politely about her health, if she felt any sadness at the scars on her face, the usual kind of questions one encounters after a serious injury. Meena found the card game an eccentrically odd thing for a Headmaster to do, but she enjoyed it all the same.

A little while before Blaise was due to arrive, Meena called for Stock the house elf to go and collect her clothes from the dormitory.

She was clothed and testing out her crutches when Blaise walked through the door, dressed once more in a suit, this time grey with a teal shirt, to escort her to Slughorns office.

"Hey, Blaise!" She called, and Blaise began to walk down the ward with long, quick strides.

"Meena! Thank Merlin you're okay! Everyone was going crazy! I'm pretty sure half the school thinks you're dead!" he stopped before her, and for most people, it would have been one of these moments where they share a squeezing hug.

Meena didn't like physical contact beyond people touching her hands, though. So Blaise held her left hand, dropped into a low bow over it, kissed the back of her hand and said, "My Lady, my i have the honour of escorting you this evening?" in the way all pure-blood boys were taught to greet women.

He came up smiling, though it fell when he saw her face. "Meena," He breathed. "Your cheek..."

She pushed her glasses out of the way to allow him a better look at her scars. "I'm so sorry." He said.

"Don't be, they're just harmless scars. I'm more worried about the fact that i might not be able to play Quidditch again."

They left the hospital wing and made their way slowly to Slughorns office, Meena's crutches making loud clacking noises on the stone floor.

"What? Why can't you play anymore?"

"_Might not._" Meena amended. "I've nerve damage in my right hand, and unless it improves, i won't be able to grip my broom to throw the Quaffle. I've also got possible damage to my vision, we're going to test it for a few days, see what develops, so it's possible my depth perception is all out of whack." Then she sighed heavily. "If i'm honest, i don't care about the scars, and the nerve and sight damage are annoying, but i'll get used to them. No, the thing that upsets me most is my broom."

"What about it?"

"My fat ass landed on it, shattered the whole thing. Its where the nerve damage is from; the splinters pierced my hand, because i was still holding it when i landed. It snapped within my grip, and the protruding splinters were forced into my hand when it was squashed between the ground and my butt."

"Oh i'm so sorry, i know you loved that broom. Can you get another?"

"I'm not sure. Zenith were having trouble in the market due to big companies like Nimbus, Comet and Cleensweep."

"We're Zenith a small company then?"

Meena laughed. "About as small as you can get; it was just one wizard who's over one hundred, and his son, working in a barn in their garden. Very bespoke, but absolutely brilliant. They're the best broom makers i know of."

When they arrived at Slughorn office, he greeted them with a cry so loud Meena was sure it could have woken up the statures.

"_Merlin's Beard! _Here she is! Miss Hope, Mr Zabini, it's great to see you both again, especially to see you so well, Miss Hope!"

She saw his eyes search her face and land upon the scar. Meena rolled her eyes. _Get used to it, you're going to be answering questions for weeks to come..._

They sat at the table, and Meena noticed their company was rather diminished. The two Slytherin twins were missing, as was the Weasley girl, and Meena was pleased to see no sign of Cormac McLaggen. That made only six at the table; Slughorn, beside whom was Melinda Bobbin, Blaise, Meena, then Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

"Just a small one tonight then! Now, who'd like some Mead?" Slughorn asked.

He filled goblets of everyone at the table besides Meena. "Afraid i can't, Sir, Nurses orders."

"Yes yes, of course, and how are you?" 

"Better than expected. Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape fixed me right up, with only a few scars and some nerve damage to show for it, though i'm afraid i may have to retire early this evening if i take a turn for the worst."

"By all means, that's understandable."

They all chatted merrily as they ate, Meena having to use her want to cut her food as her hand still wouldn't hold anything. Both pairs of friends made sure to include Melinda in the conversations so as to not leave her alone, until Slughorn bid them a good night at retired to his private quarters after dessert.

"So, Harry, Granger, why aren't you two in the tower, celebrating? Especially you, Harry, first win as Captain." Meena asked.

They both blushed, ever so lightly.

"I notice we're down a Weasley. Does that have anything to do with it?" Melinda asked sweetly.

"My team all have a different idea on how to celebrate than i do. They have all found people with whom to celebrate privately."

"That's one of the politest ways i've heard sex described as." Blaise said with a smile.

"Woah!" Granger exclaimed, now blushing furiously, "Who said anything about sex?"

"You won a Quidditch match?"

"Well, yes."

"Was there a party?"

"Yes."

Blaise grinned, knowing exactly what he was doing. "Was there alcohol? Butterbeer, maybe firewhisky?"

"Both."

"And people disappeared off into pairs?"

"...Yeah."

"Then i can guarantee at least one of those pairs are _celebrating." _Blaise finalised with a huge grin.

Harry groaned. "Oh Merlin. Thats... probably true."

All five of them chuckled at that.

"Meena, i just want you to know, as captain of the team, and as a friend, i'm so, s_o _sorry for today. Jimmy is off the team and i'm finding a replacement, because he ignored rules. I wouldn't have been so harsh if it was an accident, but he ignored rules. I'm so sorry." Harry said, his bright green eyes pleading for approval.

She smiled. "It's alright, Harry, honest."

"But..." She saw him follow the line of her scar with his eyes. Almost absentmindedly, his hand came up and traced his own, oh so famous scar. "I'm really sorry you've been left with a scar."

She smiled warmly. "Not all scars are scars to be ashamed of. I don't even care that it's on my face, I'll be back to working order in no time. How is Peakes, anyway?"

Granger replied. "Sat in the middle of the party, stock still as a rock in the middle of a story sea, deathly pale and terrified he's killed you."

"Ha, poor kid. Tell him not to worry, Meena sure as hell isn't."

"Indeed, Blaise, there's no need to worry about things that can't be changed." Meena chuckled.

"So, Granger," Blaise said, picking up an after dinner mint. "How're you finding our Ancient Runes work? There's one part i'm really stuck on."

"Is it the translation on question nine?"

"Yeah, i just can't get my head around it..."

Madame Pomfrey made Meena stay in the Hospital all Sunday, exercising her muscles and testing her vision, which, late in the evening, eventually stopped blurring.

On Monday morning, she was given the all clear, and was sent to lunch, after which she would be able to return to her lessons.

Stock brought up her school robes and bag, and Meena got dressed and made her way down to the Hall for lunch, the corridors empty due to the hour.

She took a steadying breath at the doors and swung round the corner. Heads turned in her direction, and a wave of whispering broke out. Meena held her head high and began her walk to the Slytherin table, but before she got there, a figure rose from the Gryffindor table and ran towards her.

The boy was short and broad-chested, with sandy blond hair and a ruddy face. He was staring at her new scar, lip trembling and fear plain on his face.

"Can i help you?" Meena said quickly but kindly – she hated people staring at her, and almost the whole hall was watching them now, students, teachers and ghosts alike.

He spoke in a quick rush. "I- I'm Jimmy Peakes. I hit you, i'm so sorry, i didn't mean to, i was just nervous, i wasn't paying attention, i feel terrible, you looked so bad, i thought i'd killed you, i'm so so so sorry, i-"

"Peakes." Meena interrupted, holding her hands out in front of her, palms out in a calming motion. "Stop. It's alright. _I'm _alright. There's only a little lasting damage in my hand, and that's from where i fell, i not where i was hit, and Madame Pomfrey says it'll improve over time anyway."

"But.. but your face..." Peakes mumbled, looking like he might cry.

Meena waved a hand. "Don't worry about it, i don't mind the scar, i'll get used to it. Of course, i am peeved that you broke the rules, like any other player, but i think you being booted from the team after just one match is good enough punishment."

"You're not angry?"

"Not about being hit, only about the rule breaking."

"And you don't hate me?"

"I don't even know you, Peakes."

"I'm really sorry!"

"Enough, or you'll worry yourself into knots. I'll be fine, though i would request you take a good look over _The Big Book of Quidditch Rules_ before you ever go near a broom again."

Meena turned away before he could start talking again and found her friends all smiling at her.

"Oh Meena, thank Merlin you're here, you-"Theo stopped talking abruptly when he saw her scarred face.

She saw everyone besides Blaise had the same incredulous look plastered all over their faces. Even Vince and Greg had stopped eating to stare at her.

"Seriously, Blaise, you didn't tell anyone?" she asked, surprised.

"I didn't think it was my place." He said, and dabbed at his mouth with a napkin.

Meena shrugged and placed herself between Blaise and Draco. Draco was on her left, so he had the best view of her new scars, and he sat, open mouthed and watched her.

Meena piled some food onto her plate, and an awkward silence drew out among the group, until Meena said, "Close your mouth, Draco, you'll catch flies."

"Your face..." he whispered, as if to himself.

"Yes, my face. It's got some scars now. Any other brilliant observations before i eat?" Meena asked, looking at each of them in turn.

"It's ugly."

All heads snapped in the direction of Pansy, and Meena leant back on her bench to look around Draco.

"What?" Meena asked.

"It's ugly. I mean, you've never been pretty, not like me, anyway, but now..." She looked at Meena and hurriedly turned her face away once more, wrinkling her nose in distaste. "It's hideous, putting me off my lunch."

Meena narrowed her eyes. "Well, i'm sorry my face has offended you so." She drawled, voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Can't you go and sit somewhere else? It's really off putting."

The Slytherins seemed to have been in a mental funk for a moment, but at once, they all seemed to snap out of it.

Opposite Pansy, Daphne leant forward and angrily hissed, _"Pansy, you're hurting her feelings."_

Theo had started to shake his head at Pansy, and his mouth formed the word _Bitch_, Millie was watching Pansy, her face horror-struck, and Draco was sat looking extremely awkward between the two girls.

Meena huffed a sigh. "Look guys, i don't care. I've never really been bothered with my appearance, and i'm not sad about this scar in any way. I don't mind if you stare, in fact, do so, get it out your system. Pansy, no, i'm not going to sit on my own because of you; if you don't like it, don't look at it, but please, can we just...not make a fuss over this, because it's nothing to really be fussed about. It's just skin." She concluded with a shrug.

"Of course, Meena." Blaise reassured, ever the level-headed guy.

Theo leant across the table and placed a hand over hers and squeezed; her version of a hug. His smile brightened his warm hazel eyes. "I'm really glad you're okay, Meena. You had us all scared for a little there."

"Were you scared?" Millie asked, head to one side.

"Terrified." Meena answered. "I couldn't feel my body at all, i thought i might have been paralysed or something."

Meena's health remained the topic of conversation all throughout the day, and her friends repeatedly asked her if she was in pain, getting headaches or feeling dizzy. Overall, she was quite flattered that they cared so much.

In the Common Room that evening, people who Meena didn't know, many of whom she didn't even recognise, wandered up to her to inquire to her health, congratulate on her performance in the game ("Up until you were hit, of course..."), share their sympathies for her now scarred face, and overall just to look at her.

She soon grew tired of repeating the same questions.

Meena was sat at one of the largest tables in the room, with Theo, Greg, Daphne, Millie and a sulky Pansy. Blaise threw himself into a chair with frustration.

"What's the matter?"

Blaise leant forward heavily. "Has _anyone_ seen Draco?"

The sounds and bodily movement of the group conveyed a 'no'.

Blaise scowled.

"What do you need him for anyway?" Daphne asked.

"After dinner he ran up to the dorm to collect something, and i haven't seen him since he left just after that." 

"So...?"

"_So_, the bastard threw all his shit over _my_ bed. Potions books and ingredients everywhere, and his bloody jar of Scalamander scales has opened. They're a_ll over_ my bed, in my sheets, on my pillow."

"Why don't you just clear it up? You are a wizard you know." Greg said.

"I _have, _but that's not the point. The point is that he threw his shit all over _my_ bed because he was in a hurry."

"Blaise, nobody's seen him, and Vince, i suppose, since after dinner, so just shill out and you can wring his neck later when he's back." Meena stated calmly.

Draco didn't return before they called it a night.

"I'll hex him in his bloody sleep..." Blaise was mumbling all the way to his dorm.

_**A/N: I'm sorry for how long this one is! I'm having some issues trying to cut the chapters into decent segments that still make sense together... its tricky! **_

_**I hope the Quidditch scene was alright! I found it difficult to write, even though it was so short...**_


	13. Chapter 13 - Four in the Morning

_BRINGING HOPE TO HOGWARTS_

_This is my first EVER fanfic, guys! Please R&R, it'd really help an aspiring writer!_

_DISCLAMER; Harry Potter is copyright JK Rowling, all rights reserved. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the trademarks associated, no profit is being made from this piece of Fanfiction._

_**Chapter Thirteen – Four in the Morning**_

The next morning Meena awoke, showered and dresses early, as usual, but she spent a bit longer looking in the mirror than she usually did.

She didn't mind the scar, she _really _didn't, but she was still thankful that it ran almost exactly where her glasses lay on her face, so it was pretty much unnoticeable during the day. As much as she didn't care about it, she still didn't like people staring at her face all the time. She suddenly felt empathetic for Harry.

She killed an hour by doing some work in the Common Room, and then she slowly made her way up to breakfast, where she was one of the first in the doors, as usual.

She made herself a tea and got a bowl of hot sweetened porridge and blueberries, and sat back and watched the hall fill up.

Ernie wandered over and welcomed her back properly with a pompous handshake, skilfully avoiding looking at her scar, and he exclaimed his relief that she was all well.

"Also, Meena, this might seem out of the blue, but i just wanted to thank you."

"What for, Ernie?"

"Well, for allowing Neville and me to join you and Nott in Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. Before you came along, i would never had though to partner up with him, and i'm ashamed to say it was all based on his – your – House, but i'm so glad we've all partnered up! We're all doing so well. So i just wanted to express my gratitude of your helping me to get over my House prejudices."

"You're welcome, Ernie." She said with a big smile, and they shook hands again and he wandered over to the Hufflepuff table.

Eventually, the other eight Slytherin Sixth years turned up at the table and started helping themselves to food.

The owls arrived like they did every morning, and Meena was happy to see Duke among the birds, and he circled to land before her on the table, a small parcel and letter tied to his leg. She fed Duke Theo's toast crusts which she nabbed from his plate, and he hooted in thanks before heading away for the owlery, and then she opened her letter.

_Hello agaian, Kiddo,_

_I'm sorry, i can't think of any other potions to give you that we haven't already tried. This is just more Dreamless Sleep – remember, use it a maximum of three times a week._

_I'm so sorry i can't be of more help – maybe over the summer we'll be able to sort out some kind of Therapy? I'll look into it. _

_I miss you too, home isn't the same without you – i'm even missing your smelly bird!_

_Your Professor told me about the Quidditch match via Floo call – I'm so glad you're okay! When he told me 'There's been an incident' i literally think my heart stopped, i just couldn't help imagining you in that hospital bed._

_I would come and visit if i could, you know i would, but i can't, you know why. I'm so proud of you, you're the strongest person i know. Let me know how your healing goes and i'll look into _Zenith and Son_ for you, see if anyone knows what happened to them. _

_I love you,_

_Always yours,_

_Sam_

Meena sighed and slipped the little box containing the Dreamless Sleep bottle into her pocket along with the note, before she continued with her breakfast.

Just before the end of breakfast, when conversation was dwindling to a low and people around them were already shuffling to their lessons, Professor Snape stepped down from the teachers table and made his way to them.

He looked beadily at each of them in turn, and then he focused on Meena.

"Hope."

"Professor Snape." Meena inclined her head politely.

"I trust you are coping well?"

"I am sir. Madame Pomfrey and yourself did a wonderful job."

"Indeed. I just wished to inform you that, as per school policy, i have notified the designated persons of your recent accident, one Healer Sampson Newby?" he said, raising one eyebrow.

"Ah yes," she held up her letter from Sam, "He said you had been informed by a professor."

"As is school policy, the designated persons are required to be informed of any ailment that causes their children or wards to visit the Hospital Wing. I trust you have no objections?"

His tone told her everything she needed to know about any objections she may have had.

Not that she did.

"No, Sir. None at all."

"Very well. I shall see you all in my class later. Parkinson, remove that unsavoury colour from your nails before my class, otherwise there shall be... consequences."

And with that, he swept out of the room in a flourish of black robes.

Pansy scowled. "It's only pink."

"Its bright magenta, Pansy." Theo stated with a roll of his eyes. Then he turned to Meena. "Anyway, why didn't Snape inform your family? And who's this Sam guy anyway?"

"Uhh...he didn't inform my family because uhh..." _Think you bloody idiot, _Meena scolded herself.

Draco tutted. "She spent all day Sunday in the hospital wing, Theo. She obviously wrote to her parents then, didn't you, Meena?"

_Thank you, Draco! _

"Yeah, thats right." She said calmly. "They already knew."

"And this Sam guy?" Daphne asked with an over-dramatic wink.

"Is he your boyfriend, Meena?" Millie playfully asked.

"What? Guys, no! Sam is... a friend. Of the family. Not to mention the fact he's ten years older than me." Meena laughed as she stood up to leave for Charms.

"_No, please, stop, noooooooooo!"_

Meena sat up in bed, and the screaming stopped instantly. Her throat was dry and sore from all the screaming she had done in her sleep. _This is exactly why i silence my bed._

She wiped at her face and found it slick with sweat, hair clinging to her neck and forehead, her bedclothes and sheets in a tangled mess around her. She cast _Tempus_ and the flare of light told her it was just after four in the morning. She sighed heavily.

She was exhausted, her sleeping pattern was thoroughly destroyed, and the nightmares were becoming more frequent. She slipped out of bed and silently padded to the bathroom, where she ran her cold tap and splashed water on her hot face. She leant her hands on the sink and stared into the mirror.

Her face was one that, had she seen it two years ago, she wouldn't have recognised, and that wasn't just because of the scar. Her skin was sickly-looking, pale and drawn. The light of life in her eyes was becoming dull, marring their warm chocolate brown to a dull mud, darkened even more by the purple hollows under her eyes.

She blearily rubbed her eyes, stinging them red and making them water. _I just need to sleep is all, _she thought to herself.

_But you can't, a_nother voice answered her, _they find you when you sleep, its' better to be awake. _

Meena had to agree. Any amount of exhaustion was better than the place she went when she slept.

She went back into the dorm and retrieved her purple jacket, which she threw over her black pyjamas and stuffed her feet into her heavy black boots. She pulled her hair out of her face by putting it in two short, loose plaits. She grabbed her wand, glasses and book and made her way to the common room.

She chuckled when she reached the door.

Draco turned around quickly in his chair but relaxed when he saw who it was. He waved her over to the fireside. He was sat in one of the heavy wing-back arm chairs, so Meena pulled up the embroidered chaise lounge to sit next to him.

They sat in silence for a while, watching the flickering flames, and unknowingly watching each other from the corner of their eyes. Draco's hair shimmered like spiders' silk, and his eyes were a magical mix of silver and reflected gold, the glowing light casting tickling shadow over the smooth line of his jaw and down his long, elegant neck.

Meena's hair was as bright as the moon itself, her pale skin almost transparent. Her brown eyes were shaded to almost black, and they reflected the flickering flames. Her scar cast ragged shadow over one side of her face, and her full lips were slightly parted as she breathed softly. Draco smiled a succulent smile as he saw her.

When he spoke, it was soft as a whisper. "My Mother told me a story about a woman called Selene once."

Meena turned her full attention to him and he looked down to her, their eyes meeting.

"_She was the most beautiful woman man had ever known. Women strode to be like her and every man desired her, she was kind and true, brave and strong. Selene was loved by all and admired from afar."_

He turned back to the fire to continue his story.

"_Selene fell in love with the village pauper. Women laughed at her and men raged at her – they could offer her everything more than he; money, a home, a title. But Selene cared not for riches or gold, but for love. She would say _'I'd rather the poor man's roses than the rich man's gold._' _

"_The King of the town grew jealous. He desired Selene above all others, and he was used to getting his way. He offered Selene everything he thought a woman would want; envy of other women, money, fame – the Queenship. _

"_But Selene refused him. She lived with her pauper lover and she lived happily, whilst boxed up in his great castle, the King grew restless and his mad desire for Selene grew and festered like a disease. _

"_One day, whilst Selene and her lover were walking through town with their beloved children, the guards of the Kingdom reigned down upon them. The King strode to them on a great white horse. _

"_He drew a great silver sword, and in one quick motion ended the life of Selene's kind lover; the father of her beloved children. In despair she held her children to her, cursing the King and his twisted desire. The Kind demanded the children be taken, and the guards forcefully ripped her little one's from her very arms. _

"_He then demanded that, should she want her children to live happy lives with rich families, she must marry him, otherwise, he'd have them killed like their pauper father. Her children were young, still babies – they wouldn't remember her, only the loving, rich families they would be given to. _

"_She agreed, in hope that her children would be happy. The King chained her to his horse and dragged her through the town, exclaiming loudly that Selene was his, and his alone. They had a grand wedding, all through which Selene wept silent tears. _

"_During the day, Selene was kept hidden within the castle, only the King was allowed to indulge in her wondrous beauty. But at night, when he slept, she would creep to their window and look out upon the kingdom, her pale hair and face a beacon of light in the otherwise cruel town, ruled by fury and jealousness. _

"_Over time her eyes grew dark and sad, for she missed her pauper lover and her children knew not who she was. Her tears glistened in the light from the castle halls as they fell about her night after night. _

"_Selene's spirit was broken, and she wept for her missing family. One night, she was visited by a Faerie who granted her one wish. She wished to be with her lover, somewhere safe where she could watch over her dear children for the rest of her lives. _

"_And so the Faerie granted Selene her wish. As was the way of the Faerie, there was always a trick. During the day, Selene was hidden, unable to watch her children, or be with her lover, who's bright golden glow burned her skin and hurt her eyes. During the night, her lover left and Selene dominated the sky, her pale features glowing as she watched her children sleep, her tears glistening about her in the night sky._

"_Selene was the moon, and her tears the stars. She ached for the lover she could never touch again, and cried for her children who started up at her fascinating beauty at night."_

He turned back from the fire and looked into Meena's eyes. "You're like Selene. You have her fine, pale beauty and her kind soul... but you have a deep sadness within you. You're eyes show it. And just like her, you spend the night within your sorrow."

Meena was lost for what to say, but Draco was still looking at her, waiting for her reply.

"It's a beautiful story."

"The story isn't beautiful; Selene is." He replied.

"I suppose that's true. Thank you."

"What for?"

"Telling me your Mothers' story."

She smiled faintly, looking into the flames. He held the aura of someone recalling a better time. "It's your story now. You are Selene."

_He just called you beautiful, i think..._

Meena felt her cheeks flame. She sneaked another look at him and wondered for a moment at his own pale beauty; strong jaw and defined nose. _I bet his hair is really soft – like feather down – and warm too; he looks warm, glowing in the firelight like moonstone..._

Draco began to smirk. "Meena?"

"Hmm?" Meena asked.

"You're staring."

"_Oh!"_ Meena rapidly looked away into the fire, cheeks blazing now, and she saw his shoulders shake in a light chuckle out the corner of her eye.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"It's okay. Why're you up anyway?" he asked, shifting in his armchair.

Meena looked to the floor in shame. "Nightmare." She said, in barely a whisper.

She continued to stare at the floor, the only sound the crackle of the burning logs.

Then there was the rustle of moving fabric and his hand fell atop her open palm resting on the arm of her chaise lounge. She shifted her eyes to it, but moved no more. Slowly, in a manner of one trying not to startle an animal, he laced his fingers between hers, and his hands were warm, and oh so soft, the skin smooth and inviting.

His thumb moved in slow, light circles against the back of her hand, the movement so light it was barley there.

Her eyes followed the movement, and then traced the line up the smooth wrist and long the fabric of his shirt up his arm to his shoulder, up the smooth skin of his neck and the straight line of his jaw. Her eyes flitted over his subtle pink lips, slightly parted as he breathed lightly, up the straight line of his nose to his eyes.

His beautiful, ever changing eyes. The silver illuminated by the flickering fire, reflecting the light like the setting sun on a still lake.

He wetted his lips and inhaled a small breath. "Meena..." he breathed. With his free hand, be brought it up slowly, fingers outstretched, towards her face. She broke eyes contact and watched it warily, as his fingers came within millimetres of her skin.

He paused, as if for permission, and then, so lightly that she wasn't even sure if it had happened, the brushed his fingers over her cheek, to her earlobe and down the smooth line of her neck to the top of her jacket.

His touch was like fire, and his fingertips burnt a smouldering trail of fire along her skin. Her eyelids slipped closed at his soft caress, and she lightly let out a breath she was unaware she had been holding.

Her entire body tingled from his touch as his hand came to rest lightly on her shoulder.

"Meena..." he repeated. "My Selene... you have nothing to be ashamed of. You have nothing to fear. I won't let anybody hurt you."

His voice was so smooth and soft, caressing her heart with a light flutter. Slowly, she opened her eyes, and as she did so, a single tear slid down her right cheek. Draco's hand came up to wipe it away with his thumb before it rolled off of her jaw.

She swallowed nervously, and took a calming breath, willing her voice not to shake, "You can't protect me from my past, Draco."

"No, that's true. But i can help you share the burden." His hand slipped from it place on her shoulder, but he remained holding her hand, lightly tracing circles on the back of her palm.

They sat in the quiet for a little while, before Meena asked, "Draco? Do you want anything?"

"Hmm?"

"From the kitchens? I can get something."

His hand's grip tightened slightly. "Please don't leave." He whispered.

"I won't. _Stock._" She called lightly to the air.

The House-elf appeared before them with a well practiced pop, little more than a rustle of air.

"Student Mistress is calling Stock in the middle of the night." He said in his gravelly voice, bowing low so his hooked nose almost touched his knees.

"I'm sorry to pull you from your duties, Stock, but i would like some tea for two. And marshmallows for roasting, please."

Stock bowed again and popped away, returning again almost instantly, holding a try with tea for two and a stack of fluffy pink and white marshmallows. He hovered them in front of Meena and Draco and popped away once more.

"I told you i wouldn't leave." Meena said softly.

Draco shuffled forwards and set about making tea, a little smile on his face.

"What about you, Draco?" she asked him as he dropped some sugar into her cup.

"What about me?"

"Why are you awake?"

His smile faltered, and eventually fell away entirely. "I've been thinking about some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Lots of stuff." He evaded.

"Alright." Meena said, accepting her cup from him. "May i ask you something?"

"Go ahead." He asked, spearing a big pink marshmallow onto a long skewer Stock had brought.

"I once asked you about Muggle-borns and your opinion. You told me then that you were 'working on it'. What did you mean?"

He sighed as he put a white marshmallow onto another skewer. He stood up and held his hand out to Meena. She accepted, and he walked her around the table to the carpet in front of the fire, where he stopped and sat down, legs to the side. Meena mirrored him on his right hand side, leaving only about a foot between them. There was a soft chink as the tray of tea landed on the table behind them.

He handed her the skewer with the pink mallow, and they began to roast them on the fire.

He had a look of contemplation on his face. "I meant exactly what i said; i'm working on it."

At Meena's slightly confused look, he continued on.

"What i mean is, i've had so many people tell me that blood doesn't matter, that it makes no difference who you're family is, that eventually, i _had _to listen to them. And i suppose, well... i can see what they mean. What i mean is, no-body could be in the same classes as people like Granger, who's got muggle parents, or that Terry Boot kid, from Ravenclaw, who's a half blood, and say it makes a difference. You just _can't. _They're way better at many things than the Purebloods, all you have to do is compare Granger to Pansy, and there's your proof right there."

"But...?" Meena pushed.

"But they don't understand our culture." He said, and his shoulders visibly fell. "and they make no effort to."

"What do you mean?" Meena asked.

"I mean... take entertainment, for example. When i was a child, what my family did for fun in the evening was we'd tell each other stories. I would cuddle up on my mothers' lap, and she'd tell me fantastic stories of the founders, or Merlin, or other famous witches and wizards. Or she'd tell me fairytales from books like _Tales of Beedle the Bard_. Sometimes we'd make up our own stories and fables, and write them down too. In my room at home, i have a massive book full of stories that my Mother and i have written together over the years, and one day, i'll tell them to my children, along with all the other stories of Merlin and from Beedle, and they'll tell _their _children, and so on..."

He turned to take a sip from his cup.

"But them... they just don't bother to do this. They go home from here and glue their eyes to those things that show their own versions of moving pictures, and tell their own versions of fairytales, like that one with the girl who runs away at midnight wearing glass shoes - stupid idea for a muggle, might i add – and our stories and traditions are lost. The muggle-borns will have children, and they'll raise them with the moving-picture box, and they'll never make stories together to pass down their family tree... Family trees! That's another thing. I can trace my family back for _generations. _I feel like i know each and every one of them. But _they..._ go back maybe three generations and they have no idea. They wouldn't know if their own great grandfather fought in some amazing battle.

"I suppose what i mean is that... i don't dislike them because of w_ho _they are, i dislike them because of _what they stand for. _Families like mine, _like yours..._we're a dying breed. The wizarding world is becoming more and more dependent on muggle-style living, and it just makes me sad that everything we once stood for is being lost within the tidal-wave of muggle-ness. I mean, you're a pureblood, didn't you like how you were raised?"

"By the sounds of things, i was raised differently from you."

Meena removed her marsh mallow from the fire and blew on it. She bit it cautiously and the sticky, gooey insides fell over her lip. She stuffed the rest into her mouth and began to lick away the rest. Draco took his in one clean swipe of the skewer.

"How were you raised?" He asked around melted marshmallow.

She shrugged. "It wasn't bad. I was never abused or neglected or anything, my brothers and i were very loved... we just... there wasn't... it's difficult to explain. We were... mainly raised by my grandparents."

"Really? Why?"

"Reasons."

"You won't say, will you?"

"No. Sorry."

"It's okay, we all have secrets."

_**A/N: I hope you liked Draco's story! I kind of made it up on the spot...**_

_**Anyhoo, this is my attempt at fluff/romance, i tried, did i fail? IDK, anyway, R&R pretty please with a cherry on top?**_


	14. Chapter 14 - Willow Tree Repurcussions

_BRINGING HOPE TO HOGWARTS_

_This is my first EVER fanfic, guys! Please R&R, it'd really help an aspiring writer!_

_DISCLAMER; Harry Potter is copyright JK Rowling, all rights reserved. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the trademarks associated, no profit is being made from this piece of Fanfiction._

_**Chapter Fourteen – Willow Tree Repercussions **_

In the middle of November, a special edition of _The Daily Prophet _was released, which held most of the schools attention for the day.

It was a huge, think paper that was holding tribute to everybody they had lost during the last war, and the people who had gone missing this time around.

During breakfast, many of the students had walked out, looking sad, or angry, including Neville and Susan Bones from Hufflepuff.

It was a Saturday, and one of the rare occasions where the weather was fair enough to permit sitting outside.

"Blaise, if you're _finally _done with that, can i have it?" Theo asked Blaise, who was leaning against the trunk of a large willow tree near the edge of the lake.

All the sixth year Slytherins were under the willow tree, the low branches that lightly swept the floor hiding them from any onlookers.

Blaise rolled up the paper and threw it in Theo's general direction, who scooped it up and began to flick through the pages. Because this was a special edition, Harry's face was plastered all over the front of the paper, and at least six pages were taken up with another re-telling of his 'tragically fantastic' life.

Daphne looked up from the game of cards she was playing with Greg and Vince, and the weak sunlight the penetrated the leaves dappled her hair in golden threads of sun. "My wands made of willow." She said absentmindedly.

"Willow is quite uncommon, and good for healing. What's your core again?" Blaise asked, picking up a few pebbles and placing them into a pile.

"Veela hair, eleven inches. What about you?"

"Rowan." Blaise replied, slipping the dark wand out of his pocket. "It's good for defensive spells. Twelve and a half inches, Dragon heart String. Draco?"

"Hawthorn, ten inches, with unicorn hair."

"Hawthorn wands are supposed to be complicated, full of paradoxes." Blaise continued. "What about you, Pansy?"

"Redwood. It brings good fortune. Its fifteen inches and i've got unicorn hair."

Blaise started to levitate the small pile of pebbles. "Millie?" 

"Poplar; reliable and consistent. Nine and a half inches, phoenix feather."

"Vince?"

"Greg and i have the same; Blackthorn. Means we're warriors. Dragon heartstring." He added, with a huge, silly grin.

"Meena?"

She smiled lightly. "Would you be surprised if i told you i have two woods?"

"_You what?" "Really?!" "Show me!"_

Everybody turned to look at her wand, and she pulled it from her hair. "The maker said it was from two trees that had grown too close together; their trunks were twisted together so tightly they couldn't get them apart."

The wand was pale, with a sandy brown and almost white wood that twisted together in a spiral up the wand, the handle smoothing out some.

"Thirteen and a quarter inches. It's core is a Thestral tail hair."

"And the woods?" Draco asked.

"Oh right, Yeah. The sandy one is beech-"

"That means you're wise beyond your years." Blaise said with a wink.

Meena shook her head and continued. "The other one's aspen. It's highly prized because it looks like ivory."

"Aspen?" Theo asked, and then shuffled around in his bag.

"You carry around a book on wands all the time, Theo?" Daphne asked with a chuckle.

"No," He replied, flicking the book open to a page titled _aspen. _"But it's really interesting. Let's see... this here says aspen is good for charm work. _'A true owner of an aspen wand is destined to become, if not already, an accomplished duellist.' _Huh. Remind me to never get on your bad side, Meena."

Everyone had a good chuckle at that.

"What're you frowning at, Draco?" Pansy asked.

"That." He said, nodding towards the paper. "Why do they get a whole page?"

"Let's see..." Blaise said, his ebony eyes flicking back and forth as he quickly read. "Most likely because all seven of them disappeared overnight... in the summer between fourth and fifth year, just after the Tri-wizard tournament."

"Just after when _He _came back, you mean, before it was all out in the open." Daphne asked, shuffling along the ground to see.

"Don't hog it." Vince said, placing down his cards, which Pansy frowned at.

"Yeah, read it out for us, we can't all crowd around you." Greg finished.

"Alright." Blaise said, and then he flourished the paper dramatically and cleared his throat. "_'The Asteria family. Head of the family Tartaurs, and his wife Winifred nee Selwyn. Their son Lelantos and wife Vivian nee Prince, and sons Erebus and Astraeus and daughter Malavita. This picture was taken roughly four years before their disappearance.'" _

He held out the page so everyone could see the photo. A group of people were stood before a grand, ornate stone fireplace, a tall window to one side showing the silhouette of a mountain in darkening dusk sky. In the middle of the photo were an elderly couple sat on a pair of carved wooden chairs, their faces wrinkled and browned like old leather, though they were smiling with kind eyes. Behind them was a man with curly salt and pepper hair, with dark eyes and a strong nose, upon which sat simple wire framed glasses, his skin the same shade of Mediterranean brown as his parents. Beside him stood his wife, who had hair the colour of honey that fell in waves over her shoulder. She didn't smile, nor did she look at the camera, instead she was staring at her husband with a look of incredulous wonder with bright blue eyes.

The eldest son, Erebus, looked to be about fifteen, standing beside his father. He had wavy black hair that touched his shoulders and dark eyes like his father. He had inherited the soft nose of his mother, and his skin was a warm mix of dark father and pale mother.

The other son, Astraeus, had tight curls the same colour as his mother, with eyes to match, though he had inherited his fathers' strong nose and need for glasses. He looked to be about thirteen, and his jaw still had the soft roundness of childhood.

And finally, sitting between her grandparents was the little girl, Malavita, who looked to be about ten. She had the same skin as the boys, but had also developed a sprinkling of freckles across her cheeks and nose. She had large, dark eyes and a tumble of deep brown curls like that of her father that fell to her elbows. As the picture moved, she squinted forward, towards the camera, and her grandfather patted his pockets, before producing a pair of glasses with a flourish and placing them on her face.

Theo was frowning. "The mother was called..." He leant forward to read the script. "Vivian Prince. Prince... Where do i know that name from?"

"Most likely from Snape." Millie said.

"Snape?" Greg and Vince asked at the same time.

"Yes, Snape, honestly, don't you guys read _anything?_ Professor Snape's mother's maiden name was Prince. She was the eldest of three girls; herself, Viviane from the paper, and Cynthia. Now, Eileen married a muggle, and then went on to birth Professor Snape."

"Snape's a _Half-blood?!"_ Pansy hissed in annoyed amazement.

"_Shut up." _Daphne scolded her.

"The Prince's weren't really into the blood-supremacy thing, but they were also disappointed that she had married a full-blown muggle. She eventually estranged herself from the family. The youngest sister, Gertrude, was a Squib, and she too, was estranged from the family, and she eventually died alone in her muggle residence, having never married nor had children. The middle daughter Cynthia, got married to a British Pure-blood wizard, who died shortly after she gave birth to their daughter Vivian. Widowed, Cynthia changed her name back to Prince, and raised her daughter to become great within the most respected British pure-blood circles, and she was put into an arranged marriage with an heir to an Italian fortune. I'm talking more money than the Malfoy, Greengrass, Parkinson _and _Zabini estates put together. A _huge _amount of wealth. That was this family here."

"Woah, Millie, you really know your stuff."

"I was surprised when i discovered Snape's blood-status by chance, and so i decided to do a little digging. The Asteria family is about as old and pure as a wizard family can get. Their Italian linage goes way back than any British documents do."

"So...Wait. That makes this woman...Vivian, Snapes cousin, right?" Theo asked.

"Yeah, and the children are his seconds cousins."

"I wonder if Snape ever knew he had family?" Theo asked aloud.

"I expect so." Meena said. "Though i doubt he ever met them, seeing as his mother didn't get on with her sisters."

"Good point."

They continued to talk about this quip of information for a little while longer –well, most of them did, Draco sat still, furiously staring the photo as if to make it catch fire with his eyes, and Meena had zoned out again, the happy sounds of her friends discussion and the soft sounds of the willow tree almost lulled her to sleep, she was so exhausted.

She yawned loudly, drawing amused looked from her friends.

_Maybe i'll just close my eyes for a little while..._

"Meena."

She rolled over. Why wouldn't they just let her sleep?

"Meena, wake up."

The bed wasn't very comfy, but she didn't care.

"_Meena, wake up, Merlin dammit!"_

"'M Awake." She mumbled.

She pushed herself up into a sitting position. She was on the ground in murky darkness.

Then she remembered; she was under the willow tree near the lake: that was probably why it was so dark, the leaves blocked most of the light.

She rubbed her eyes without intrusion. "Where are my glasses?" She mumbled.

"I've got them." came Draco's reply. He held them out for her and she placed them onto her face.

All of her Slytherin friends were looking at her in amusement. "What so funny?" she asked defensively.

"Well, you've got grass marks all down the side of your face, and i can count at least five leaves in your hair." Theo said from her right hand side.

"There's a twig in it my side." Said Draco's amused laugh.

She shook her head vigorously to dislodge the offending items.

"_Watch it!" _Blaise laughed as he ducked under the flying twig.

"Better?" She asked.

"Well," Draco started playfully, "It's still messy..."

"And bushy..." Theo added.

"And it'll always resemble a mane..." Blaise listed, never one to miss fun.

Meena huffed in play annoyance. "I meant, is everything out of it that shouldn't be there?"

The boys chuckled. "Yeah, you're good." Theo grinned at her.

"Wait, no." Draco said, and used his hands to walk forward from his cross-legged pose, coming to rest up on his knees. He reached up and plucked a long willow leaf from her hair and throwing it over his shoulder, where it fluttered around softly before gently laying on Pansy's head. "Now you're good." He said, whilst Theo, Blaise and Meena stifled laughs at Pansy.

Draco came and sat beside them, and they took it in turns to charm leaves into Pansy's hair with a sticking charm as she played cards with the girls, her back helpfully turned to them.

"Oh, Meena, i almost forgot," Daphne piqued up, having to quickly turn a laugh into a cough when she turned around to find Meena, wand pointing at Pansy's leaf covered head, hovering a rather ambitious sycamore leaf a few feet from Pansy's head.

The boys all guffawed at the look of guilty amusement on Meena's face.

"Uh, what did you forget, Daphne?" Meena asked in a sickly innocent tone.

"Some of your friends stopped by to see if they could speak to you."

"I turned them away, told them to let you sleep." Draco said, ripping apart a big leaf.

She shot a gratifying look at Draco, which he smiled shyly at, before she asked, "Who was it and what did they want?"

"Potter stopped by, something about a party." Blaise said, closing his eyes and laying back, arms behind his head.

"Ernie and Neville stopped to talk to us about our upcoming Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures projects." Theo explained, twiddling his wand around and making some leaves float. "But i told them to stop by another time when you were awake when we could all work on it."

"Thanks, Theo. You lot weren't horrible to them, were you?" She asked the group at large.

"Actually, they were very good, for them." Theo replied with a wink. "I don't think Greg or Vince even noticed they were there, Pansy glared at them but managed to keep her mouth shut,"

"_Hey!"_

"Daphne and Mille greeted them stiffly but not unkindly, and these two prats just nodded at them." He finished, waving at Draco and Blaise.

"They make me uncomfortable," Blaise defended himself. "MacMillian is way to pompous – i bet he could be Minister one day, and Longbottom is so awkward i think he'd run away if i was actually civil to him."

"Neville gets on fine with me, now." Theo argued.

"Thats because you have a very sweet disposition, Theo, with your dimpled cheeks, freckles and sweet little-boy curls." Draco smirked, skilfully ducking under the fair sized rock Theo aimed at his head.

"Right, and Draco and i don't. Draco is, well... he's Draco Malfoy, nothing more needed, and I," Blaise squared his shoulders and gave a look that could only be described as a smoulder. "am the epitome of tall, dark and handsome."

"We'll just start calling you Mr. Modesty now, should we?" Meena asked with a chuckle.

"Anyway," Pansy exclaimed loudly to be heard over the chuckling. "I don't understand why you're friends with those freaks. Longbottom and MacMillian are super stupid and lame, and being friends with Potter is a stupid thing to do, in times like these. Though i do like you're style; soften him up just to back-stab him when the war comes." She added as an afterthought.

"Who said anything about back stabbing? They're my _friends. _Very helpful to have around in a time of war."

"Well yeah, but Meena, they're on the _wrong side."_ Pansy said slowly, like it was the most complicated thing in the world.

Meena raised her head high and started Pansy down. "No." She said loudly. "They're on my side." All of a sudden the shade under the tree seemed to become darker and colder, the leaves stopped swaying in the wind and everybody else held their breath.

"Your...What?" she asked, genuinely surprised.

"When it comes to the war that we all know is coming, i shall be fighting. _With them. _Right alongside Harry, and Neville, Ernie, Granger or Dumbledore." Her voice was steadily rising. "And if anybody tries to hurt _my friends _so help me Merlin i will _strike them down _without a second thought. I don't care if it's your father, you, or Voldemort himself. _I will destroy _anybody w_ho tries to take what i have built here away from me!"_

Pansy stood up abruptly, and Meena followed suit.

"You'd _dare _try to hurt me?" She asked shrilly.

"No." Meena said coldly. "I would _succeed."_

Pansy's ice blue eyes twitched and she had her wand up and was firing a hex at Meena incredibly quickly.

But Meena was quicker. She had a reflective shield up, Pansy's hex bouncing off and scorching the willow tree, and she fired off three counter-hexes in rapid succession.

"_Apis Multitudine." _ _"Colloshoo." "Visiovade."_

Quickly, Pansy's eyes lost focus, and she began to shout, flicking her arms out in wild spasms about her head. She tried to run, but found her feet stuck to the floor. She promptly fell over, feet still stuck, and was wildly swatting about her head. She began to scream loudly.

"_Silenco."_ Meena hissed.

Meena held her wand trained on Pansy, lest she actually managed to hurt herself, but she was grinning, very much enjoying the display.

Greg, Vince, Millie and Daphne had all promptly run from Pansy, and were now standing behind her with Theo, Draco and Blaise. Their combined gazes kept flickering between Meena and Pansy, who still writhed on the floor, desperate to get away.

"What... What did you do?" Daphne's voice asked, and Meena was surprised to find it trembling.

"Oh, nothing _too_ bad. At least, when cast on their own they're not too bad." Meena replied sweetly, indulging in the sight before her.

"But what _have _you done?" Millie asked.

"A simple Stickfast Hex to keep her planted to the ground, a hex to blur her vision, and another to induce the sound of insects, namely bee's, swarming about her head. Of course, with the blurred vision, she can't actually s_ee _the lack of bees, and she also can't run away. Oh, poor, poor Pansy." She said sadly, though the effect was drowned out by the large smile plastered over her face.

She turned abruptly to her friends, who watched her with caution. "Well, i'm going to dinner, see you later."

"Wait, you're not going to reverse this?" Daphne squealed.

"Nope." Meena replied, emphasis on the P.

Of course, they didn't _know _that the blurred vision and insect swarm would fade in a few minutes, and after that, it was a simple task of a counter-charm for the Stickfast Hex. _That should be easy enough, even for Pansy._

Up in the Great Hall, Meena sat alone and started to pile food on her plate. A little while later, the rest of the group entered, sans Millie, Daphne and Pansy.

They boys sat down next to her.

"So, Meena..." Theo began.

"Yeah, i know, that was a really shitty thing to do, but i don't regret it and i'm not sorry."

"Never said you had to be. I was going to let you know that she's alright."

"As she should be, none of those spells can actually hurt, other than hurting herself as she fell over." Blaise stated simply.

"Excellent. So no harm done. Potatoes, Draco?"

She began to pile potatoes onto his plate at his stiff nod.

"Why'd you do it?" he asked.

"Because she tried to hex me."

"You could have just used your shield and be done with it."

She shrugged. "Yeah, i suppose i could have. But i didn't." She added stonily. "She tried to hurt me."

Pansy didn't turn up for dinner, and Meena was already in bed – with extra protective spells – by the time she came up to the dorm.

The next morning, Meena was up early as usual and she leaded to the library after a quick breakfast to get some extra studying in. By the time she reached the common room in the afternoon, she hadn't seen one Slytherin girl all day, either in the library, in the halls, or at lunch.

She had a very bad feeling about this.

She gave the password at the blank wall and the door formed. She pushed it open and her ears were attacked with vicious giggles.

She saw nearly the entire female population of Slytherin house gathered in a corner, facing someone Meena couldn't see. The masses of giggles sounded like female monkeys shouting at one another.

Meena found her male friends and headed for them. She dumped her study bag and sat at the table beside them, who were all looking at the corner with worried expressions.

"What's going on?" She asked them.

"It's Pansy. She's doing...something." Blaise replied.

Just then, Pansy's head appeared above the rest of the girls – she must have stood on a chair – and she began to shout loudly to so all the girls would hear her.

"Ladies, we all know how important it is to attract yourself a good man. I'm here to help you with a few tips on how. My number one tip is this; Always look amazing!"

The girls clapped and Pansy ducked down and appeared again, something red and black in her hand.

"You have to look sexy for your man. I've got here two items. I want you to show me which one you think is sexier!" She held the two items aloft.

One was a plain black bra, simple, effective. The other was a lacy red number, with embroidered flowers and gemstones along the straps.

All the girls shouted red.

Pansy ducked down and replaced the black bra with a plain white one.

Another unanimous answer of 'red' filled the common room.

She repeated the act, this time with a plain pair of black underwear, and a fuchsia pink thong.

The girls answered pink.

"Now that we know the basics, i want you to know what we do to horrible, plain, ugly things." Pansy shot a very direct look at Meena, and held the black underwear aloft. _"Incendio." _She said, maintaining eye contact.

The black underwear burst into flame, and Pansy dropped them to the stone floor, the crowed of girls moving back out of it path, where it continued to burn to nothingness.

Pansy jumped into the created space. She dragged a wicker basket out from under a table. "I want you each to select one item of ugly underwear and burn it! You have to learn how to get what you want, and wearing ugly underwear is _not how!"_

The girls all rushed forward and grabbed up a piece of underwear each, bra's and knickers all in shades of black, white, beige and cream.

Ripples of laughter and the flare of flames dominated the common room, all whilst Pansy stared triumphantly at Meena.

A sudden thought occurred to Meena.

"I'll be right back." She mumbled to the boys, who were watching the spectacle with a mix of confusion and amusement.

Meena walked across the room and up the stairs. Inside the dorm, she yanked open her draws to find them empty.

Not one item was left within.

She walked back down the stairs and across the room to the boys.

"Guys?" She asked nervously.

"Mmm?"

Five curious male faces turned towards her, and she felt her cheeks flame.

"Where would one go if they found all of their undergarments had suddenly disappeared?" she asked quietly.

At first they looked confused. Draco's was the first head to turn to Pansy and the other girls, who were still burning the underwear, and back to her in dawned understanding. The other boys soon followed suit.

Her forehead hit the table with an audible _thump. _

The boys all looked at one another awkwardly. Eventually Theo mumbled, "I... have no idea."

"Right." She lifted her head up and took a deep breath in through her nose. She stood up quickly. "Don't wait up for me." She told the boys.

"Where are you going? It's after curfew." Blaise said.

"I'll go with you, so you don't get into trouble." Draco said, and stood up with her, pinning his Prefect badge onto his robes as he did.

They walked through the dungeons together. "I'm sorry." Draco eventually said.

Meena sighed. "It's alright. I should have known i wouldn't be able to do what i did yesterday without repercussions."

"Did she go through your draws?"

"Yeah, and it's also laundry day."

Draco nodded. "Ah, and they leave clean stuff on the beds, don't they?"

Meena nodded.

"I'm sorry Pansy did that." He asked as they turned one of the dark corridors in the dungeons.

"I'll survive." She shrugged. And then sighed.

As they walked, Draco slowly reached out and his hand brushed against Meena's. Once. Twice. She felt her heart flutter and her hand tingle where their skin touched.

_He's letting you decide._

She brushed her hand against his, and then interlocked her hand with this. They walked together, clasped hands swinging between them.

"Where are we headed?" Draco asked, when they had reached the entrance hall.

"Uhmm...staff room?"

"As good an idea as any."

Draco led her through the halls, their footsteps echoing lightly. He had begun to trace circles on the back of her hand, sending little sparks of electricity up her arm.

Footsteps echoes from the corridor just around the corner. Draco stood still, still holding Meena's hand.

Around the corner came Weasley and Granger, the Gryffindor Prefects. They stopped when they saw Draco and Meena, their eyes flickering down to their clasped hands.

"Granger, Weasley." Meena said.

"Hello." Granger replied. "It's after curfew, may i ask where you are going?"

"She's with me Granger, i'm taking her to the staff room." Draco replied sharply.

"Why's that?" Weasley asked.

"None of your business."

Draco and Weasley started at one another for a moment.

"Tell me where you're going." Weasley said.

"I told you-"

"Draco, stop." Meena said. She then turned to Weasley. "I have a problem with one of my house-mates. It's rather urgent. I'm going to the staff for some help." 

"What problem?" He asked.

"Now that _is _none of your business." She replied tartly.

Weasleys blue eyes flared. "I. Am. A. _Prefect!" _he hissed angrily. "I demand your respect!"

"Let me tell you this, _Weasel._" Meena spat, dropping Draco's hand and starting forwards. "I once knew another man who demanded my respect. And you know what happened to him?"

Weasley stopped and stared at the wand that she had slipped into her hand.

"He died," she continued. "A very slow, painful death. Now i recommend you move and let me and my friend on our way."

The Gryffindor was staring at her wide eyed, and Granger was staring at him stonily. "Come, Ron." She said, and turned on her heel. Weasley followed like a trained dog. From down the corridor she heard clipped bits of conversation in Grangers voice, _"Stupid...provoke...leave her be..."_

When she turned back, Draco was looking at her oddly. "Was that true?" he asked.

"What?"

"About the man who died because he demanded your respect."

She smirked. "Think it through; what did i say?"

He looked at her like she was crazy. "You said there was a man that demanded you respect him...and he died because of it."

"No," Meena said. "I said i once knew a man that demanded respect from me. And that he died a slow painful death. I never said the two happenings were connected more than the fact that it was the same man."

Draco took a moment to process this information. "You sly dog." He eventually said with a smile. "You tricked him."

"Indeed, and if his Gryffindor brain jumps to conclusions, then well...What can i do?" she shrugged.

"Granger knew, didn't she?"

"Yeah. I know Granger from classes; she didn't miss the fact that i never said he died _because _of me. And it'll hopefully get Weasley off my back; Granger sure as hell won't correct him."

Draco shook his head, grinning and then started forwards again. Meena fell into step and nervously placed her hand back in his. She heard him sigh lightly at her touch.

They continued to the staffroom, but they needn't have bothered; Professors Snape and McGonagall found them not soon after.

"Good evening, Malfoy, Hope. One of my Prefects informed me you were coming to the staff room." McGonagall said.

Snape looked stormy. "They're my students, Minerva, i assure you i can handle it."

"Of course, Severus, i'm just joining you for an evening stroll."

"Of course you are." Snape said with an annoyed sneer, whilst McGonagall tried her hardest to keep her face straight.

Meena stepped forward, Dropping Draco's hand in the process. "Good evening, Professors. I was coming to the staff room to ask your permission, Professor Snape, if i may be excused from your defence class first thing tomorrow.

Snape cocked an eyebrow. "And why is that, Miss Hope?"

"Uh, well, see... i have this problem, and uh-"

"Pansy set all her underwear on fire." Draco stated simply.

She turned to him quickly and he shrugged.

"Miss Parkinson did what?" McGonagall asked, scandalized.

"Uhm..." Meena shuffled on her feet. "Well, see, i annoyed Pansy yesterday, and in retaliation, she took all my ...uhm, underwear and uh...set it all on fire. I was hoping to pop to Hogsmede tomorrow and replace it all."

"Miss Parkinson burnt all your undergarments?" Snape asked, and she swore she saw his mouth twitch in amusement.

"Pretty much."

He looked stony, like always, but after a moment, he nodded solemnly and said, "Very well, you may go tomorrow. But i expect you to catch up on the work you shall miss."

"Thank you, Sir. I shall be on my way, now. Good evening, Professors."

Meena gave a respectful bow first to Snape, and then to McGonagall, who seemed surprised at the gesture, and then Draco followed suit.

As they turned back down the corridor, Meena heard McGonagall ask, "Do _all _your students bow to their superiors, Severus?"

And then Snape's reply made them both laugh; "Why yes, Minerva, see, my students are not wild animals."

Meena and Draco walked quietly back to the entrance hall, and then it seemed a thought struck Draco, as he stopped and said her name.

"Yeah?" She asked, turning to him.

He produced a small note from his pocket and handed it to her. "Can you give this to...Greg, please?"

She looked down at it in amusement. "Sending love notes, are we now?" she asked with a smirk.

"No, it's just a favour i'm asking of you."

"You're staying out again, aren't you?" she asked.

His eyes flicked left quickly and then back to her. He faked a smile. "What do you mean?"

She shrugged. "Well, you spend a lot of time... away. Either by yourself or with Greg or Vince. You only ever go out in the evenings, or when people are busy; i notice you didn't come to my first – and so far only – Quidditch match."

"Well..." He shifted uncomfortably, scratching his left arm nervously. "I don't _stay _out..."

"No. You come back late at night and sit in front of the fire. Sometimes i find you when i can't sleep. But you never return to the dorms; Theo and Blaise aren't blind, Draco. People tend to notice when their best friends disappear at night."

"The girls don't notice when _you're _out of bed." He stated defensively.

"That's because i take precautions to make it so. The only person who knows i don't sleep well is you – well, and Blaise, kind of, but he doesn't know _why, _or to what extent." 

He looked annoyed and defensive at the current topic of conversation. Meena sighed heavily. "I'll give the note to Greg, and no, i won't read it. And i'm not accusing you of anything, Draco, i was making at statement; you'll be gone again this evening. I don't know if you go out for fun or necessity, but i see it gives you troubles. You don't sleep afterwards, because... well i don't know, but i see that it makes you tired, yet unable to sleep."

She turned and started to walk away.

"Greg'll be out in a minute."

She left him in the entrance hall and made her way to the common room. Once inside, she gave the note to Greg and he read it quickly. He made a sound like a growl and then stormed out of the common room without a word.

She sat with Vince, Theo and Blaise, who were watching the girls sitting about Pansy, who was drawing her finger along her cheek in a line identical to that of Meena's scar.

"Where did you go?" Blaise asked.

"Staffroom to find Snape." Meena replied.

"Did he murder Draco?" Theo asked, looking around.

"No, he's off doing something with Greg." She replied, pulling a sheet of parchment towards her and she began to doodle.

"Again? He's out at least three times a week." Blaise stated. He leant over Meena's shoulder to see what she was drawing.

"Hey, thats good Meena. Where is it?" he asked her.

She leant back to give Vince and Theo a look at her quick sketch of a mountainside overlooking a lake. "The view from my window."

"We don't have window's here." Vince said dully.

"Not here, you dunce, back home." She replied with a chuckle.

"Where is your house? The Lake district? Scotland?" Theo speculated.

"What? Oh, no, this is our other house, like a holiday home; i would spent summers here, school at Durmstrang and other holidays in the other house here in the UK, in Bath."

"Wow, cool i-"

"Uh-oh, here comes trouble." Vince interrupted Theo's comment.

And sure enough, Pansy was walking across the common room, a smug smile plastered to her face.

"Hello, Meena, enjoy my show?" She asked, sitting across from her at the table.

"I thought it was very helpful, thank you." Meena replied just as sweetly.

Pansy's cruel smile faded just a little. "Not been upstairs yet, then?"

"Oh, don't worry, i have. I know exactly what it is you've done. But no matter; i've been given permission to skip Defence tomorrow and go to Hogsmede for a shopping trip, isn't that wonderful? Shopping trip instead of Defence, isn't that great?"

Pansy glared at Meena, her nostrils flaring, before screeching loudly and storming up to the dorm.

"It certainly is a day for angry exits." Theo mused aloud.

"Are you really going shopping tomorrow during Defense?" Blaise asked her. "Snape really let you go?"

"Yeah, though i'm not exactly looking forward to it. I hate clothes shopping!"


	15. Chapter 15 - Hair Hilarity

_BRINGING HOPE TO HOGWARTS_

_This is my first EVER fanfic, guys! Please R&R, it'd really help an aspiring writer!_

_DISCLAMER; Harry Potter is copyright JK Rowling, all rights reserved. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the trademarks associated, no profit is being made from this piece of Fanfiction._

_**Chapter Fifteen – Hair Hilarity**_

By second period the next day, Meena had a whole new collection of underwear safely stowed in her draws which she had carefully guarded – along with everything else she owned in the dorm – and she had met up with her friends just after their lesson.

"It was really easy, just stuff on curses, you can have a look at my notes later." Theo offered.

"Thanks, Theo, i'd appreciate that. Anyone who what we're doing in Transfiguration now?" she asked the group at large.

"I think we're staring human transfiguration right about now." Daphne replied. "We're going to learn how to _finally _change out hair." She finalised, flipping her golden waves over her shoulder.

"With hair like yours, you shouldn't _want _to change it." Millie comforted her. "I, on the other hand, really need it. My hair sucks." Her hand came up to flick at the lank, brown hair that fell simply to her shoulders.

"What will you do to it when we've learnt how to do it?" Daphne asked, whilst the boys behind them, beside Meena, rolled their eyes.

"I'm not sure. Maybe make it more chocolate coloured and wavy. I think that'd be nice."

"That will look really nice, Millie." Blaise told her, ever the gentleman.

"Thanks." Millie smiled over her shoulder. "What about you?"

"Oh, i don't know, maybe-" He stopped moments before walking into Meena, who had stopped abruptly and was now looking around. Her friends continued on for two paces and then stopped to see what she was doing.

They were in the middle of the entrance hall, the marble staircase criss-crossing above their heads, and students were rushing about them, tutting at the stupid Slytherins stopped right in the way.

"Meena, what're you-?" Theo began, but Meena raised her right hand in a _'Shush'_ movement, and she looked about her suspiciously. Her eyes darted upwards and focused on something.

Suddenly, she had her wand held high above her head, and at the same time, there was an amazing cackle and a flash of lime green light, and then suddenly, Peeves the Poltergeist was hovering above the Entrance Hall, raining down handfuls of _stuff _over all the students within range.

There was what appeared to be mud, water, carrot soup, scrambled eggs, ink and all manners of other items less then desired to be found on one's body.

The Entrance Hall erupted into pandemonium, with everyone trying to escape Peeve's missiles, screaming and running for cover.

A younger Hufflepuff girl ran past them and Peeves swooped down and plastered her straight in her face.

"OHHHHOOH, Stinksap for the little Puffle! Fifty points to Peevesie!" he cried from high above them again, as the girl ran blindly into a Prefect who was covered in what looked like sticky tree-sap.

There was a tremendous shout of frustration from behind Meena and she whipped around just in time to see Pansy wiping bright green jelly out of her eyes.

Meena laughed heartily and then there was an amazing shout from the stairs behind her and the hall stilled and went eerily silent immediately.

"_PEEVES!"_

Everyone turned to see the Headmaster standing there in speckled duck-egg blue robes, his wand held high and aimed at Peeves.

There was an amused "_Uh-oh!"_ from above them and then Peeves disappeared with a pop and one last splatter of green jelly.

Everyone looked around at one another and began to grumble in frustration.

"_How come they're clean?" "I bet they made a deal with Peeves." "Scummy Slytherins."_

But none of them managed to drown out Pansy's annoyed shriek.

"_How come i got dirty and _YOU_ didn't?!"_ she asked, waving at Millie, Daphne, Meena, Draco, Theo, Blaise, Greg and Vince.

Meena lowered her wand and the movement made all eyes move to her. She smiled wickedly. "Sorry Pansy, i suppose i just forgot to shield you."

"You-!" She started, but she was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Enough please." His calm voice was raised no higher than normal speaking level, but it carried throughout the hall all the same. He flicked his wand and all the gunk and mess covering the students disappeared. "Now i would ask you to continue to your lessons quietly. Pip pip, children."

He swooped his arms in a manner that said _'Off you go,' _and the students began to shuffle about, realigning themselves with friends or retrieving dumped bags.

"Did you know that was coming?" Blaise asked as they headed up the stairs to Transfiguration once more.

Meena shook her head.

"You could tell he was coming though," Theo pointed out. "You stopped just before he arrived."

"I suppose that's true." She said, squeezing past a group of Ravenclaws.

"How could you tell?" Blaise asked.

"I heard him- He chuckled. He didn't just pop up there; he was hiding, waiting for the hall to be at full capacity before he showed himself." Meena replied back over her shoulder.

"You heard him over the noise of all of the students in the hall?" Draco almost had to call from the back of the group weaving between some Hufflepuffs.

Meena waited until they had all grouped up once more, in a corridor a few bends from Transfiguration. "Yeah, i heard him over everyone else."

"But how, though?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I just listen for unlikely sounds when i'm in big crowds. It's why i don't speak much when we walk through them."

"And a chuckle in a hall full of kids counted as an unlikely sound?" Daphne asked confusedly.

"No. But a chuckle from the ceiling is. So i looked up and saw his, i don't know..." She waved her hands around, looking for the right word. "Aura? Even when he's invisible, the air around him sort of...shimmers with a dull green light."

"Really? I've never noticed." Blaise said, turning a corner.

"Yeah, well, i don't like crowds, so i look for out-of place things." Meena replied.

"Why don't you like crowds?" Millie asked innocently.

"I just don't. They make me uncomfortable."

"Well, that was eventful." Meena smiled as they left the Transfiguration classroom.

"Speak for yourself." Draco mumbled.

"Oh Draco stop moaning, you could look worse." Theo said as he flicked his own hair out his eyes.

As it turned out, the Slytherins had all – besides Greg and Vince – managed to figure out Human Transfiguration rather quickly, and so McGonagall had had them all work on one another, as this seemed to be harder - And much more difficult to control.

At first it was fine, and they had started off following instruction, but then Pansy got the incantation wrong and then all hell broke loose, and they _all _began to lose control, and now here they were, as Professor McGonagall said the effects should wear off in a few hours.

Pansy, Daphne and Millie had got off lightly; each of them just had different coloured hair than they had had at the beginning of the lesson; Millie's was olive green, Pansy's was, surprise, surprise, pink, and Daphne's was what they had affectionately called 'Weasley Red'.

Blaise's usually close cropped curls had grown at an alarming rate after Theo got him, and he now had a most fantastic afro wider than his shoulders. Theo's bouncy brown curls had also grown quickly, and now he had fabulous, loose curls that swished just below his waist that any girl would be jealous of.

"Shut up, Theo, Meena turned me into Potter." Draco mumbled, and Meena smirked at him. She had been _trying _to give him Theo's brown curls, but she had got the wrist movement wrong and he now had hair that, truthfully, did look a lot like Harry's.

It was jet black, in deep contrast with his usual platinum blond. It was about the same length as normal, flopping into his eyes and brushing his collar, but his usually impeccably styled locks had been replaced with wild hair that was sticking up at the crown and out around his face.

"Yeah, well _you _made me look like a unicorn vomited on me." Meena retaliated, giving him a playful shove.

Draco snickered as he watched her blow a ringlet out of her face. Her hair had grown from her shoulders down to hip-length, and the usual white had been replaced with different colours. Every curl was a different colour, ranging from deep indigo, to sunshine yellow, Gryffindor reds beside sky blues, pinks clashing with greens and a multitude of oranges, including rusty-brown to the colour of the fruit.

The Blaise stopped quickly, his hair wobbling, making them chuckle. "Hang on, i want to try something."

He pointed his wand at Meena. She stared in wide eyes panic.

"Blaise, what-"

"_Aguamenti."_

"-The _hell?!" _she finished, as her entire body was soaked in ice cold water, hair plastered to her face and robes sticking to her body.

He then smirked at her wickedly, winked, and raised his wand again.

Meena suddenly knew exactly was he was going to do.

"_Don't you bloody dare."_

"_Abolesco Humorem." _

Meena was warmed as the drying spell hit her, her robes falling away from her body, once more dry.

She felt the magic fizzle and crack along every strand of her hair as it fizzed out to an extent to rival Blaise's new afro.

Her friends fell about laughing. Daphne and Millie politely covered their hands behind their mouths, Pansy squawked her unattractive laugh, and the boys held their stomachs and clung from one another's' shoulders.

Meena narrowed her eyes and drew her wand. "Right, Mr Zabini, prepare for a through ass-kicking."

"_Shit." _Blaise said, still laughing, and he took off down the corridor at an incredible speed.

Meena dumped her bag on Draco and followed him with a battle cry, wand out and chasing him down. She chased him all through the corridors, down stairs and up secret passages, jumping trick steps and dodging other students, who laughed as the two ran by throwing light-hearted jinxes at one-another, laughing all the way.

Blaise skidded round a corner, the Slippery-shoes jinx Meena had cast on him making him crash into the opposite wall as he did so, and he emerged in the entrance hall where students were gathering for the beginning of lunch, including the other Slytherins.

Blaise turned quickly.

"_Rictusempra."_ Silver light shout out his wand and Meena lightly dodged the tickling charm, allowing it to spin off and hit a first year, who buckled over in a fit of giggles.

"_Tarantallegra!" _he dodged her dancing feet jinx, and then they both fired spells at the same time.

"_Locomotor Wibbly!"_

"_Ebublio."_

Red light erupted from Blaise's wand, and Meena was hit with a jelly legs curse, and she wobbled comically and eventually fell to the ground.

That was nothing compared to Blaise though. Bright purple light from Meena's wand had hit him square in the chest, and he was now entrapped in a giant, violet bubble, and he was attempting to burst it by poking at it with his wand.

Someone had stopped the first year's giggles, and now Blaise and Meena were laughing at one another, along with many of the students watching them. Meena cast the counter-charm to her legs and she stood and walked over to Blaise.

She smiled wickedly.

His eyes widened and a muffled _"Don't!"_ came from within the bubble, and then Meena laughed and pushed it. The bubble rolled a few feet and Blaise lost his balance, stepping on the curved edges of the bubble, causing it to roll more and he slipped heavily onto his backside, cursing all the way. Meena laughed some more and then, she finally, _finally, _let him out of the bubble.

He glared at her, she glared at him. Then his mouth twitched, which grew into a laugh, and just like that, all was forgiven, as she held out her hand to help him up, laughing at one another.

"_Meena, Zabini!"_ a voice called them from the crowed. Some Slytherins parted and a person with golden ringlets pulled into two high pigtails approached them through the crowd.

Meena burst out laughing again. "Merlin, Harry, look at you!"

Blaise watched as Harry Potter approached them, blonde curls swaying as he walked.

"Potter, that's disturbing. Why is it _styled?"_ he asked wondrously.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Blame Hermione. You two are looking... frizzy."

The crowds around them began to disperse, and Meena saw Granger walk towards them. She didn't look much different, her hair was still brown, though now it was straight and she had a block fringe falling into her eyes.

"That was Blaise's fault." Meena glared at him as he stifled another chuckle.

"I assumed as much. Anyway, Hermione and i have some invites for you, i tried to find you the other day, Meena, but Malfoy said you were sleeping." Harry said, looking over his shoulder to where Granger was rummaging in her bag as she walked towards them.

"Lo' Hope, Zabini." She said.

"Granger." They said together.

She produced two rolls or parchment from her bag with a flourish. "Three guesses who sent you these."

"Three guesses are certainly not needed. Thank you, Granger. What is it this time?" Blaise said, opening the scroll and reading it. Meena stood on tiptoes and stood at his elbow, reading.

"Christmas party." She nodded. "Cool. Anyhoo, do excuse me, i need to go and sort out my hair."

"Alright, see you in a bit, candy-floss." Blaise said, before ducking under Meena's swat and heading to the Great Hall for lunch.

Meena wandered about looking for the closest girls' bathroom, ignoring the way people snickered at her hair. Some of the Seventh years wandered by knowingly nodding their heads and mumbling _'Human Transfiguration.'_

She finally found a girls' bathroom and she pushed open the heavy oak door that howled loudly on its hinges. The bathroom was barley lit; only a few torches flickered on the walls, and there was the steady sound of a dripping tap echoing off the walls. The mirrors and sinks lined up against a wall were grimy and there was an unpleasant smell that made Meena wrinkle her nose. She wiped some of the grime off of one of the mirrors, and groaned when she saw her reflection.

"It really _does_ look like candy-floss." She moaned aloud.

Some of the pipes clanged and groaned loudly, causing Meena to jump lightly. She shook her head at her own sillyness and set her bag down on the side and began patting her hair, which bounced right back.

She cast some charms at it in rapid succession, none of which did anything to quell the frizzy-ness. She stared at her face and made a decision. She bent her head over the sink and cast '_Aguamenti' _all over her hair, and the cloud melted like bubbles into her usual messy, wet curls.

She Transfigured a handkerchief into a small towel and wrapped it around her dripping hair, deciding to let it dry naturally. She whipped her head up to look in the mirror once more, and screamed.

She turned quickly and her wand was drawn, pointing at the person who's reflection she'd seen standing over her shoulder in the mirror.

"Go on then." The girl said. "Use it, nothing will happen. I'm already dead, you see." And then she broke out into a loud wail, and the ghost girl went and hid within a toilet cubicle.

"All...right then..." Meena said confusedly, slipping her wand away and rubbing her hair with the towel. She rubbed and rubbed at her hair, watching the cubicle, and eventually, the girl poked her head through the door and watched her.

When her hair was half dry, Meena whipped the towel off her head and let the rest dry. The ghost was almost fully out of the cubicle door now.

She wore Hogwarts school robes, the crest of the Ravenclaw Eagle visible on her chest. _This girl reminds me of Millie..._Meena thought, taking in the ghost's lank hair, spotty, large face and frumpy body.

"What're you staring at?" The girl snapped, glaring.

"Nothing." Meena replied. "Just thinking you remind me of one of my friends."

"And she's ugly too, i suppose?" the girl replied, crossing her beefy arms in a huff.

"Millie great, she's really kind and sweet." Meena replied.

"Nobody cares about being _kind _anymore, everyone is mean."

"I beg to differ; i know lots of nice people." Meena said, hopping up beside her bag and letting her legs swing off the sinks.

"What is your name?" The ghost asked, slowly gliding forwards; Meena had the impression the ghost was seizing her up.

"Meena. You?"

"Moaning, miserable, ugly, fat Myrtle."

Meena raised her eyebrows. "That's a long name, mind if i just shorten it to Myrtle?"

The girl – Myrtle – glared at her, whilst scratching a large scab on her chin.

Meena tilted her head to the side. "You know, i think i know you."

Myrtle threw up her arms and said venomously, "Oh yes, everybody knows to avoid miserable Myrtle. Everybody laughs about Ugly Myrtle."

"Actually no." Meena said, thinking hard. Then she remembered, and she clicked her fingers and pointed at Myrtle. "You're the one who told Harry he could share your toilet, right?"

Myrtles face instantly brightened. "You know Harry?"

"We're friendly. We're in some of the same classes, and we're both in the Slug Club, and we talk about Quidditch sometimes."

The ghost equivalent of a blush spread across her silver cheeks. "And he talks about me?"

"Mhum." Meena said, rummaging in her bag for an apple. "He told me, Theo, Neville and Ernie the story of his second year in Herbology once – about how you let them brew stuff in here, and then how you helped him in the second Tri-Wizard task, giving him the right direction to the mer-folk."

"Oh." She said, and blushed harder looking at her shoes. She floated over to Meena and tentatively sat beside her on the sinks. "Do you know any other cute boys?" she asked curiously.

Meena laughed at the girls' curiosity. She didn't look much older than fourteen, and to be stuck at fourteen for eternity...Meena thought she'd be curious too.

"I'm friends with lots of cute boys."

Myrtle pouted. "You're lucky. Who are they?"

"Well, let's see... There's Neville, he's a Gryffindor."

Myrtle nodded. "I know him; he shares a dorm with Harry. He always has cinnamon scented soap."

Meena narrowed her eyes. "How do you know that?"

"Pipes." Myrtle shrugged.

Meena cocked an eyebrow. "You mean... the shower pipes?"

Myrtle smiled sheepishly. Then she burst. "I died at fourteen! I get curious!"

Meena nodded her head, storing this information for later. "Right well, there's Ernie, from Hufflepuff, and then Harry, of course. Then it's just my Slytherin friends; Theo, Blaise and Draco. There's Greg and Vince too, but they're not attractive, i'm afraid."

"Draco?" She asked loudly, sitting up and alert.

"Uh, yeah, why?"

"I know him... he comes in here sometimes."

Meena looked around at the stalls and grimy sinks. "He comes in _here?"_ she asked incredulously. "Draco Malfoy comes into an abandoned _girls' bathroom?"_

Myrtle shrugged. "Yeah, he comes in here sometimes. He does weird things."

Meena quirked her eyebrow once more. "I see."

"No! Not like _that."_ Myrtle rolled her eyes. "He just sort of mumbles to himself a lot. And paces."

Meena frowned. Why did Draco choose a girls' bathroom in which to pace? Is this where he disappeared to at night time?

"Myrtle, how often do people come in here?" She asked quickly.

"Not often." Myrtle shrugged. "Harry managed to brew a potion in here for a month and not once did anyone find it."

"I see. So you'd say it'd be a pretty good place to hide something?"

"Yeah, i suppose." Myrtle shrugged.

"And has Draco done anything of the sort?"

"No. He just mumbles and paces and mumbles and paces. He smashed a mirror once though."

"What?" Meena asked, looking around for a shattered mirror.

"Yeah, it was this one." Myrtle said, motioning behind her. "He just stared at himself for _ages. _I began to get bored and was about to go when he like, screamed and punched it. It made his hand bleed but he fixed the mirror and his hand, and then left."

"When was this?" Meena asked frowning.

"Uh, the first Quidditch game of the year, i think."

"Huh, interesting." Meena dabbed at her hair which was now completely dry and back to its extra-long, multi-coloured mess of curls. "Alright, well, i'd better get to lunch. I had fun talking with you Myrtle."

"I did with you too, you're not mean like everyone else."

"I do try." Meena said, hopping off the sinks and swinging her bag onto her shoulder. "Maybe i'll stop by again?"

Myrtle nodded. "I'd like that."

"Alright, see you again, Myrtle."

"Goodbye, Meena."

Meena made it to the lunch hall without incident and she sat with her friends, all of them still with their altered appearances. She studied Draco as she ate.

He glared as his jet black locks kept falling in his eyes, and he would flick it away in frustration. Though he piled his plate with food, he ate very little of it, mostly pushing it around his plate as he glared at it. He looked even more pale with the black hair, but Meena thought he also looked paler than usual anyway, the dark circles under his eyes more pronounced.

Why was he pacing in abandoned bathrooms and punching his reflection? Meena decided to watch him more closely from now on.

November rolled into December quickly. Christmas swooped upon the castle in no time; the twelve trees were in the hall, all beautifully decorated by Professor Flitwick; the ghosts stalked the corridors singing morose versions of Christmas carols; snow set in thick on the grounds and the students were swept up in the usual excited Christmas buzz.

In the Slytherin common room, however, Christmas was becoming an increasingly taboo subject; Draco kept receiving letters from his mother at the breakfast table, telling him of yet _more_ social events he shall have to attend with her, in place of his father.

'I'd rather just stay here.' He mumbled, as he read a new letter from his mother, her elegant handwriting telling him to not complain; he was the master of the house now.

Theo was annoyed that he would have to stay at the castle over Christmas; 'Well, with a dead mother and a father locked up, where else am I supposed to go?' he would grumble, when people asked him why he was staying for Christmas; something he had never done before.

Pansy, Daphne and Millie would have endless conversations about what they were going to wear at Christmas or their increasingly long wish lists.

Sitting at the Slytherin table, Meena tried to engage Draco in conversation.

"Which tree is your favourite, Draco?"

"Huh?" He looked up from where he had been glaring at the table top. _His mood swings, honestly, _Meena mentally rolled her eyes. He blinked himself into the present. "Oh, uhh...I like the silvery one."

He pointed at the tree behind him, which looked like it had been covered in frost, and had real, little white birds flitting about it, big silver snowflakes hovering on the branches and silver candles burning with a white flame.

"I like that one." Millie said, pointing at the tree that had been done in a blue style, littered with real-life blue-glowing fairies and baubles that looked like frozen bubbles.

Theo liked the tree that had clusters of silver and golden stars, Pansy liked the one that had been done in gold, purple, and pink. Daphne liked the tree that was done in silver and black ("Its elegant"), Blaise said he liked them all and Meena liked the same one as Draco.

Nobody like the tree that had been decorated in pure red and gold, though.

Blaise walked beside Meena as they went to charms. "So, Meena, who're you bringing to Slughorns party?"

Meena stopped. "Were supposed to bring someone?"

All her friends stopped to chuckle at her. "Well, _yeah. _That's why it says 'a_nd guest'."_

"Oh." Meena said, watching her shoes as her cheeks flamed. She knew exactly who she _wanted_ to take, now she knew she was supposed to bring someone. "Who're you taking?" She asked Blaise.

"Anastasia." He replied simply.

"Anastasia..."Meena mumbled to herself, then her mind filled with images of Blaise sat with a pretty black girl in the common room. "Pretty fifth year, long braided hair, right?"

He nodded. "She's the daughter of one of my mothers' friends. Very elegant girl."

"That's not why you like her though, is it Blaise?" Theo joked, before he began to do a sashaying, feminine walk in front of them, pouting his lips and swaying his hips.

"Congratulations to Theo, who's finally noticed i have been romantically seeing a female of the species." Blaise exclaimed loudly.

"Not to mention the fact he can walk disturbingly like a woman. All you need it your long hair back, Theo, what with your freckles and dimples. You'd have men falling all over you." Draco mumbled.

Theo came back to join them just as Meena said to herself, "Yeah well, i don't think Theo would mind having men fall all over him either way."

Now _that _made everyone stop, and Theo's face radiated heat like the sun.

"You're too bloody observant for your own good, Meena." He mumbled.

"Wha...You serious, Theo?" Balsie asked wide eyed, whilst Draco looked at Theo with his head cocked to the side.

Theo looked nervous. He looked to the floor and shuffled his feet, his blush returning. "Uh, well, yeah... i uh, i'm surprised you guys didn't know. We've been sharing a room for the better part of a year for six years"

"Is this a new development?" Draco asked smoothly.

Theo shrugged. "I don't know... fourth year maybe?"

Pansy spluttered. "But... you don't a_ct _gay! You hate shopping and you don't like to dance and you only own like, _two _pairs of shoes!"

"Wow, stereotype much, Pansy?" Meena asked.

Pansy glared at her whilst Theo smiled a little, still looking ashamed.

Daphne went up and hugged him. "Stop looking so ashamed, Theo. Nobody here cares, _right guys?"_ she asked strongly, giving the boys a very pointed look.

Blaise shook his head slowly. "_So _many things make sense now. Is this why you went to the Yule Ball alone?"

Theo nodded his head.

"I just need to get one thing clear, right now." Draco said sharply.

He glared at Theo and moved forwards a few paces, and Theo suddenly looked scared.

Then Draco suddenly grinned. "Who's cuter, me or Blaise?"

Draco's mock screams of terror were heard all along the corridor as Theo chased him the rest of the way to Charms, cursing the silver haired boy all the way.

_**A/N: So, a development with Theo. Hope that's alright. Out of all the characters so far, Theo is defiantly my favourite- i finally have him just as i like him, now he's officially out of the closet! **_

_**A quick thanks to all of those who are still reading this, it makes me really happy to know **_**someone **_**out there is enjoying it! **_


	16. Chapter 16 - Blushing and Biscotti

_BRINGING HOPE TO HOGWARTS_

_So you know the drill by bow guys; _

_Please R&R, i love seeing how many views this story is getting, and i'm making it us as i go along, practically! I hope it keeps you all satisfied!_

_DISCLAIMER; Harry Potter is trademark of JK Rowling, all rights reserved. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the trademarks associate. No profit is being made from this piece of FanFiction. _

_**Chapter Sixteen – Blushing and Biscotti**_

Meena was dragged out of her sleep, literally kicking and screaming. She ran her hands heavily over her face, stretching he muscles that felt raw from screaming.

She went through the motions of cleaning herself up after another nightmare, scrubbing her face furiously.

"_Enough with the bloody nightmares." _She grumbled to herself as she threw her grey and green vest she had bought in Hogsmede over her black pyjamas and stuffing her feet into her boots again.

When she got to the common room, she curled up before the fire on the floor, igniting a few of the green lamps to read by. She'd read twenty pages when the sound of the Common Room door morphing in and out of existence made her look up.

"Well well," She said quietly, and Draco jumped so much his feet actually left the floor. "It's four in the morning, Draco."

He braced himself against the well, one hand to his chest. "Meena, Merlin, you scared me." He began to make his way over to her, and he plopped himself heavily onto the floor next to her.

"Yes well, i wasn't exactly expecting to see you come through the door at four in the morning either." She replied, closing her book to give him her full attention.

He smiled a lop-sided smile. "We really should stop meeting like this."

"I happen to quite enjoy the time i spend alone with you." Meena said, before her brain could process what it said. When it caught up, her eyes widened and fixed themselves of the rug.

It was quiet for a moment, the crackling fire singing a merry tune. Then he said quietly, "I enjoy your company, too." His hands came into her vision as they began to paw the carpet. Meena thought it was much the indoor version of ripping up grass.

It was quiet again, and then he asked, "What's wrong with you?"

Her head snapped up and she asked stiffly, "Excuse me?"

He sighed heavily. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant...why is it that you don't sleep?"

"You know that; i have nightmares."

"Right." He mumbled, obviously disappointed.

Meena began to flick the pages of her book along her thumb, causing that _Thhhrup _noise she so liked.

"I don't sleep because of my nightmares_. _But i'm also homesick; i miss my family. My Grandparents. Mother and Padre – they weren't very good to me, but i still miss them. E-Ethan and Anthony."

"You'll see them at Christmas, right?" Draco asked softly.

Meena shook her head.

"Why not?"

"I'm staying at the castle." Meena sighed.

"But surely, if you miss them, you should go home, right? Go see them?"

"I can't."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "Reasons."

He sighed. "Alright then."

"I'm sorry, Draco. I don't meant to run you round in circles. I want to answer your questions, but..."

"You can't."

"Right."

"I didn't see you at dinner tonight." Meena said in an attempt to change the subject.

"No, i was..." he trailed off.

She smiled a little. "Doing your secret thing."

He half-smiled. "Yeah." He then yawned hugely.

"Are you going to go to bed?"

He shook his head.

"It scares you, doesn't it?" she asked softly.

He smirked, silver eyes flashing up at her. "What, my bed? Theo's not _that _much of a sexual predator. _OUCH!"_

Meena laughed as she smacked him slightly on the head. And then she sighed. "No, i meant the thing you do. Its why you don't sleep afterwards."

He didn't reply, and his silence was condemning.

Meena shuffled, so she was in closer reach of him. Lightly, she reached out her hand, and traced a line over his knuckles.

Her hand shook slightly, and he watched her hand move over his, soft hair falling over his face, light, long eyelashes flickering as he sleepily watched her fingers trail up to his pulse point, the touch so light it was barely there, where she began to trace circles.

She tilted her head to the side and then pulled her hand away. Draco blinked a couple of times and then looked up at her. She was blushing.

_Awkward..._Meena thought to herself.

"_Stock." _She said lightly, and her favourite house elf popped into existence beside her.

"Stock is coming when he is being called."

"Thank you, Stock. Do you know what i mean when i say i want you to bring me Merenda?"

"Stock does. Stock shall get Mistresses Merenda."

He popped away.

"What're you doing?" Draco asked sleepily.

"Getting you some food, you missed dinner."

Stock popped back with two other unidentified elves, who placed trays on the small table beside the fire, bowed very low, and then all three popped away.

Draco inhaled deeply. His mouth began to water. "Mmm what _is _that?"

Meena grabbed his hand for him to stand up. She pushed the table closer to the fire, grabbed two cushions and placed them along the length of the table.

"Sit." She ordered, and Draco sat on one cushion and she on another.

"This is our late-night snack. Or, your dinner, i suppose."

"It looks amazing." Draco said, staring at the array of food before him.

There was one plate that consisted of warm breads. Draco picked up a soft roll that had a shiny, soft crust. "What's this?" He asked.

"Brioche." Meena answered. "It's a sweet bread."

Be bit into it and his eyes widened, and made a humming noise in the back of his throat. Alongside the bread and brioche there was a small collection of cookies and cakes, and she pointed them out to him, and he tried them all in turn.

"This is cinnamon biscotti, Bruttiboni, an almond flavoured biscuit, these are macaroons, this is..." she smelt it, "Tirimasu, and this here is Granita, it's a semi-frozen desert, and it's a_mazing w_ith the Brioche."

Draco was delighting in the flavours that were bursting within his mouth. He swallowed some of the Granita with brioche and moaned. "Oh Merlin that's good."

She smiled at his happiness.

The next tray had simple yoghurt, and all manner of fruit, some Draco recognised, and some he didn't. "What this?" He asked, holding up a purplish-green fruit.

"It's a fig."She broke into it and the inside was filled with a reddish fruit. "Try some."

Draco bit into the flesh, pink juice running down his pale chin. "Ohh that's so sweet." he mumbled through a mouthful.

He piled more fruit onto his yoghurt, including grapes, melon, orange segments, and lots and lots of fig.

The last tray was a bit of a mix of stuff; there was a large bowl of honey, and a few mixed jams, which Draco dropped the Brioche and Biscotti into, smiling as he did so. There was a selection of nuts; salted, candied, chocolate covered or yoghurt coated. There was also a selection of hot drinks, most of which were milky, frothy, and featured coffee, chocolate or cinnamon in some way.

Draco drank from a large mug containing hot chocolate with cinnamon. He had some brioche, some more cinnamon biscotti, a few pieces of fruit, some of the cakes and cream, and then another sip of his drink.

Meena giggled.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Meena said, smiling. "It's just cute watching you indulge in some of my favourite foods."

He smiled and took another drink.

Then Meena laughed.

"What now?" he asked.

"You have some foam..." Meena said, pointing at his lips.

He wiped his fingers, saw the foam, and then thoroughly wiped it way with the back of his hand.

"Are you done?" She asked, looking at the trays of food that had seriously diminished since they had arrived.

He looked sheepish, but nodded. Meena picked up the bowl of candied almonds before the trays popped away.

Draco looked at them in surprise and Meena smiled knowingly at him. "The House elves always know."

She popped a candied almond in her mouth and crunched it up, savouring in the sweetness of it. She closed her eyes and hummed contentedly.

She felt something brush her hair.

She was up on her feet, wand out and looking around in panic before the bowl of almonds she had dropped hit the floor.

After no immediate sign of threat, Meena looked down and saw Draco, eyes alert yet guilty, hand stretched out to...where she had been sitting.

"I-I'm sorry." He stammered. "I forgot, physical contact, right, sorry, i didn't mean to."

"_You_ touched me?" Meena asked, observing her surroundings. _Why did the common room have to be so bloody dark?_

"Yes. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to uh, surprise you?" he asked, as if asking if he had surprised her.

Meena lowered her wand. "It's alright. I'm just too jumpy."

Draco stood up and cocked his head to the side. "Why?"

She shrugged. "I always am."

"But why?"

"You ask that for too much, you know." She said.

He grinned, a charming smile that was all perfect teeth and soft lips. "I know."

He stepped forwards, and she didn't move. He stepped forwards again, slowly.

Meena inhaled deeply, and her heart began to hammer when the mixed scents of vanilla, citrus, broomstick polish and old books filled her nostrils. He stepped forwards again, leaving only afoot between them.

Meena wished her hands would stop shaking, and her heart stop beating so loudly- she was sure Draco could hear it.

He reached up, ever so slowly, keeping both hands visible. His right hand came up, and Meena smiled a little when she saw it too was shaking. He brought it up and his fingers brushed against her cheek, cupping her face. His thumb brushed lightly along her scar.

His hand burnt her, his soft touch like flame against her skin. She was shaking, out of nerves and fear. _Draco won't hurt you, Draco won't hurt you, he said he wouldn't let anything happen to you, you're his Selene, he won't hurt you._

His other hand reached out, and his fingers entwined with hers. He brought up their clasped hands, and his silver gaze flicker over to them, heavy blonde lashes low over his eyes.

His hand on her cheek began to move backwards, into her hair, in a touch so intimate it made her knees shake. His hand slid round to stroke the back of her neck in soft circles. When she shivered, she didn't try to suppress it.

He was so close she could feel the warmth that radiated from him, the lights puffs of breath that fluttered across her forehead.

"What're you thinking?" he murmured, so softly his lips barley moved.

"That you won't hurt me." She replied just as softly.

She gently untangled her hand from his, and bought it up to his face, and she lightly brushed away the fringe that fell over his face, running her hand back through his hair.

His soft, perfect hair that slipped over her hands like satin. Draco's eyes fluttered closed at her touch and he moaned when her fingers trailed through his hair and down his neck, over the dip in his collarbone and down his Quidditch toned arm.

She moved the last step between them, leaning against his body with hers. Draco sighed heavily. She fit perfectly, her head resting on his shoulder, her arms wrapped lightly around his waist, laying flat against the dip of his lower back.

Slowly- he knew to move slowly now – he brought one hand to rest against her spine, and the other came up to lightly stroke her hair. He dipped his head and kissed the top of hers.

"Draco?"

"Mmmuhm?"

"Do you... will you come to Slughorns Christmas party with me?" she asked hopefully.

She felt him swallow. "When is it?" he asked softly.

Meena pulled back out of his embrace and looked up at him. "Evening of the last day of term."

He visibly slumped. "I want to..."

"But you can't?" Meena asked; she wouldn't pretend, she was disappointed.

"I have something i need to do."

"It's your thing, right? The secret thing that scares you?"

He nodded.

"Okay." Meena said, and she couldn't mask the way her voice wavered.

"I'm sorry. I wish i could go with you."

Meena nodded, looking at the floor. "I better go shower." She mumbled, and she stepped out of his arms and left the common room quickly – she was beginning to cry, and _no way _would anybody ever see that – especially not Draco _Malfoy._

That morning, Meena caught the boys as they were leaving the common room for breakfast. She smiled at Draco and greeted them all a good morning.

"Good morning." Theo said sleepily as he emerged from the stairs.

"Theo!" Meena said brightly. "Just the man i wanted to see."

"Oh Merlin, what've i done?" He asked mockingly.

"Nothing, my dear. I've just realised it's a week until the Christmas party and i am still date-less."

"Good to know i'm a last resort." Theo said, though there was no real malice behind it.

"Oh, i was just leaving you open for any of the young bachelors of Hogwarts to gobble you up, but alas, it wasn't to be so."

"Thanks for pointing out my serious lack of dating material." Theo mumbled.

"Ohh, Theo, lighten up. As soon as you're outta Hogwarts, you'll have the whole of Wizarding Britain to fall in love with you."

"Who said anything about love?" Theo chuckled.

"Well, if it's a quick fling you're after, i'm sure there must be at least _one _guy in the castle who meets your high standards."

"None who swing my way." Theo grumbled.

"Ohh, teenage homosexual angst, how i haven't missed you." Meena said lightly and jokingly.

Theo smiled sideways at her dramatics and shook his head.

"So anyway, Theo, _Please _come to the party with me, imagine how much Pansy will tease me if i go alone."

"Fine, i'll go! But only because i'm not in the mood to hear Pansy's string of insults." He warned, waggling a finger at her.

As the owls arrived that morning, Narcissa Malfoy's eagle owl landed in front of Draco. He grumbled as he fed the bird some bacon and untied the note.

By the end of the note, he was grinning ear to ear.

"What're you grinning at, oh Cheshire Cat?" Meena asked, and three confused faces turned to her. She waved her hand. "Muggle book, don't worry."

"Mother has given me permission to stay here. Listen; _'If you're going to moan like a child about joining me whilst i visit my friend this Christmas, then you may as well stay there, Young Man, and i certainly shall not have you embarrassing me at the Ministry Ball, acting like a stroppy teenager.' _I'm sure she forgets that i _am _a stroppy teenager."

"Hey, thats cool!" Blaise said, grinning wildly.

"What're you doing, Blaise?" Meena asked.

"I'm staying here too," he smiled, but then it fell. "My Mother is on the hunt for Daddy number Eight."

"I see. But wont this be great? Us four, and i think Millie is staying too, having Christmas together!" Meena said brightly.

"Yeah, i suppose that'll be good." Theo mumbled.

Meena punched him on the arm. "Ohh, lighten up, Theo."

"Oh stop it, Meena. You know Theo won't function at a standard human level until at least nine and after a hearty breakfast." Draco chuckled.


	17. Chapter 17 - The Party

_BRINGING HOPE TO HOGWARTS_

_DISCLAIMER; Harry Potter is trademark of JK Rowling, all rights reserved. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the trademarks associate. No profit is being made from this piece of FanFiction. _

_Some of the dialogue between Argus Filch, Horrace Slughorn, Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy in this chapter was lifted from the books - they words they speak to one another were written by JK Rowling and i take no credit for their lines in those moments. I did this as i found it the best way to convey the story at that precise moment; if anyone feels this is an issue, please let me know and i shall find a way to replace it. _

_**Chapter Seventeen – The Party**_

The last day of term, and a recent problem had arisen for Meena, in the form of what to wear to the party, after Pansy had hissed, 'What're you going to wear to the party, then huh? That scraggly old thing?' pointing at Meena's purple jacket and adding a shriek of laughter for good measure.

The question was, what _would_she wear? She had completely forgotten that basically _everyone _had told her it was a formal party, and she couldn't go to Hogsmede, and she hadn't bough any dress robes to Hogwarts with her.

At the end of lessons that day, she was getting desperate. She ransacked her trunk, and came up with something she at least thought was acceptable; a long-sleeved, plain black top with a high neck – nothing new there-, and her only piece of clothing her mother had ever bought her – a rather pretty but impractical black and emerald green satin corset, which pulled in her waist tightly, as well as helping with her posture – something her mother was never happy with.

However, she came up blissfully blank on what to do with her legs. She sat down on her bed, hoping for some form of inspiration. She stared dully up at the emerald green canopy, when an idea hit her like a train. Checking to dorm was empty of the girls, she whipped out her wand, and prepared herself to do a tricky duplication charm. After a few minutes complicated wristwork, her bed was covered in a large sheet of pure silvery-green silk, just like the bed hangings. After a bit more wand work, and some drastic action with a pair of scissors and a needle and thread, she was happy with the result. She pulled out a pair of thick, black, opaque tights from her trunk, along with her old tatty boots; she didn't own any other shoes, and shoes were difficult to transfigure.

She swept her hair up into an elegant knot at her base of her head, and deciding there was nowhere better to put it, slid her wand through the tangle of curls, keeping both her hair up and her wand safe at the same time. She pulled on the tights –having recessed into her shower block to do so – and slipped her improvised skirt over the top. Meena was rather pleased. It fell to just below the knee, the many layers giving it the perfect amount of volume. When she span, the draped fabric flew out around her in a rippling swirl of emerald. She pulled on the black top, making sure it reached all the way to her wrists, and the high neck all the way to her chin. She finished the look by adding the corset over the top. Mother would have feinted to see her use the corset in this fashion – _corsets are shape wear, Meena, like underwear. It's a scandal for anybody to see it._Meena huffed. It was too pretty to be kept hidden under clothes anyway. She pulled tight on the strings, giving her a perfect hourglass silhouette – her body was one that she tried never to show, though she was unaware of how nice it was. She was short, yet slightly chubby, but the years of hard work at Durmstrang had given her chubby body a firm, smooth finish.

Stuffing her feet into her scruffy boots – which almost ruined the effect, but gave the look her unique, odd flair – and pulling on her plain black cloak, she made her way out into the Common room to meet Theo, Blaise, and his date for the evening, Anastasia.

They were waiting for her, their back to her, chatting with Draco, who was sat in a chair facing them, so it was he who saw her first. His grey eyes flickered longingly in the light of the fire, and he looked her up and down as she strolled across the common room, before smirking and letting out a low wolf-whistle.

"Oh shush, Draco, I'm uncomfortable enough as it is." She said as she reaching him, thumping him lightly on his left arm. He winced in pain, and Meena laughed.

"Wow, look at you. Scrub up nice, don't you, Meena?" Blaise asked, ruffling her hair, causing a few white ringlets to fall from the bun.

"Yeah, not just one of the guys now, are you?" asked Theo with a little chuckle, as he held out his arm to escort her.

Meena looked at it like he was offering her a raunchy magazine. He rolled his eyes in amusement. "C'mon, Meena, if you're going to make me do this, I'm going to make _you_ do it properly."

"_Fine." _She said, as she took hold of his arm; his dress robes were a simple, elegant black. She looked round. Blaise was wearing dress robes of a fine, mid-night blue, and his companion was positively glowing; her long, braided hair was up in a complicated bun, and she was wearing pretty, fitted dress-robes of a blue only a few shades lighter than those of Blaise.

Meena turned to Draco, who turned his face away quickly, his cheeks reddening ever so slightly – he had almost been caught staring at her, and it was highly embarrassing. She cleared her throat, unaware of the burning sensation in his face. 'Have a good evening, Draco, I hope whatever plans you have are enjoyable.' She said, with a wave, as they turned to leave.

He just nodded, still looking anywhere but her face. With a great sigh, he heaved himself out of his chair; he had things to do.

Up in Slughorns office, the party was in full swing. People were milling about, clutching goblets of Butterbeer and eating truffles off of trays that swept about at waist height, carried by house elves.

Meena and Theo began a people-watching session – they were currently watching the batty Divination teacher having a conversation with Loony Lovegood, who was wearing eccentric silver robes. Meena, who liked eccentric things, thought the robes were really quite wonderful. They had a good evening, her and Theo; watching Granger attempt to loosen herself from McLaggen's slippery grasp; seeing people cower away from the slightly demented look in Sanguini the vampire's eyes as people passed; and watching as a gabble of girls sipping Butterbeer, pretending to be tipsy and batting their eyelashes at every boy who walked past.

They had chatted with their Head of House, Professor Snape, about potions and all manner of things. Meena rather liked Snape; he was moody and horribly prejudiced, but under it all she knew he had an exquisite mind. They talked about one of the articles in the latest copy of _Brewing Bi-_Monthly, and he seemed impressed at her knowledge.

"I regret i never had the pleasure to teach you potions, Miss Hope." He had complimented. He was exceptionally clever, and, she was sure, very protective of whatever he cared for. He also had a great love for potions, which both Meena and Theo could relate. It was odd, seeing Professor Snape at a social gathering; he seemed the kind of man who would avoid such frivolity at all costs.

"He reminds me a bit of you." Theo said.

"Theodore Nott, I beg your pardon?"

He laughed. "I just meant that he's really clever, but he doesn't brag about it like some." He said, his eyes slipping to where Granger was currently sat. "And he's really good at potions, and a good conversationalist, when he wants to be. He's interesting… and secretive."

Meena turned to him, to ask him what exactly he meant by that, when the notes of a particularly well known waltz started up and people took to the space in the centre of the room, where people imagined a dance floor would be. Theo grabbed Meena's hand. "C'mon." he said.

"Ohhh no, I'm not dancing!" she said.

"Hey," he said, giving her hand a little tug, "You dragged me here, now I'm going to drag you to dance."

"But I don't know how to waltz!" she whispered as he began to pull them towards the floor.

He smiled at her over his shoulder, flicking a messy brown curl out his eyes, "It's easy, just follow my lead."

He pulled her to him when they reached the floor, making sure to keep space between her to keep her comfortable. He silently asked permission to put his hand on her waist by hovering his hand over it and raising his eyebrows. She breathed deeply and nodded.

"Put your other hand on my shoulder, now. C'mon, Meena, if you're going to dance with the big boys in your future career, you've got to start somewhere." He said with a mischievous little smile.

She put her hand on his shoulder, feeling his body heat through his jacket, and he began to move. She stumbled a little, getting used to the steps, but she eventually got the hang of it.

"Anyway," she suddenly said, "What do you mean, the big boys and my future career?"

"Well," he said with a slight shrug as he swooped them past Blaise and his partner, "I assumed someone with a mind like yours would aim for something better than just being a shop assistant. Something important in the Ministry, perhaps? Or maybe _The Prophet?_ If you want to go far these days, you need to know how to charm them, and you won't get very far if you keep stepping on people's toes. Literally."

"Sorry." She said, as she removed her foot from his once again. "What about you? What do you want to do?"

He thought for a moment as they glided along, Meena stumbling every now and then, but Theo held her hand strongly, stopping her tripping over. "I'm not sure yet. I might go abroad, study the native plant-life of other countries. A travelling Herbologist."

At the end of a few more songs, Meena went to join Blaise and his date at a table, whilst Theo went off in search of some Butterbeer or mead. Blaise's date turned to her, a small smile playing on her lips. "So, you and Theo were looking cosy on the dance-floor. Anything you want to divulge?"

Meena looked dumbfounded at her and spluttered slightly. "M-me and Theo? Really? No! We're just friends, honestly! You obviously haven't heard the latest." Meena said with a chuckle.

"Yeah," said Blaise, "It's true, Ana, Theo doesn't swing that way." Anastasia's eyes widened and her mouth formed a perfect little _'O'._

"It's peculiar," he continued with a smirk, "I know Theo cares very much for you, I feel he's holding you in the same league as one would a favoured sibling; I'm not sure if you noticed, but he almost stared Draco to death tonight when he was running his eyes all over you."

Meena had suddenly found the polished table-top _very _interesting. She knew how she felt about Draco and she hoped with a hope she'd never had before, that Draco felt the same. The intimate touches they shared during the night-time told her that yes, he did feel the same, but she didn't want to begin thinking that _something _was happening when there was nothing there.

Theo returned with mead for all four of them, and they continued to chat, the boys enjoying making Meena's cheeks flame with cleverly placed innuendo's for three more songs until a ruckus from the doorway brought people out of their dancing and they started staring. It was Argus Filch, the smelly old caretaker, and being pulled along beside him was Draco. Filch's eyes were alight with the joy of catching a Prefect breaking the rules.

Filch was panting, with the effort of pulling Draco by the ear, or with his own excitement it was hard to tell. "Professor Slughorn," he said across the room to where he was stood, along with Harry Potter, Lovegood, Snape and, quite bizarrely, Professor Trelawney. "I discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party and have been delayed in setting out. Did you issue him an invitation?"

Draco, who was glowing red with either anger or embarrassment, wrenched himself away from Filch, and huffed, "All right, I wasn't invited! I was trying to gate crash, happy?"

Meena thought this statement rather odd. He _had_ been invited to the party, by her, and he had said he'd had other plans. _Why_ would he try and get into a party he had no desire of attending in the first place?

Filch's eyes were bursting with delight. "No, I am not! You're in trouble, you are! Didn't the Headmaster say night-time prowling's out, unless you got permission, didn't he, eh?"

Slughorn had risen to his feet, and was waving a hand merrily. Slopping mead down Professor Trelawney's many shawls, he said happily, "That's all right, Argus, that's all right. It's Christmas, and it's not a crime to want to come to a party. Just this once," he said, winking messily in Draco's direction, "we'll forget any punishment; you may stay, Draco."

Watching him, Meena saw Draco look quickly annoyed before he shuffled his face into his famous, charming smile. Filch was the colour of beetroot, and had stormed away, muttering to himself angrily about punishments. Draco had stepped forward and was talking to Slughorn, thanking him for his hospitality.

Snape, however, had swept forward silently to stand beside him. "I'd like a word with you, Draco." He said, his drawling voice carrying mysteriously through the room.

Slughorn looked ever so slightly offended. "Oh, now, Severus, its Christmas, don't be too hard –"

"I'm his Head of House," Snape said dangerously. "and I shall decide how hard, or otherwise, to be. Follow me, Draco."

Draco sneered, but followed the Professor out into the hall. Blaise and his companion hurried over. "What was all that about?" he asked.

"No idea." Said Theo with a frown, for they all knew that if he had really wanted to come to the party, Theo would have happily stayed behind that evening. "What do you think, Meena? Meena?" he asked, turning round, for her white head of hair was nowhere to be found in the crowd.

Out in the hallway, Meena had cast a hasty Disillusionment Charm on herself – silently thanking her teachings at Durmstrang for knowing such a spell, as well as a silencing charm on her feet, as well as the extra precaution of removing her boots and she was now stalking after Draco and Professor Snape. She was thankful the torches on the walls were burning so dim, hiding the odd shimmer her charm made. She was holding her boots in her hand, her feet, in their tights, made no noise as she padded behind them, making sure to stick to the shadows.

Professor Snape swooped from door to door, apparently trying to make a decision, until he eventually flung a door open and ordered Draco inside with a curt nod. Draco looked furious, but he moved forward.

Meena's heart was racing. _Why_ did she even follow them in the first place? Maybe Draco had changed his mind about his secret thing he was going to do tonight, and he really _did_ want to come to the party, and was just going about it the wrong way. But she had a gut instinct to follow, thinking of all the things that had been happening this term; Draco's lack of sleep, his failure to do his essays on countless occasions, his unexplained absences from evenings in the common room, his abandonment of the Slytherin Quidditch team, and it was these, that made her still her rapid breathing and dart forward.

She was thankful that Draco was approaching the door so apprehensively, and that Snape seemed to busy peering down either end of the corridor to notice the tiny shimmer of the bricks that ran under the illumined patch of wall next to the door as Meena ran past it. She slipped past Snape silently, her foot catching the very edge of his robes. She looked back, startled, holding her breath, _Shit, he knows, I'm doomed, this was a stupid idea,_ she thought, but thankfully, Draco had been a lot closer than she had thought, and the movement of his robes could have easily been done by him – as he must have assumed, as, with one last glance at the corridor, Snape slammed the door shut and whipped round to Draco.

Meena melted into the wall, keeping completely still – it was even darker in the classroom than the hallway, but in such a confined space, she daren't take any risks, she hardly let herself breathe out of fear of being caught.

For a moment, the two men simply stood facing each other. Meena was rather reminded of those paintings of angles staring down devils – Professor Snape was in the shadows, his dark hair and robes concealing all but his sharp eyes and strong nose in his pallid face, whilst Draco, illuminated by the golden glow of a solitary candle, looked like the angel, his silver-blond hair alight in the golden glow, his eyes shining like Sickles.

The silence wore on, until, as faint as a whisper, Professor Snape said, "_So.__"_

"What do you want me to say?" Draco replied in a strained whisper. "That I'm sorry? That I know I was a fool, getting caught by that idiot Squib? That i-"

"Enough. Draco, I don't care for your excuses, you're becoming careless, irresponsible, you cannot afford any more mistakes, Draco, because if you are expelled-"

"I didn't have anything to do with it, alright?"

_It? What the hell is _it? Meena thought to herself rapidly digesting the information before her.

"I hope you are telling the truth, because it was both clumsy and foolish. Already you are suspected of having a hand in it."

Draco made a movement, as if he'd been slapped. "Who suspects me?" he asked, his frantic whispering becoming louder with every word. "For the last time, I didn't do it, ok? That Bell girl must have had an enemy no-one knows about – don't look at me like that! I know what you're doing, I'm not stupid, but it won't work – I can stop you!"

_Bell? Is in Katie Bell? The girl who got cursed? Hang on... Draco was horribly ill that night, when we got turned away from the hospital wing...What the heck is going on? Why is Snape staring at Draco like he's trying to set him on fire?_

A pause, where Snape looked the slightest bit impressed, but it was hidden under annoyance and impatience. "Ah… Aunt Bellatrix has been teaching you Occulumency, I see. What thoughts are you trying to conceal from your master, Draco?"

_Clink._

Meena's heart stopped. She cursed to herself violently. She had flinched away from the mention of Draco deranged Aunt Bellatrix, and so had caused a lone ink bottle to shift on the wooden tabletop beside her.

She stayed absolutely still, daring not even to breathe as Draco and Snape turned to the sound, studying the area intensely. She knew if she moved but one muscle, the air around her would shift and she would be spotted, so she stood like a statue, and forced herself not to breathe as Snape and Draco both began to walk over to her corner.

_I have to run. _

It took Meena a split second to decide, and another second to check she was closer to the door than the two men were.

She bolted, blasting through the door with a savage hex that made the wood splinter and fly about her. She could hear the sound of pursuit behind her, and saw the spells that flew past her from Draco and Snape attempting to hit a near invisible target in almost complete darkness.

She rounded a corner and slipped in behind a suit of armour that was singing a Christmas carol a cappella. She allowed herself to breathe once more as Snape and Draco ran past her, wands out and faces panicked.

She gulped in lungful of air once the two had slid around another corner and willed her heart to stop hammering her ribs.

Once her pulse had steadied, she made her way back to the party. _If Snape returns and i'm not there he'll know it was me that followed him._

Outside the door she slipped her boots back on and endured the feel of reversing the charm, and as she dipped in through the door she picked up another glass of mead from a passing house elf and sought her date once more.

She found Theo, Blaise and Anastasia on the opposite side of the room to where she had left them. Anastasia was talking to a girl with sleek black hair.

"So have you seen her?" She asked, flipping her braids over her shoulder. "She's short, got white hair - i know, i thought it was odd too - and she's wearing a green skirt?"

Her friend began to shake her head, until she spied Meena over Anastasia's shoulder and asked, brow raised, "You mean her?"

Theo, Blaise and Anastasia all turned as once, and Meena plastered a flustered smile on her face.

"There you three are! Honestly, i turn around for one moment and you move to the other side of the world!" Meena cried adding a hasty chuckle for extra impact, and she hoped they wouldn't notice the way it wavered uncertainly.

"Meena! We were looking for you! You disappeared. Draco was bought in by Filch, did you see?" Theo asked in a rush.

"Oh!" Meena replied in fake surprise. "No, i'm afraid i didn't, i was looking for a house elf; some idiotic Gryffindor knocked me and made me spill my drink down my front, so i replaced it." She held up the new drink to further complete her story.

Anastasia looked at the front of Meena's corset and top combo and frowned. "If you spilt your drink, how come you're dry?"

Meena fixed her with a cold, unimpressed stare. "I'm sorry, _are _you a Muggle?"

Anastasia dipped her head whilst Theo tried not to laugh. Blaise just shook his head.

"Honestly, Ana, you might be beautiful, but you sure can be ditzy sometimes." he said in amusement.


	18. Chapter 18 - Mood Swings

_BRINGING HOPE TO HOGWARTS_

_PHEW! This is a long one, guys! I'm sorry!_

_The carol in this chapter is a real one; look it up, it's quite pleasant. the second song is one of my own creation specifically for this chapter. I hope the conversation that follows it does not upset anybody - history has always interested me, and those stories in particular always stuck with me. _

_DISCLAIMER; Harry Potter is trademark of JK Rowling, all rights reserved. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the trademarks associate. No profit is being made from this piece of FanFiction. _

_Please Review, it'd mean the world to me!_

_**Chapter Eighteen – Mood Swings**_

_What in the world was going on? _Not only had Draco argued rudely with a teacher, he had argued rudely with _Snape. _

_And Snape had let him!_

Meena didnt have much of an idea of what had transcribed between Draco and Snape after she had fled them, _Stupid ink bottle, _she grumbled to herself.

Snape had returned to the party shortly after she had, minus the Malfoy Heir.

Did Snape _really _think Draco had hurt that Bell girl? It sure sounded like it.

One of the things Meena was sure of was that it had _something _to do with where Draco was disappearing to, either on his own or with Greg or Vince.

Another thing that she knew was that she was _not _going to ask Draco about it. She wasn't a bloody Gryffindor.

And so here she was, the day after Slughorn's party, sat on some sinks and talking to a ghost.

"You're _sure _there was nothing else, Myrtle?" she begged.

Myrtle shook her head. "I'm sorry, Meena, there's nothing. I don't know anything else. He just stops by here; he's never here for as long as you've asked. He doesn't comminute with anyone, he never brings anything here, or anyone..." she trailed off.

Meena's shoulders slumped. "Right, okay, Myrtle. Can you do me a favour?"

"What's that?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Can you just... watch him?"

Myrtle's eyes narrowed.

Meena held her hands up. "I don't mean all the time... i just mean, if he's here, observe, y'know? Let me know if anything important happens. I'm worried. I... heard something i most likely shouldn't have, and well, now i think he's tangled up in – well, i don't know what, but it's nothing good."

"Alright, i can do that." Myrtle nodded soberly.

"Thank you, Myrtle." Then a thought struck Meena. "Hey, has Draco ever seen you watching him?"

"No, i stay hidden, why?"

"Well, i was thinking of having a a small get together with some friends this Christmas. You're coming, alright?"

"Wh-what?"

"A party, you're coming. I'll let you know when it's all set up."

"Oh Merlin, yay! This shall be so fun!" Myrtle spun rapidly into the air, arms wide, and Meena thought she actually _was _glowing. "This is the happiest i've been in decades!" she shouted, and then disappeared down her favourite toilet.

Meena chuckled at her enthusiasm, before hopping off the sink, wiping down her jacket and making her way back to the common room. Once inside, she found her friends that were remaining for the holidays sitting round a table, looking bored as can be.

"Guys, it's the holidays, show a little holiday cheer." Meena cried.

"There's nothing to do!" Millie moaned, balling up some parchment and throwing it across the room to an overflowing basket that was hovering about hip-height.

Meena looked around, hey eyes landing on polished black wood. The common room was empty save for herself, Millie, Blaise, Theo and Draco.

She walked away from her friends, who were sat together, balling up yet more parchment.

Meena glided her hands over the polished ebony wood and smiled. _I've never noticed this before..._

She lifted the lid with a light creak and sat down, flourishing her purple coat-tails over the edge of the bench.

She started the first few chords of the song on the grand piano, and she was transported back, eyes slipping closed, fingers moving swiftly through the Carol, and she began to sing.

"_Tu scendi dalle stelle,_

_O Re del Cielo,_

_e vieni in una grotta,_

_al freddo al gelo._

_O Bambino mio Divino_

_Io ti vedo qui a tremar,_

_O Dio Beato_

_Ahi, quanto ti costò_

_l'avermi amato!_

"_A te, che sei del mondo_

_il Creatore,_

_mancano panni e fuoco;_

_O mio Signore!_

_Caro eletto Pargoletto,_

_Quanto questa povertà_

_più mi innamora!_

_Giacché ti fece amor_

_povero ancora!"_

The last chords died in the rumble of the strings, and the notes held in her throat, strong and true.

She sighed warmly, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth, as her hands fell from the keys into her lap.

When she opened her eyes, her friends were standing around the piano, staring at her, and all of them were smiling, though they also looked slightly confused. Meena blushed lightly.

"What was that?" Blaise asked finally.

"A Christmas carol." Meena said plainly.

"Which one?" Theo asked at the same time Millie said, "What language?"

"It's an Italian carol called _Tu scendi dalle stelle. _It was composed by a Muggle." Meena replied.

"What does the name mean?" Millie asked.

Meena shrugged. "In English, its known in many names; _From starry skies thou comest, You came a star from Heaven, You came down from the stars..."_

"Do you... can you do it in English?" Blaise asked.

Meena nodded. "Shall i do it now?"

Four heads nodded at her.

She started the chords on the keys, and she began to sing the first verse.

"_From starry skies descending,_

_Thou comest, glorious King,_

_A manger low Thy bed,_

_In winter's icy sting;_

_O my dearest Child most holy,_

_Shudd'ring, trembling in the cold!_

_Great God, Thou lovest me!_

_What suff'ring Thou didst bear,_

_That I near Thee might be!_

She hit the keys for the chords between the versus, and when she opened her mouth to begin singing, she found herself in harmony for the second verse.

With Draco.

"_Thou art the world's Creator,_

_God's own and true Word,_

_Yet here no robe, no fire_

_For Thee, Divine Lord._

_Dearest, fairest, sweetest Infant,_

_Dire this state of poverty._

_The more I care for Thee,_

_Since Thou, o Love Divine,_

_Will'st now so poor to be."_

Everybody was staring at Meena and Draco in turn. The silence drew out, the common room eerily quiet without the peals of the piano.

"You know _Tu scendi dalle stelle?" _Meena asked finally.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Obviously. Mother used to sing it to me. Though i didn't know the Italian version."

"It was originally Italian, translated into English much later."

"This might be an odd request, but can we do something we all know?" Millie asked sheepishly.

Smiles all round turned to her. "What do we all know?" Meena asked, from her place at the piano.

Together, the five of them sang _God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen, _and all of them were smiling widely by the end of it.

Meena looked at her watch. "It's lunch-time." She proclaimed idly.

"I can't believe you never told us you could sing like that." Millie said as they headed up to the hall.

"Well i was hardly going to start singing in the middle of the Common Room when it was full now, was i?" she laughed.

"You should do, it was great." Draco complimented, and Meena blushed.

Up in the hall, they gorged themselves on sandwiches and warm spiced pumpkin juice, Meena waving Ernie and Neville across the hall.

Once they'd had their fill, they donned their heavy cloaks and took a walk out in the grounds, Meena and Theo stopping by the greenhouses to stop in on their Herbology project of magically splicing together various species to make more stable potions ingredients.

Once done, they continued their walk around the lake, pink noses and rosy cheeks present on all faces – apart from Blaise, who's dark skin made him appear unaffected. Meena hung back, over the pretence of tying her shoe laces.

Her friends stopped to look back, just as four perfectly round snowballs collided into their faces, the soft snow falling apart with a light _Pfft._

She laughed heartily, until four snowballs hit her unceremoniously in the face at once.

"No fair!" She shouted, and bent down, scooped up a handful of snow, and without even packing it, flung it at all four of them.

In no time, it was a free-for-all, and they were chasing one another, calling each other obscene names, and snow was flying everywhere.

Millie pelted Theo in the back of the head with a large snowball, Blaise slipped in the displaced snow and fell into Millies' legs, toppling her over as they began to roll down the hill, Theo rugby tackled Draco around the waist, before getting a face-full of snow in retaliation, and Meena stalked up behind them, two blobs of snow under a hover charm, and pulled apart the squabbling boys by the backs of their shirts, before dumping the snow down their bare backs and running away, cackling madly as the boys danced around, trying to dislodge the rapidly melting snow.

Then Theo and Draco ganged up on her, chasing her so she was backed against a tree, then they smirked evilly at one another, Blaise and Millie coming up to flank them, and in unison, they all pelted her with lightly-packed snow that exploded against her and clung to her hair and clothes.

"_Okay, OKAY! _ I surrender!" she laughed loudly, before one last snowball hit her shoulder and they all stopped and their laughs echoed out, Theo wiping away a tear and Millie holding her stomach.

"That was _fun."_ Blaise sighed as they walked up to the castle, damp hair clinging to their cheeks.

All through the holiday, Meena watched Draco; she watched his as he pushed food around his plate at mealtimes, barely eating.

She noticed how he had dramatic mood swings from grinning and playing in the snow with the other Slytherins, to becoming twitchy, grumpy, moody, and eventually storming off – which Meena soon learnt he would storm off to rant at himself in Myrtle's bathroom.

She watched how he would wake up in the mornings, bleary eyed and barely coherent, and she would listen whilst Theo and Blaise complained about how Draco had kept them up all night, kicking about in restless sleep or pacing the boys' dorm.

During the days, he was restless too, fidgeting as they played cards, or sighing heavily as the Slytherins went on long walks around the grounds, complaining everyday he'd rather be somewhere else, be doing something else.

On the fourth day of the holiday, Millie exploded. "_Where _would you rather be, Draco? With your Mother at the Ministry functions, stepping into Daddy's shoes? Or would you rather be at Parkinson Mannor today, Pansy on your arm as she drags you round to meet all the other '_high society' _men before stuffing you in a broom closet and drooling all over you, huh?! Just where else do you want to go?"

Draco shrunk back into the sofa, looking ashamed after the large girls' outburst. He frowned and looked over his shoulder, turning his face away. "I just meant i have more important things to do than sit here and play cards all holiday." He mumbled.

Millie sighed heavily. "Like w_hat, _Draco?"

He shrugged.

Millie threw up her hands and cried, "For Merlins' sake Draco! Stop complaining! Can't you just be happy that the school year is halfway gone already?"

Draco jumped to his feet, face twisted in anger. "Exactly! The year is almost half done, and i'm sitting here playing cards, whilst my mother is out there, balancing our reputation and fortune of a knife's edge, one wrong word to the wrong person at the Ministry balls and she could be taken to rot in Azkaban with my Father!"

"Draco, it's not that bad-" Millie tried to protest.

"No, you just don't understand, Millie! You are a _Half-Blood, _your family has been neutral for as long as they've been around, and now my family is stepping on eggshells; one wrong move and we're all d_ead!"_

He was racking his hands through his hair in front of the fireplace in the common room, Meena, Theo and Blaise watching him and Millie closely.

The big girl stood forward to place a hand on his shoulder. "The Ministry wouldn't do that to your mother and you, Draco." She said kindly.

Theo glared at Draco's back. "He's not talking about the Ministry, are you Draco?"

Draco whirled round, a fire in his eyes. "What did you say?" he asked in a strained whisper.

Theo held his chin high. "It's not the Ministry you fear, is it Draco?"

"What are you implying?" Draco snarled.

Theo stood suddenly and began to scream. "Oh come on, Draco! You're acting like you're the only person this is affecting! We'll it's not, okay! _My Father is in Azkaban, too!"_ he took a deep breath to rein in his emotions. "My Father is imprisoned too." He said more calmly. "And i know _exactly _how it feels to be threatened. You think my fathers' '_business partners' _don't report back to _him?"_

"It's not like they have anything on _you, _Theo. You're far too good, getting good grades, being the perfect little Slytherin-"

Theo stepped forwards and took Draco firmly by the collar, shaking him harshly. "_YOU THINK THEY HAVE NOTHING ON ME? _I have made friends with two of the most famous son's of blood traitors! You really think they'd let me befriend Ernie and Neville and just_ do nothing about it?!"_

He shoved Draco from him, hard.

"Well think again, Draco. I'm am threatened _every day _for the friendships i have made this year, and the civility i have shown the likes of Granger and Potter, but i don't care for the threats of pain and torture because _i have chosen my side!"_ Theo bellowed before stalking to the boys' dorms.

"It's about time you did too." He growled, and then slammed the door to the stairs.

Millie sat down heavily in a chair. _"Bollocks."_ She mumbled to herself, eyes closed and one hand holding her forehead forward. Blaise nodded on the sofa, eyes remaining on the door to the boys dorm, teeth working his lip and a small crease between his eyes brows.

Draco turned back to the fire, hands resting on the mantle, head bowed as he watched the flames, allowing time for his latest mood to sizzle out.

The sound of the door to the common room grinding in and out of existence brought all three heads to look around.

Out in the dungeons, Meena pulled her cloak about herself and made her way gravely through the castle, hoping absently she wouldn't run into Peeves, or a Prefect.

She wanted to get away, as _far _away from her arguing friends as the walls would take her. Her boots slapped the stones of stairs, curved in the middle from centuries' worth of feet, ignoring the portraits that told her it was almost past curfew. She didn't stop when she heard footsteps, instead pulling up her hood to cover her distinctive hair and running, eventually hiding within a broom cupboard on the Seventh floor as Filch wheezed past, muttering to himself, his mangy cat no-where to be seen.

Meena looked about herself and saw her place on the Seventh floor. She turned a few more corners and wrenched open a heavy oak door, pulling it closed behind her.

The curved staircase before her whistled as wind rushed down it, ruffling her hair and swishing her cloak as she ascended. Up and up she went, almost to the point of dizziness, before the floor broke out about her shoulders and her head was attacked by rippling winds and a bone-deep chill.

Her breath misted about her face before it was carried off on the harsh wind. She pulled her hair out of her face, stopping the stinging strands from whipping her cheeks. She ascended the last few stairs through the floor and instantly her cloak was tugged at by the wind, whipping behind her and cracking around her body in the harsh, yowling wind.

The sky was dark, almost indigo, and the stars shone brightly, a sliver of a crescent moon shining over the Black Lake, who's murky waters were rough and choppy from the winter wind.

On the ground and the roofs, snow was being whipped up into crazed flurries, giving the impression Hogwarts was floating out of an ever-changing mist. Meena breathed a lung-full of air, the harsh, pure winter chill drying her throat and stinging her lungs.

She felt one tear drop down her cheek before it was whipped into the air.

She unclasped her cloak and hissed through her teeth and the wind ripped through her purple jacket, and she magically secured the black cloak to the large metal bars of the astronomical sculpture that dominated the room.

She drew her wand and caressed the wood.

"_Avis."_

Smoke and a loud blast issued from her wand, which was quickly swallowed by the raging winds, and from the haze emerged ten, twittering little yellow birds. Their magical wings held them against the pull of the winds, hovering as lightly as if it were a clear, serene day.

Meena conjured a ring of blue Bluebell flame to alight the tower, sending it up to a line with the curves stone wall and wrap around the pillars that held up the roof. In the blue light, the birds trilled towards her, their soft croons and feathers soothing Meena's emotion at her friends' outbursts.

The birds were so beautiful.

They had to be destroyed.

Meena smiled at herself, and focused her mind on the ten birds.

"_Oppugno."_

Instantly, the birds took to mass in flight, careening dangerously at her face, harsh, high pitched squawks filling the night as they dived and attacked her under the influence of her jinx.

A bird dove at her face and she ducked, hitting it with an _"Incendio,"_ and the bird shot into flame and puffed out of existence into yellow feathers.

The remaining nine birds took to a diving V formation and attacked her from the side. She ducked, rolled and aimed.

"_Diffindo." _A bird slashed in half and popped into more yellow feathers. _"Reducto." _The bird burst apart to more feathers. _"Impedimenta." _

Two birds slowed their attack, allowing her to hit these, they too, disappearing in a puff of feathers.

Five left, and they attacked from all sides. She hit two with a Confundus Charms, sending them to fly in circles at the ceiling, before she cast a bolt of lightning at one bird and entrapping another in a net, which slowly squeezed until it popped into feathers moments after the lightning bird.

Meena cast another cutting spell at the last bird, ducking as it burst mid-flight inches from her face, and she re-cast "_Oppuguno" _on the last two birds, sending them on a trajectory with one another.

They popped into a mass of feathers when they hit one-another.

The whole thing had been quick – less than a minute from the first attack charm, and Meena felt better after the quick movement and rapid-spell casting.

She let her Bluebell flames die as she walked towards the railing that curved around the tower, the wind biting at her skin and making her shiver. She slid to the ground, sliding her legs through the bars, allowing her booted feet to dangle hundreds of feet in the air, sliding her arms across the lower bar and leaning her face to rest on her hands.

She smiled.

"I'm sure there's hundreds of people you can sneak up on, but i'm not one of them." She said, looking out over the mountainous landscape.

The sounds of expensive Italian shoes clicked behind her, and Draco came to stand next to her leaning on the railings, her head level with his knees in her hunched position.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I smelt you."

"You s_melt _me?" he asked in surprise.

"And the door creaked as you closed it."

"You heard that over the wind?"

"I've told you; i listen for out-of-place sounds. Same goes for scents."

"I thought that was in crowds."

"And when i'm alone." She smiled crookedly, still watching the landscape.

"So, what do i smell like?" he asked, half joking, half intrigued.

Meena chuckled. "Your hair smells of vanilla, and your skin of citrus. Your clothes always smell like old books, not the dusty old musk from long abandoned books, but the comforting smell of a favourite, tatty, dog-eared tome, and there's an underlay of broomstick polish. In the nighttimes you smell dusty."

"Dusty?"

"Yeah, when you come back from doing your thing... you smell dusty. Like you've walked through cobwebs and blown the dust off of a thousand boxes."

She looked up at him and smiled crookedly.

He looked down at her, amused. "That's very detailed, and a little creepy."

She shrugged. "I'm good at scents. I can recognise most people by their smell."

"What do the others small like?"

"Daphne smells like her perfume; lilac and sugarplums, sickly sweet but not too much. Millie smells of sandalwood and Patchouli oil. I'm not sure about Pansy, but it's spicy, maybe, i've never really got close enough. Greg and Vince just tend to smell like food; they always smell faintly of potatoes, to me at least. Blaise is easy; crisp linen and almonds. Theo smells like parchment, ink, and autumn."

Draco laughed. "Like _Autumn?"_

"Yeah, you know, after that first rain, there's that fresh crispness, the promise of winter that fills your nose, and the leaves that have freshly fallen and the conker cases that split apart underfoot."

"Impressive." Draco nodded, before sliding down to mimic her pose.

He looked over the edge of the tower and pulled his head back quickly.

"Do you know how high we are?" He asked shakily.

"From the base of the stone to the tip of this spire, the tower is eight hundred and sixty three feet tall, according to _Hogwarts; A History_, so... including the roof and the ground of this room... take off maybe twenty five feet to the top of the spire, so eight hundred and thirty eight feet, give or take a yard or two."

Draco was looking very green. "I've never noticed how tall this was before." 

"That's because you've never dangled your feet over the edge before."

"Is this the tallest structure in Britain?"

Meena shrugged. "The muggles have some masts, i think radio, that are taller."

"Radio?" Draco asked her in confusion.

"Yeah, you know, like the Wizards Wireless Network. But no, in the cities, Muggles have huge, tall buildings, a bit like towers, but made of glass and metal. I suspect some of those are taller."

They looked over the night sky together. "What do you think it'd be like to fall?" Meena asked quietly.

Draco snapped his head to her, _"What?" _he hissed.

Meena's eyes looked slightly glazed as she watched the stars. "Just to step backwards over this railing...watch the stars, feel free of weight and burden for all of a few seconds, and then just...nothing?"

She turned her glazed eyes to him. "I reckon falling that far, onto hard winter ground, you'd die instantly. There'd be no pain or suffering, just pure, black, bliss. I bet falling would feel like forever; an oasis of solitude as you watch the stars. I think the sky would be a nice last image, don't you?"

Draco was staring at her in concern, a hand half-reached forwards, as if he would stop her falling, stop her words about pain and death and the sky. She suddenly jumped, blinked rapidly, and blushed.

"Sorry, i didn't meant to say that shit out loud, just ignore me." She turned her face away from him.

"Uhm," he started uncertainly. "Alright, can we come back from the ledge?"

She laughed and smiled at him. "Dont worry, Draco, i'm not going to jump. I'm not a coward."

Her words hit him like a slap in the face.

"Death isn't the cowards way out." He mumbled.

"For me, it is." She replied. "How am i supposed to fight for what's right, proper and good, when i'm dead? How am i supposed to support those who can't help themselves when i'm dead?"

"Please don't be dead anytime soon."

"Not counting on it." She laughed. "But actually, yeah, let's go, i'm cold."

Draco jumped up and bought her cloak, and together they shuffled down through the castle, limbs stiff from cold and cheeks flushed from the wind.

Inside the common room, they found Millie, Blaise and Theo all sat, arms crossed and carefully not looking at one another. Meena silently thanked it was only her friends who were staying for the holidays.

She warmed herself by the fire in silence, the quietness of the room deafening. No one greeted them, no one laughed or talked. There wasn't even Theo's usual turn of a page.

Fingers sufficiently warm, Meena walked to the piano and began a simple, calm tune. Once more, she began to sing as the notes echoes around the still common room.

"_Tesoro, non ti unirsi a me qui_

_Con i fiori per i capelli_

_e una corda per il collo_

_Insieme faremo ondeggiare, mia cara_

_Mi manchi ti amo, ascolta la mia voce_

_I tuoi amici ti perdere cara, sentirli gridare_

_Saremo presto insieme, mia cara_

_Una presa con la forza, insieme per scelta"_

Slowly, as if in a daze, Theo had walked across the room, slowly advancing on her, staring at her like she was the only person on the planet, eyes unfocused, head tilted as he watched her mouth as she drew the slow tune to a halt.

Theo didn't move, and Blaise come to stand next to him. He clicked his fingers in front of Theo's face, and Theo looked at him in annoyance.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

Blaise looked surprised at Theo's tone, but he replied calmly. "Just seeing you're okay. You went all weird for a moment there."

"I was trying to remember." Theo said, clenching his eyes shut.

An idea came to Meena, and instead of playing the tune on the piano, she began to hum it.

Theo's eyes flew open.

"I know this!" he cried. "What is this?" he asked Meena.

She shrugged. "A song, not very old. It was a muggle song, i translated it to Italian when i was bored once. Why?"

"My Mother." Theo whispered. "It's a lullaby, she used to hum it to me in thunderstorms when i was little." He chocked slightly. "I'd forgotten."

He frowned. "It sounded sad. What are the words?"

Meena shifted uncomfortable... she didn't want to ruin Theo's lullaby.

He saw her face, and he moved to slide onto the piano seat next to her. Gently, he picked up her hand and held it clasped between his. "Please." He whispered.

Meena nodded. _This is going to shatter him..._

She began to sing.

"_Darling, won't you join me here?_

_With flowers for your hair,_

_and rope for your neck,_

_Together we shall sway, my Dear._

_I miss you, Love, hear my voice,_

_Your friends miss you Darling, hear them shout,_

_We'll be together soon my dear,_

_One taken by force, together by choice."_

Draco and Millie had moved closer to hear her sing.

"What is it?" Millie asked thickly; whilst Theo stared off into the distance.

"An old American ballad. You know about the blood supremacists here in the wizarding world, well, not long ago in the muggle world, there was the same kind of thing, only it was skin colour; white and black. There were race wars; the black communities wanted to live among the white man, free from the restraints of their colour."

"But that's stupid!" Blaise burst out, the only one among them of black skin. "Who cares about skin colour? It's all just cells anyway, people can't help their heritage!"

"Some would say the same about blood." Whispered Millie, the only Half-blood present.

"Anyway, many of the white people didn't agree with the claims that black people made. They formed Lynch mobs."

"Lynching. Punishment without trial." Draco said simply.

Meena nodded. "That's right. Say, for example, the local rich white boy took a disliking to the local black boy. The only thing he would have to do is tell his friends that the black boy, say, kissed a white girl, a Lynch mob would be formed, where the black person would be beaten, and sometimes, hung from a tree for the whole town to see."

All four wizarding folk around her looked disgusted.

"In this song, the protagonist is a young black man, who fell in love with a white girl, who reciprocated his love. The folk of the down discovered the romance, and claimed the man raped her, despite her protests. He was beaten and killed, along with his black friends, who tried to defend him. In the song, he calls to his lover to join him, for he is lonely. He calls to her, tell him to join her."

"Suicide?" Theo spluttered.

Meena nodded.

"Why did you sing _that _song?" Blaise asked, who beyond anything else, looked sad.

Meena and Draco made the briefest eye contact. She shrugged."I dont know, i'm sorry."

"My mother used to hum this to me to get me to sleep..." Theo mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Theo, i didnt know."

"S'alright." Theo sniffled. "I'm going to go to bed now. I'll see you all in the morning."

Millie hugged him tightly, before she too, walked to bed. Blaise waited a little longer, and then went to bed- Meena knew he was giving Theo the time to set up some decent privacy spells on his bed.

Meena slumped. "It's been a night for high emotions."

Draco smiled faintly and wandered off to bed too.


	19. Chapter 19 - Christmas

_BRINGING HOPE TO HOGWARTS_

_Whoops, another really long chapter...Oh well!_

_So this was my attempt at cute stuff... i hope it worked!_

_The two piano songs i imagined being played in this chapter are Clair de Lune by Debussy, and River Flows in You by Yiruma. As far as piano music goes, they're both pretty well known, but there's a good reason for that!_

_DISCLAIMER; Harry Potter is trademark of JK Rowling, all rights reserved. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the trademarks associate. No profit is being made from this piece of FanFiction___

_**Chapter Nineteen - Christmas**_

Things had been subdued in Slytherin since Meena's mishap with such a depressing song; she hadn't touched the piano since, and Theo had barely emerged from his room.

Christmas day emerged cold and blowy.

The five Slytherins congregated in the common room before breakfast to exchange gifts. Meena and Theo chuckled when they opened their gifts from one another to find they had given one another the same Herbology handbook, and everyone brightened slightly at Theo's chuckle.

Meena smirked and Millie blushed spectacularly when she opened her gift from Meena; a brand new, raunchy calendar, and Meena thanked her for the left-handed sketching quill Millie had gotten her.

She had given Blaise a pair of joke cufflinks that screamed loudly when they thought they were near anybody with bad taste – they screamed the loudest near Meena, which made them all laugh, and he had got her a large book containing piano music, most of which Meena didn't know, which she was itching to try.

Meena smiled when she opened her gift from Draco; a large, prettily embossed book of fables. The other three were confused, but Draco laughed when he opened his gift, undid the shrink charm, and found a basket full of Brioche, Biscotti and figs. As he shuffled through the basket, he found a piece of parchment, but a pointed look from Meena told him not to open it here.

They spent the morning lazing about – Meena had persuaded Stock to bring the breakfast to the common room – enjoying their news gifts (Meena spent it reading fables and trying out a few of the songs on the piano) before they got dressed for lunch in the Great hall.

Meena, wearing her usual black trousers and black shirt combo - this time with the green and grey vest-tunic instead of purple, as per Millies request ("Show a little House pride at Christmas!") – made her way to the hall with Millie and the boys.

On the way up, they passed Myrtle, who was moping about in the Dungeons not far from the potions lab.

Meena told Myrtle that she was planning on having that party on Boxing day, and Myrtle had cried so happily she sounded like she had just died all over again, not been invited to a party.

Up the Hall, Meena and Theo quickly said hello to Ernie, stopping by his table and wishing him a Happy Christmas, as well as inviting him to the Boxing Day party, and then they moved onto Neville.

Neville was the only Sixth year Gryffindor left at the castle for the Holiday, and he was sat awkwardly on his own a little way down from a cluster of younger years.

"Neville, Merry Christmas." They said as they stood before him.

"Hey guys, Merry Christmas. Good morning?" He replied, turning on the bench to face them.

"Pleasant, thanks. Though between the three of us, we now own six of those Herbology handbooks." Theo chuckled.

"We all gave each other the same thing?" Neville asked, his cheeks growing rosy.

"Yeah, but i figured we could each keep a copy in the greenhouse to get covered in mulch and dirt, and the other for research outside of the greenhouses." Meena comforted him.

"Oh, thats a good idea." Neville nodded.

"So, not going to socialise then, Neville?" She asked, nodding to the younger Gryffindors.

Neville looked at the children; third years, at most, before sighing. "No, i may be older than them, but they're the popular younger kids, they'd be mortified if i sat with them. I don't mind." He shrugged.

Meena and Theo shared a look.

"Comesitwithus." Theo blurted out quickly in one breath.

"I'm sorry?" 

"Uhm, come and sit with us?" he repeated. "It'll be fun."

Neville looked sceptical.

"Oh, come on mate," Meena began. "You can sit between us, the others will be cool with it."

"Me, sit with you and Malfoy?" Neville spluttered.

Meena smirked. "We'll keep him on a lead, don't worry Neville."

He still looked doubtful, his hazel eyes flitting between the two.

"Please, Nev?" Theo said in such a pathetic tone it caused Meena to raise an eyebrow at him.

Neville sighed again, before standing up, which caused Theo to grin widely. "Alright, but only because you sound so pitiful when you beg."

Meena clapped him on the back as they began to walk across the hall to the Slytherin table. "Don't worry, Neville, it'll be a laugh."

"Right." Neville replied sarcastically when he caught sight of the other Slytherins – Millie looked questioning, Draco was frowning, and Blaise just raised one perfect eyebrow at them.

"Neville's joining us, and no, it won't be a problem," Theo began as he sat down, "Be nice, its Christmas." He warned the other three.

Meena sat down, leaving space between her and Theo for Neville, but he remained stood, awkwardly staring at them all.

Blaise tutted and rolled his eyes. "Do sit down, Longbottom, we can't pull the crackers until you've sat, and it's not Christmas without crackers."

"Uhh, right." Neville squeaked before sitting down and swinging his legs under the table.

The six of them managed to create a haphazard circle with their crackers and they pulled as one, the air filling with smoke of various colours, whilst Ice Mice disappeared all about them from their crackers, hiding in the walls and underfoot.

They all laughed at the array of hats they received – even Neville chuckled a little uncertainly. Theo slipped on a sky-blue smoking cap, beside him, Blaise had a rear-Admirals hat, complete with a grand plume of feathers. He helped Millie stuff her hair into a grand ladies' hat from the 1910's, whilst Draco at first looked confused at his, until Meena informed him it was a Matador hat. Meena crammed her head of curls into a large straw hat, complete with real flowers and side ribbons which she tied securely under her chin, and Neville cautiously placed a large Stetson on his head, complete with neck straps.

They all had a good laugh when they spotted McGonagall trying to force a Gryffindor-red beret onto Snape's greasy mop.

The food appeared on the tables and they started helping themselves. "Brussels sprouts and bacon, anybody?"

"Pass 'em here, Millie." Theo replied, rolling up his sleeves to stop them falling in the food, and reaching over to get the large try from Millie.

He served himself then offered them to Neville, who scrunched up his nose at them. "Uh, no thanks. My Gran always says i'll grow to like them as i get older, i say she's a big liar."

"Don't worry, Longbottom, my mother says so too. I think it's in the rule-book of child raising. Theo, stop waving them under my nose, you should know by now i don't like sprouts." Blaise said as he lightly shoved Theo's arm away from his face.

Considering Neville's presence, the meal went well – Meena and Theo managed to uphold conversation when it got awkward, and Millie and Blaise managed polite, light talk with Neville. Draco asked him once for the gravy, and he remembered to use 'please', so Meena counted that as a success.

Meena managed to persuade Blaise into a second helping of pudding, and Millie chuckled happily when she found the hidden sickle within their pudding. They happily sipped butterbeer ("One of the perks of Christmas!") whilst the Headmaster charmed a selection of cauldrons of all shapes and sizes to hover upside-down about him, whilst he hit them with large sticks, creating a merry tune , which a pink cheeked and only-a-teeny-bit-wobbly Professor McGonagall stood up to and did a marry Scottish jig, her green Tartan robes flying out with every leg kick and landing wobbly after every high ankle-clicking jump.

They spent the afternoon out in the courtyard, having a snow-ball fight with the thirty-or-so students that remained, and it was loud, fun and cold, but the cheering and laughter stopped abruptly when a wayward snowball hit Professor Dumbledore, who had emerged through the main doors, right in his face.

Everyone held their breaths and watched for his reaction, and so didn't notice when Professors McGongall, Sprout, Flitwick, Hagrid, Slughorn, and to everyone's amazement, Snape, stepped out from behind the courtyard pillars and pummelled the students with masses of snowballs, charmed to hone down and chase until their target was reached, which sent the students running and screaming across the grounds, laughing as they slipped and tripped in the deep snow.

"Ohh Merlin that was hilarious!" Millie squealed as she removed a thick scarf from around her neck and shook snowflakes out of her hair back in the Entrance Hall.

"Did you guys see Snape though? Snape was actually running about and laughing. _Snape _was _laughing!" _Theo cried.

"I saw." Blaise chuckled, unclasping his cloak. "I think i'll be forever scarred."

Neville left them then for his own Common Room, claiming he needed to warm himself by the fire, and they all wished him a Merry Christmas, and Neville looked stunned when Blaise shook his hand in parting – even Draco managed a courteous nod and a warm, if rather stiff, "Enjoy your Christmas."

The Slytherins made their way quickly to their common room, needing the fire to warm their chilled fingers and stinging faces.

"Anyone want some hot chocolate?" Meena asked, and everyone nodded. Meena called for Stock, who took everyone's orders of hot-chocolate and marshmallows, and he appeared with five steaming mugs, a pile of marshmallows, and also, a bowl full of melted chocolate.

"Ohhh dipping chocolate!" Theo mumbled. He dipped a mallow in and scooped up the dripping chocolate, then he grinned wickedly and quick as a flash, had drawn a long line of chocolate down Blaise's face.

"_Theo!"_ Blaise shouted in surprise.

Theo pouted. "Aw what, want me to lick it off?" Then he winked.

"That...was disturbing." Draco laughed, and then Theo laughed, and so did everyone else when Blaise retaliated and drew and even larger line down Theo's face.

They laughed, and ate, and drank, Meena played the piano, Draco shared his Biscotti and other goodies, they lightly played the festive channel of the Wizards Wireless in the background, and they amused themselves by telling stories from Blaise's battered copy of Beedle the Bard, and Millie got her copy of the original muggle The Grimm Brothers fairytales and read a few of them to the group, and before long, people were becoming sleepy.

When the first light snore emanated from Blaise, Theo announced it was time for bed, and they all agreed, parting ways, wishing all a very merry Christmas.

At ten minutes before midnight, Meena slipped out of bed and descended the stairs, nerves shaking her very bones.

She stood in the common room, dressed in her emerald skirt, shirt and corset. Her hair was up and her stocking-clad feet padded the floor silently. She had used her wand to push the sofas, chairs, tables and desks to the walls, leaving just the piano stood upon its raised platform.

At three minutes to midnight, she cast her wand about, lighting the fire in the grate and casting fist-sized balls of Bluebell flames, sending them to float in slow circles above her head.

At one minute to midnight, she sat on the piano stool, watching the room as the blue light cast flickering shadows on the books, stone, and furniture.

She worried her hands, wringing them about one another.

She smoothed her skirt, stood up, walked about the piano, sat down again, wrung her hands, checked her hair was still up, crossed her legs and uncrossed her legs.

She cast _Tempus; _23:59:30

_Thirty seconds..._

She smoothed her skirt again.

_Twenty five seconds..._

She cast a charm to check the piano was in tune.

_Fifteen seconds..._

_Ten..._

There was the faintest click from the stairs in the boys' dorm.

Light, swift footsteps.

_Five..._

Shiny shoes appeared at the top of the stairs, followed by long, lithe legs, perfectly shaped torso, pale neck, lips being worried by teeth, long nose.

Shiny silver eyes that searched the room.

He was impeccable. Dressed in perfectly ironed black trousers, teal shirt and grey tie.

His eyes found hers, and she felt her heart stop.

_Draco..._

She stood, her nerves wrenching her speechless.

Draco moved across the common room, his nimble footsteps making barely a sound, until he was five feet away.

He stopped.

"_D-Draco..."_ she stammered.

"I'm here, just like you asked." He murmured, his eyes trailing the lines of her face, down her jaw line, down her neck and up again.

She couldn't speak, she shook with nerves. She hadn't planned beyond getting him here.

"Why am i here?" He asked, just as softly.

"I..I-" she stammered once more, and he took a tiny step words her, his hair shining brightly in the blue light of the flames.

His moved gracefully, with determination, his longs limbs in perfect symphony.

She suddenly knew what she wanted to do.

She turned and aimed her wand at the doors to the dorms, casting silencing charms. She didn't look at Draco as she pointed her wand at the piano.

The first few strings of a melody well loved by Meena struck the keys, and she turned slowly, to face the man before her.

"I...I was wondering if you wo-would dance with me?" she asked tentatively, not daring look at him, lest he reject her with his harsh laugh and quick wit.

His lips parted slightly as he inhaled a tiny intake of breath, his eyes landing upon hers. "I'd like nothing more."

Her heart melted right there.

He held out his hand, and she laid hers within his. His long, elegant fingers enclosed around hers and he closed the distance between them smoothly. He was so close she could feel his body heat.

Her other hand shook as she brought it up to rest upon his shoulder.

He stepped closer and she shuddered, her entire body shaking.

"Are you cold?" he asked, concerned eyes looking down into hers.

She shook her head silently. She was scared. He bought his hand upon her waist, and her eyes slipped closed.

_Breathe, Meena, breathe..._

"Meena?" Draco whispered.

She looked up at him, his eyes burning like molten silver, filled with passion and devotion.

"I need to pull you closer. Can i do that?"

_He knows you don't like contact._

"Take it slowly, please." She replied, her voice quivering.

"I promise. I won't hurt you."

His hand on her waist slipped round slowly, round her side and landed in the small of her back, making her shiver and her eyes slipped closed. He closed the remaining distance between them, pressing his body against hers.

He sighed as he held her close.

"You're shaking."

"I know." She replied shakily.

"We're going to move now, okay?"

"Okay." She squeaked.

The arm around her waist tightened its grip a tiny bit, and then Draco was leading. Nothing fancy, it was barely moving really, round in slow circles at first.

"Meena..."

"Yes?" she breathed against his chest.

She could feel his heartbeat.

"Do you trust me?"

Her body quivered with the contact, but it was subsiding.

"Yes."

"Can i do something?"

"Please don't hurt me..." she whimpered.

"Never." He whispered, his bend head causing his breath to flutter over her ear.

His arm tightened further, and she felt herself lifted from the ground.

"_Draco, Draco no..."_ she squirmed against him, panic bubbling in her stomach.

Then she felt her bare feet land upon his shiny-shoe clad feet.

He slowly lifted his foot and her foot was moved with it. His movement became quicker, as the piano started a new melody, and Meena leant her head against his chest, feeling the rise and fall as he breathed smoothly. His chin rested on the top of her head as they moved about the room in small circles, the bluebell flames above them mirroring their movement.

They moved about slowly, Draco making sure not to startle her, and he could feel she was still shivering ever so slightly. He looked down at the girl in his arms and wandered what it was that had hurt her so bad that a hand on her shoulder, a hug, or a guiding hand caused her such fear.

Draco smiled as he buried his face into the top of her curls, and he cherished the fact that it was _him _that could hold her in his arms and dance with her in the middle of the night.

The piano played a few closing chords, the ringing dying in the strings.

The following silence swallowed everything. Meena stepped down from Draco's arms, stopping about a foot away, but she held his hands in front of her, clasped within his own.

She looked up at him, and he offered her a shy smile.

"Thank you for dancing with me." Meena mumbled.

"I've never enjoyed anything more." He said, still smiling at her.

His hand came up to trace a now familiar line down her face, leaving fire in his soft finger-tips' wake.

"_Draco..." _Meena sighed into his touch.

He brought his other hand up to hold her cheek, whilst the other slipped into her hair. With shaking hands, she nervously rested her hands upon his hips. Slowly, she tilted her head back, and his eyes flicked from her eyes to her mouth.

Meena's heart hammered in her chest. Draco's eyes slipped closed, his pale lashes blue in the flame-light. She swallowed nervously as he closed the distance between them.

His sweet, hot breath fluttered over her lips, so close she could almost taste him, and he stopped.

It was Meena who pushed up lightly onto her toes and brushed a ghost of a kiss upon his lips.

Meena let out a breath she was unaware she had been holding as she lowered herself from her toes. Draco's eyes slid open, and the silver pools were swirling with emotions, with care, hope, passion, and a warmth that made her thumping heart beat so fast she was sure a rib would break.

She remained with her head tilted back, allowing him to return the kiss if he wished.

And he wished. Draco wished with all his being he could crush this girl against him, scatter chaste kisses upon her face, wrap his arms around her and never let go.

He didn't want to mess this up.

Slowly, he brought his mouth down to hers, closing his eyes upon impact, as he kissed her soft cherry lips, heart beating a merry jig within him, arms itching to hold her close, to deepen the kiss. He wished he could _show _her the intense feeling of care he felt for her. He hoped beyond hope he could take her hand within his and show the world his feelings for her.

A small squeak emerged from Meena's throat when he pressed into her mouth, and he stepped back, already feeling her begin to shake again.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's alright, i understand."

"I'm not... i'm not like other girls, Draco."

He smiled lopsidedly. "I know. That's why it's you i want."

"I'm not... i can't. You can't..." _Meena, you idiot, why did you do this? You know he can't have you, he won't want you, he can't have the intimacy he wants..._ "I'm not like the others." She finished lamely.

"Tell me what you're saying." He said softly.

"I can't... contact...it makes me... I'm not normal. You couldn't hug me before a lesson, you couldn't kiss me goodnight. You wouldn't be able to pull me into a congratulatory hug after a Quidditch match. I just can't' do those things, they scare me, i- I'm sorry... i didn't mean to, i shouldn't have done this..." She began to ramble.

"Meena, stop, please." He asked softly.

"I can't be who you want me to be."

She stopped, sad brown eyes looking up at him in shame and hope. He reached out to hold her hand.

"I don't want anyone else. I want you. Exactly as you are. I won't lie to you," he began. "I want those things. I want to show you how much i care. But not now. I'll wait for you forever. I wouldn't ever do something to upset you. You are e_verything _to me."

He pulled her hand slowly up to feel his heart. "This belongs to you. _I _belong to you. And you and I...this... it can take as long as it needs. _You _can take as long as you need."

He used a finger to lightly guide her chin to his direction. "I want you to understand... I don't care how long it takes for you to trust me, for you to let me hold you again, as long as you w_ant _me too. Just knowing that you want this... it's enough for me. Knowing there is an _Us..._ that's all i could ask for."

"You... you wouldn't mind? It wouldn't frustrate you? You wouldn't... you wouldn't force me?" she asked in mixed shame and hope.

His eyes sparked with mild shock and he spluttered lightly. _"Meena, No. Merlin, no. _I'd never hurt you. Ever. I promise."

"T-Thank you. I trust you. I just... i'll need time. But i will improve. I'll get better for you."

He smiled. "I know you will."

Meena smiled in reply. Her eyes swam with unshed tears, the water reflecting the blue light beautifully. "One last thing?" she asked shyly.

"Anything."

"Dance with me again?"

"Yeah, well, i invited Neville and Ernie to hang with us later, so we can't be here." Meena said as she set about writing a list for Stock.

"Longbottom and MacMillian?" Blaise asked stupidly.

"Yeah."

"Just us five and them?"

"And Myrtle."

"The ghost?" He huffed.

Meena laid down her quill and pushed her glasses up her forehead, rubbing her eyes. "I'm sorry Blaise, it won't be a wild frivolous party. I suppose it's more a social gathering with friends from other houses, food and drink. We'll sit about, play cards, drink, eat good food, listen to the Wizards Wireless, and be generally merry. You don't have to come if you don't want to."

Theo, who was sat beside her, patted her hand reassuringly. "Don't worry, Meena. Things'll be fine; I for one, am looking forward to seeing Neville and Ernie."

A few hours later, in an unused classroom on the second floor, Meena had cleared the dust, relocated some soft, squishy furniture, and cast multitudes of bluebell flames to light the small, cosy space.

There was a table with butterbeer and mead, jammed between plates of biscuits, cakes, pies, puddings and sweets. The elves had over-done it once more. Meena had charmed the walls and floor to look like ice, the blue flame-light giving the effect of one standing within and ice palace, though the charm allowed for the room to be kept comfortably warm and the floor un-slippery; Neville could trip at the best of times.

She had placed a frost-sprinkled Christmas tree in the corner, decorated with silver stars and little white birds. The Wizards Wireless was playing softly, cheery piano tunes filtering through the air.

Her friends arrived as one; Draco, Millie and Blaise, talking about how cold the castle was, and Theo, Neville and Ernie, mumbling about the Herbology project.

Ernie stepped proudly into the room.

"Meena!" He cried, clasping her hand within both of his and pumping her hand swiftly. "I trust your Christmas was pleasant?"

"Delightfully so." Meena replied in the same pompous tone, which Theo winked at over Ernie's shoulder.

Meena turned back to the room as the boys meandered over to one of the larger sofa's, placing themselves upon it heavily. Meena smiled when Blaise shuddered, and then yelped when Myrtle materialised a mere foot behind him.

She looked around her vaguely and smiled.

"Welcome, Myrtle." Meena said, bringing the ghost out of her daydreams.

The ghost smiled at her, her glasses glinting of off light that only existed within her spectrum. "It looks like an ice palace."

"Come and meet everyone?" Meena asked.

Myrtle glared around at the grouped people. "Okay." She mumbled suspiciously.

The introductions went smoothly, beside one awkward moment when Neville held out his hand in greeting, and then yelped when Myrtle's hand clasped his – for ghosts could make themselves solid for short bursts of time – to shake one's hand, pass a quill, pat a shoulder reassuringly – but the effect was similar to that of grasping cold, lumpy porridge.

Myrtle glared even harder when Neville tried to play it off as a cold breeze that surprised him.

Draco, Blaise and Millie seemed happy to stand to one side of the room, not even attempting to mingle, but Meena didn't allow them so for long. She gestured for Myrtle to follow her, and she struck up a conversation about being a Chaser with Blaise. Myrtle would add a comment here or there, and eventually, Meena had no need to input material; Myrtle and Blaise were managing a civil discussion on the best way to trick a keeper – it turned out Myrtle had been a brilliant chaser in her day, and fifty years to watch school games had greatly improved her knowledge on the sport.

Satisfied that they had found common ground, Meena pulled Millie over to join the conversation with Theo, Ernie and Neville, who were arguing over a Wizard called Julius McStump, a young man who claimed to have combined the healing of the Mandrake plant and the Ever-Lasting Health potion, supposedly creating a potion that renders the Basilisk's sight useless.

"Not that there's any Basilisk's roaming around Britain anymore anyway." Neville concluded.

"I think i recognise that name..." Meena cocked her head to the side, pretending to think. "Hmmm, i think...AH! I know, Millie, he was Mr November in your calendar, right?"

Millie eyes widened at the mention of her calendar, and she viciously shook her head at Meena.

_Got to break the ice somehow..._Meena thought, smirking rather impishly.

"See guys, Millie always has these calendars with all the latest bachelors, sparingly dressed, who smoulder and wink at her through their month, it's really quite interesting."

Millie was glaring daggers at Meena, Neville was the colour of a beetroot, and Theo had his lips sucked in, pressed hard together in an attempt not to laugh.

Ernie was staring vaguely to the side of the room. "I had a dream i was the Minister for Magic at twenty five and i posed for one of those calendars once..." he mumbled quietly.

Theo, Neville, Millie and Meena all turned to look at him in surprise; grinning madly and trying not to laugh.

Ernie noticed them staring and blinked. "What?" he asked. Then a look of horrified dawning planted itself on his face, and he flushed bright red. "Uhm, did i... i didn't say that out loud, right?"

Meena smirked. "Afraid you did, Minister," she winked. "So, what were _you _using to cover your unmentionables? A lime-green bowler hat? A cauldron? Hufflepuff scarf?"

Ernie was spluttering in embarrassment, Theo and Neville trying their best not to snicker, and Millie was looking slightly alarmed at the colour on Ernie's face.

Millie composed her feature into a look of interest. "So, MacMillan, you want to be Minister some day, huh?"

Ernie looked thankful for the direction of conversation, and he shot an embarrassed glance at the boys, who's snickers were slowly dying, and he turned back to Millie. "I think so, though even i admit twenty five is a bit _too _ambitious. If not Minister, then something high in the Ministry. And yourself, Miss Bulstrode?"

Millie looked taken aback by the use of her last name, but she recovered quickly.

"I think i'd quite like to be a journalist. I'm a big fan of Rita Skeeter."

"Skeeter?" Neville squeaked, surprised. "She writes a load of lies and false truth."

Millie smiled. "Lies and false truth sells, Longbottom. What do you want to do?"

"That's obvious, Neville's going to be a Herbologist." Theo laughed.

Meena, sensing that her presence wasn't needed any longer, left to go and stand with Draco.

"Hey,"

"Hi. It looks really nice in here, you did well, for an abandoned classroom." He smirked at her.

"Thank you." She smiled. "I got Stock to get some more biscotti." She turned to the table to get it. "Where is it?"

"I...may have eaten it all."

She looked at Draco in surprise. "You ate it _all?"_

"It's tasty." He reasoned with a sheepish smile.

She shook her head and grinned. "Honestly, you're awful."

He smiled, and then frowned. "What channel are you on with the Wizards Wireless? This music is awful."

"Yeah, i was just thinking that..." she mumbled, shooting a despairing look at the wooden box.

"You could play."

"There isn't a piano."

"We could make one."

Meena thought about it. "Alright." She eventually nodded.

They cleared a corner of the room, and pointed their wands at an old school desk. Their combined transfiguration spells managing to create a piano, though it was an upright, not grand, like they were trying for.

"It'll do." She shrugged.

She cast her charm to make the piano in tune, and sat at the bench, quietly starting up a mellow tune that felt festive because of the multitude of high notes. She played to entertain herself, and Draco lent on the piano's back, elbows up and watching her as she smiled.

She played the song through, her friends smiling at her as they continued to chat and drink and be merry. The initial tension of getting five Slytherins, one Gryffindor, one Hufflepuff and one ghost in a small space eventually drifted away, and the small group flitted about one another, having games of cards and chatting, all whilst Meena played the piano, interjecting her three Knuts here and there.

Eventually, Blaise came over and stood beside her, he waved his wand and sheet music appeared before her. "Can you play this?" he asked softly.

She smiled, "Of course, i love this."

She struck up the tricky melody, and watched as Blaise walked over to a space he had created in the middle of the room. People watched him wearily as he stood and smirked at Myrtle. He held out his hand, and she glared at it. He rolled his eyes and began to dance on his own, a quick, silly jig, and he laughed at himself as he continued to flail and swing his hips, everyone giggling at him.

Eventually, Myrtle jumped up and began to nervously shuffle around him, and he changed his dancing to accommodate her. He held his hand out and she took it, making herself solid, and he pulled her arm up and she twirled about it, laughing heartily as Draco pulled a protesting Millie to dance along as well.

As the notes finished, Meena shifted it into a different tune, keeping a constant stream of music going. All of her friends were slightly tipsy from the mead – besides Myrtle of course, but she was so happy she was giddy anyway.

Neville set down his current drink, as did Theo, and they began to dance, shuffling their feet and moving in jumpy movements, out of beat to the music but enjoying themselves anyway, and everyone was laughing as Draco dipped Millie backwards to the floor, Blaise and Myrtle doing a quick little jig, and Neville and Theo swung around in quick circles, interlocked at the elbows.

Meena sped up the tune and the boys swung quicker still, laughing and shouting. Meena played the tune faster and faster until they were barely dancing, more running in circles, and their linked arms gave way, and the two boys went flying, Theo falling through Myrtle to land at Blaise's feet, and Neville falling back over the sofa, legs dangling and head coming to rest upside-down beside Ernie, who had remained sitting.

Ernie began to clap, as did Meena. "Bravo!" He shouted.

"Marvellous display!" Meena called through a laugh.

They set the Wizards Wireless and Meena joined them as they all congregated back onto the sofa, having more butterbeer or mead as they chatted idly about which Honeydukes sweets were the best, or which Zonko's products produced the best pranking results.

Meena didn't notice herself becoming tired, instead putting the effects down to drinking too much mead, and therefore didn't realise when she slipped into a light sleep on the floor beside the fireplace, her friends turning to watch her with amused eyes.


End file.
